


The ArchMage

by potterstories95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ginny Weasley, Bad Hermione Granger, Bad Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterstories95/pseuds/potterstories95
Summary: At age 13, Harry Potter feels something's missing. As soon as he and his relatives arrive at 4 Privet Drive, he makes a deal with them. Then, he goes to Gringotts. What will happen? Who are his true friends? This fanfiction is about how powerful one Harry Potter can be.One new chapter will be published every day.Have a nice fun reading!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Discoveries

Harry just arrived at his relative’s house and they already talking about him doing the chores. He snaps at them. “No, I will not do your chores. I’m not your slave. Remember what I told you about my godfather? Well, apparently, he’s innocent. As soon you leave me alone, I can work to set him free. And as soon THAT happens, I will no longer live with you. Do I have a deal?”

“Boy, this summer will be your last here. We agree to your idea if it means you leaves here as soon as possible.”

“Great, _Uncle_. Glad that I’m able to make a deal with you. By the way, I will leave early and come late. I might even disappear for a few days. I know you won’t worry about me but I will have the modicum of respect towards you and tell you face to face when it will be my last day. Good day, family.”

He then turns around and decides to head to Gringotts. But how? Right, with his wand. What it is called? It’s purple. I don’t care what it’s called. Waving his wand, the bus appeared. “Welcome to the Knight Bus. Where would you like to go?”

“Hi! I would like to head to Gringotts please. As close as possible. Thank you.”

“Right! It will cost you 14 sickles!”

Handing him the money, he turns around and goes to sit on a seat. Five minutes later, he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding at Tom, he taps on the wall with his wand like Hagrid did 3 years ago. Heading directly to Gringotts, he bows slightly to the guards. Seeing their looks, he tell them. “I feel I have been wronged by my kind and Gringotts knows nothing about. I wish I’m wrong but after everything that happened in my life, I doubt I’m. Good day and may your enemies dies by your blades.”

Nodding at them again, he enters the bank, not seeing the amazed looks he was getting from the Goblin guards He then heads to a teller. “Good evening Mr. Griphook. I’m here because I feel I have been wronged by my kind and it also pertains to my finances. May I talk to the Director, please? Tell him Harry Potter would like to meet him. Many thanks Mr. Griphook.”

He was about to tell the young Potter that it wasn’t possible when he thought about everything, he told him and something wasn’t adding up. The young man was the Heir to the most ancient House there is and yet, he appears to know nothing about his heritage. “Of course young Heir, I will go see if he’s free.”

He then left and run to Lord Ragnok’s office. “My Lord, I think we have a young problem. The young Heir Potter doesn’t know about anything, even his heritage. Someone is trying to keep him in the dark. He requested a meeting with you and I feel that some heads will indeed roll My Lord.”

“Tell him I welcome his request. Griphook, tell no one about this. If it is ass you say and as I fear, both Goblins and Wizards will drop in both of our Nations. Please, bring him in.” Bowing to his Lord, he then calls a guard to bring Harry.

Back in the Entrance area, it has been 2 minutes when Harry saw a guard coming toward him. “Heir Potter, please come with me. Lord Ragnok will see you.”

“Sure, please lead the way Sir. But why are you calling me Heir Potter?”

“No one told you? How possible is it? My Lord will help you, don’t worry Heir Potter.”

“Please Sir, you are really polite and kind with me. Call me Harry, Mr..?”

“Well Harry, it seems you continue to uphold the reputation of the Potter’s family. Kindness towards the Goblin Nation. My name is Sharpknife.”

“Pleasure to meet you Sharpknife. It seems we are here. Thank you for everything and may your spear bring down the biggest of your enemies.”

Bowing at the guard, he knocks at Lord Ragnok’s door and enters. “Good evening Lord Ragnok, I’m sorry to ask for a meeting this late but I have a bad feeling about a few things. May I request your help in this endeavor?”

“Of course, Heir Potter. Please, call me Ragnok. I have a feeling we will be friends, just as your father and grandfather were Friends of the Nation.”

“Thank you Ragnok. Please, call me Harry. Now, you told be about being an Heir. An Heir to what exactly?”

“No one really told you. Not even your magical guardian?”

“I didn’t know who my magical guardian was until I stepped into Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore. He always seems to be involved in all the trouble that keeps finding me.”

“What kind of trouble? Okay no don’t answer that directly. Here’s what we will do. You will take an Inheritance test. Then, we will put you through some rituals because it is quite obvious that you aren’t well. Then, we will spend the whole night going through what we can do to bring you up to your magical station. What do you think about that?”

“Thank you Ragnok. Also, can we find if my parents had a will or anything that tells me why I was placed with my muggles hating magic relatives? They made me work even worse than a house elf and beating me from since I can remember.”

“WHAT? WHO WOULD DARE DO THAT TO A CHILD?”

Guards open the doors and ran inside. “Don’t worry, I’m really angry. Please, leave my office. Call Griphook. Tell him I want him here with me.”

“Now Harry, while you wait for Griphook, can you tell me your home life?”

Nodding slightly, he begins to tell him everything he remembers. Ragnok’ seething and could barely control his anger anymore. “Are you telling me that this old fool left you at their doorstep without even checking your scar for any magic? I can’t believe he’s the Headmaster. He’s an idiot and a fool!”

“Well, I fully agree with you. Him and Fudge are both completely bonkers, each in their own way of course.”

“Well Harry, Griphook is here. Let the fun beings.”

**********

“Harry, I will need you to drop seven drops of blood in this bowl. Please, use this athame.”

“How will we know Griphook the results?”

“Good question Harry. As soon the potion mixes with your blood, a scroll will appear and everything related to you, your health, headships, vaults will appear on that parchment.”

Nodding in understanding, he waits a minute before seeing the scroll shins brightly. “Is this normal?”

“No, Harry this is not normal. It only happens to the most powerful ones. It usually take up to thirty seconds, it has been a couple of minutes.”

“Weird, I always felt I have trouble to do the most basics of spells. I wonder why?”

While he’s lost in his thought, Ragnok and Griphook look at him weirdly.

“Here you go Harry. I give you the original. Can I make a copy so we can read it at the same time?”

“Of course, Ragnok. Sensing my luck, this scroll will be a hundred feet tall.”

And they begin to read.

**INHERITANCE OF HAROLD JAMES CHARLUS POTTER**

** PARENTS **

James Charlus Potter – Father

Lily Meghan Potter née Evans – Mother

Sirius Orion Black – Godfather, adopted by blood

Alice Longbottom – Godmother (incapacitated)

Minerva McGonagall – Godmother (alive)

** Magical Power **

Scale:

0 – 50: Muggle, no Magic

51 – 100: Squibs

101 – 250: Average Magical

251 – 400: Magical

401 – 550: Average Sorcerer

551 – 700: Sorcerer

701 – 800: High Sorcerer

801 – 999: Mage

1000 – 1299: High Mage

1300+: ArchMage

The only ArchMage ever recorded was Emrys himself.

Magical Power of Harry James Charlus Potter

(core blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore); actual blocked core: 125; no blocks: 1250

Last maturation at 15 years old: 1550

** Headships **

Potter – father

Black – godfather, adopted by blood

Evans – mother

Gryffindor – father

Slytherin – mother

Ravenclaw – father

Hufflepuff – mother

Peverell – father

Emrys – blending of different lines (Royal)

Morgana – blending of different lines

Can take his Lordship at the moment this Test’s taken.

There are no active marriage contracts in any of these Houses.

** Abilities **

Multiples Animagus – Potter (Partially blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Multiple Patronuses – Potter (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Metamorphmagus – Black (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Photographic memory – Evans (Partially blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Battle Magic – Gryffindor (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumens – Gryffindor (Partially blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Parseltongue – Slytherin (Partially blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Parselmagic – Slytherin (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless & wordless magic – Ravenclaw (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Warding – Ravenclaw (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Self-Healing – Hufflepuff (Partially blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Eidetic memory – Hufflepuff (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Master of Death – Peverell (wasn’t discovered at the time)

Elemental air, earth, fire, lighting, water – Emrys (wasn’t discovered at the time)

Mage Powers – Emrys (wasn’t discovered at the time)

Telekinesis – Morgana (wasn’t discovered at the time)

Magical Sight – Morgana (wasn’t discovered at the time)

** Medical Update **

Magical core blocked – 90% (done by Albus Dumbledore)

Multiple bones broken, internal injuries – Partially fixed almost 3 years ago

Horcrux in scar – Tom Riddle

Basilisk Venom – 1 year ago

Phoenix tears – 1 year ago

** Vaults **

Potter

1 551 000 000G, 250 000 000S, 125 000 000K

Multiple withdrawals:

Dumbledore 1000G per month, as of November 1st, 1981 (amount to 700 000G deposited to the _Order of the Phoenix account_ , illegal withdrawals).

Ronald Weasley 200G per month, as of September 1st, 1991 (amounts to 7 200G; illegal withdrawals, deposited in his account’s name).

Hermione Granger 200G per month, as of September 1st, 1991 (amounts to 7 200G; illegal withdrawals, deposited in her account’s name).

Ginny Weasley 200G per month, as of September 1st, 1991 (amounts to 7 200G; illegal withdrawals, deposited in her account’s name).

Black

652 000 000G, 350 000 000S, 125 000 000K

Evans

55 000 000G, 75 000 000S, 45 000 000K

Founders Vaults

Gryffindor: 570 000 000G, 100 000 000S, 100 000 000K

Slytherin: 550 000 000G, 100 000 000S, 100 000 000K

Ravenclaw: 560 000 000G, 100 000 000S, 100 000 000K

Hufflepuff: 610 000 000G, 100 000 000S, 100 000 000K

Peverell

1 000 000 000G, 200 000 000S, 200 000 000K

Emrys

15 400 000 000G, 500 000 000S, 400 000 000K

Morgana

6 000 000 000G, 300 000 000S, 300 000 000K

For more information on your accounts, please contact your Account Managers.

“Ragnok, how is all this possible? I’m the Heirs to ALL the Founders, Merlin himself and Morgana. It’s like Fate wants to turn me into her figurine. What … no wrong question, sorry. How in Merlin’s name did not one told me about all that? Surely Dumbledore is stuck in whatever fantasy land he seems to live in. But, doing all this? This is beyond cruel. But he will regret the day he decided to cross me. What can we do on my core, abilities and what I can do about this Horcrux? What is this and why you blanched when you read it?”

“Harry, I’m correct in saying you don’t mind spending the night?” Seeing Harry nodding, he continues. “Then, we will work all night. I will make you go through multiple rituals. The first is to take out this abomination in your scar. The second will heal you from all your injuries, especially those that your _relatives_ gave you. The third will unblock your magical core and all your abilities. Considering everything we now know; all these rituals will be free of charge. Plus, we will teach you everything you need to know to master your abilities. We have a room where we can control the amount of time we spend in it. So, in your case, you will spend a whole year while in real life, it will only be 3 weeks. Again, it will be free of charge. Now, I will cancel all your keys and make you new ones. Plus, your actual Account Manager will be dealt with. Who would you like to take over your account?”

“I would like you to take the Emrys, Morgana and Potter vaults. Griphook, will you be willing to take the Black, Evans and the Founder vaults? Plus, I thank you for your generous offer. I don’t want to abuse your generosity. Plus, I want every knut that these thieves took from my vaults.”

“Of course, Harry. You are our most important customer. And you are the richest person that walks on this planet. Magicals and Muggles combined. We will talk about your various businesses but to summarize it, you own most of Diagon Alley, with Hogsmeade and various alleys in different magical communities.”

“Of course. I think I will call it the Potter luck. Anyway, I think your healers won’t like me for making them work that late.”

“Don’t worry Harry. Well, the curse-breakers too.” Laughing, he then calls for his guard to bring Harry to the ritual room.

**********

“Good evening Heir Potter, please I will need you to remove all your clothes and to lay down on the stone in the middle of the room.”

Nodding at the healer, he removes all his clothes. He hears all the shocked hisses coming from Ragnok, Griphook and all 3 healers around him.

Seething internally, Ragnok vowed to make these miscreants pay for what they did to his friend.

“Now, Heir Potter, I will cast a spell to diagnosticate you and to see what we will need to do.”

Sensing a warm magic surround him, he relaxes. He hears the healer gasps. “Let me guess, I will be here until tomorrow morning?”

“That’s one way to put it. Where did you get so many injuries? And why do you have both venom and phoenix tears in your blood? Why so many blocks? You know what, let’s just go on with the rituals.”

“We will do the firsts one with a curse-breaker. His name is Eric Conner. With the oaths he took, he won’t be able to tell anyone about what happens today. So’ should we start?”

Nodding at her, they start the first ritual.

**********

Harry feels completely drained and all of a sudden, immense pain. He screams from the immense pain and then, it stops. A black mist appeared, and it screamed. Ragnok grabbed it within a translucid globe, for later projects with Harry.

Harry was feeling like his head’s finally his and only his. “So, for the first time in my life, I feel like I can think in peace. What’s next?”

Ragnok looks at him. “The healers will heal you from all your former injuries. This one won’t hurt you a bit, it’s going to help you heal.”

“Perfect, I’m not feeling that well right now. I wonder if I will grow or not. Anyway, let’s go!”

The healers have started the many incantations. Harry’s body started to glow bright. So bright that everyone must close their eyes. After five minutes, Harry’s body stopped glowing. It seems that Harry’s body is completely healed. “I have never felt so good in my entire life. Thank you so much for everyone for tonight’s help!”

Harry, where are we going? There is still one ritual and quite honestly, the more important one. We will unblock everything that this idiot blocked in you. We also are expecting a huge magical backlash due to your magic wanting an out. So, don’t feel bad if any one of us has a few scratches. So, should we start now?”

Nodding at them, he goes back to the stone in the middle of the room. As soon as he lies down, he senses something in him easing. After a minute of incantations, he feels a huge amount of energy erupting from him and exploding in the room. Everyone was blown backwards and Harry stands up. Gone was the short skinny kid. He is now at 5”8, toned and his eyes are shining with power. His magic’s surrounding him and he wears it as a cloak. Everyone’s looking at him. “Now, I understand the results of my Inheritance test. I feel the sheer power of my magic and I will need a few minutes to be able to force my will on my magic and bind it.”

Ragnok couldn’t believe his ears and his eyes. He knows he is witnessing history and will do everything he can to help the young Lord.

Finally, Harry stopped glowing. “It feels great. I can’t believe Dumbledork did all that to me. He will eventually pay for everything he’s done to me. But before, I want to have complete control over everything I own and then, hell will break loose. Ragnok, can we continue our meeting? I feel like we will have some fun together!”

Laughing at the young Heir, he nods at him. “Harry, as you wisely said it, we will have fun together!”

**********

Finishing a late supper, Harry is found smiling. “I’m so happy. I feel light, like finally I can breathe. I thank you for all your help.”

“Harry, I’m happy for you. Now that we are done eating, I would like you to take up your Headships. Also, no thanks are needed my friend.”

“Perfect, you will have to tell me what to do because I’m sadly new to all of this.”

“Sure Harry. You will state your name, your Lordships and then you say that you accept your Lordship. At the end, you say So mote it be! But first, you have to wear your rings and they have to accept you.” Wearing the Potter ring first, he asks Ragnok an important question. “Can I wear all my rings on the same fingers and if yes, what’s going to happen?”

“Well, you can wear them all on the same finger. If you want to show a certain ring, just think about said ring and it will appear. You can also will it that your rings stay invisible to everyone.”

“Good, I want to be able to use all of this information at the right moment.”

It’s not that hard. So, he thought about all his Lordships. Wow! He’s got a lot. He wonders if Sirius will be mad at him that he will take the Black Lordship. “I, Lord Harry James Charlus Potter, Lord and Head of the Houses of Potter, Black, Evans, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Emrys and Morgana, do accept to become the Head of those Honorable Houses. I do so; So mote it be!”

A huge blinding golden light erupted. He was judged by all nine rings magic. He felt a huge pressure on him for a second and then, warmness filling him. Smiling broadly, he turns back to face Ragnok. “My friends, it feels so good that I’m myself 100%.”

Feeling his magic working, he then sits down. “My magic is adapting my body as we speak to be able to host and handle my actual power core. Now, let’s go back to the serious business. First, did my parents leave a will?”

“Yes, and it’s no surprise to you if we tell you that someone blocked it. You can figure out who this someone is by yourself. Also, there is a prophecy with your name. What the wizards don’t know is that every prophecy they have in their Hall of Prophecy, we have it too due to ancient treaties. So, we can show you the prophecy.”

“Good. Let’s start with the will.”

Nodding at the new Lord Potter, he orders the guards to bring the Potter’s will.

Upon receiving it, he starts to read it.

** THE LAST OFFICIAL WILL OF JAMES CHARLUS POTTER AND LILY MEGHAN POTTER **

Today, October 1st 1981, we write our last and official will. We leave everything in our names to our only son, Harry James Charlus Potter. We also want our son to grow up knowing about his heritage and his family.

Harry, dear, if you are reading this, it means we didn’t survive the war. We died protecting you from the greatest evil person out there. Do not trust blindly and make sure you are authentic to yourself. Beware those who wants to be your friends for no apparent reasons, there is always to befriend someone.

Now, we want our son to be with his official guardian in the scenario where both of us die. Here’s a list of his guardians:

Sirius Orion Black

Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

Amelia Bones

**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS OUR SON TO BE PLACED WITH PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY. THEY HATE MAGIC AND WILL DESPISE HIM FOR HAVING MAGIC.**

Everyone should know that OUR SECRET KEEPER IS PETER PETTEGREW AND PEOPLE KNEW. PEOPLE, INCLUDING SIRIUS BLACK, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND PETER HIMSELF.

If we are dead, we wish for Peter to be thrown in Azkaban in our honor.

Harry, we both love you dearly and we want you to know that we tried everything we could to stay alive with you. Don’t forget that we love you and we’re always looking for you.

Signed on,

October 1st, 1981

Witnesses: Alice Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore

“I want this meddling old goat to be thrown in hell and brought back. He’s the reason I had such a life. He destroyed my childhood and he made sure that I will look up at him. I will make sure that he remembers that messing with a Potter is a suicidal thing to do. Ragnok, let’s bring back all the money they took, plus interest. Have they taken anything else from my vaults? And have they yet realized that the keys are changed?”

“Harry, we’re in the middle of the night. No one in their mind will come at Gringotts at this time. It’s late. Plus, to answer your first question, no they haven’t. They were able to access your trust vault not the Potter family’s one. By the way, your rings offer protection against all potions, most spells but not the Unforgivables.”

“Perfect, it wouldn’t be surprising if they start giving me love potions. Now, what can we do?”

“Let’s call it a night. We can reconvene at 8am. We will go through all your business investments and then start planning your time in the dilation room. What would you like to learn in that room?”

“Everything. I want to learn every thing about this world. I want to learn about your world, your language. I want to learn all 7 years material that they give at Hogwarts and most importantly, I want to learn how to make this world better. In other words, I want to know everything about business. Plus, I want to learn dueling, battle magic and how to wield and control my elemental magic. I’m willing to pay whatever sum of money, for that education and knowledge is power.”

“Well, I can see your thirst of knowledge, your ambition, your courage and your empathy. You are indeed Lord Hogwarts. It shall be done. You will have 5 tutors with you full time for all 3 weeks, our time. They will push you to the max. The 1st tutor for all languages (including Parseltongue and Parselmagic). The 2nd tutor for Transfiguration (including controlling your ability of multiple Animagus), Charms, DADA, Dueling and Battle Magic. The 3rd tutor will cover Potions, Herbology, Healing, Occlumency, and Legilimency. The 4th will cover your Elemental powers, Telekenesis, and Magical Sight. The 5th one will teach you about your Mage powers, warding, curse-breaking, wandless & wordless magic and any other specialty you would like to learn. What do you think?”

“Well, it seems like everything is organized. I thank you my friend. I still want to pay for everything. I hate being a burden to anyone.”

“Don’t worry about it Harry. Do you have a familiar?”

“A what?”

“Well, knowing your history, I can’t say I’m surprised you don’t know what a familiar is. A familiar is when a wizard or a witch have a deep connection with an animal.”

“Oh, in that case, yeah. My owl, Hedwig.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s in my relative’s house. With all my things. Not that I want most of them anyway.”

“We will send someone to gather all your things. Are there any protection on the house?”

“Yeah, Dumbledork installed some blood wards on the house, using my blood. Apparently, that’s why I’m safe there. Not that I will consider this house as my home ever again.”

“Good. Said protection might be good if those in the house were also helping to protect you. Never mind, Griphook will show you where you will be sleeping until you finish your time tin the dilation room.”

“Thank you my friend and have a pleasant night. See you in a few hours.”

**********

After a good night of sleep, he was eating breakfast when the guards came in the room. “Good morning Ragnok, Griphook, I hope this day finds you well! What’s new since 5 hours ago?”

Chuckling slightly, he nods at Harry. “Well, nothing new. We already took all the stolen gold plus 10% interests. most of their coffers are completely empty. Now, without spending hours on the matter, here’s a summary of everything you own.”

**Businesses owned:**

Daily Prophet, 100% - Potter

Flourish & Botts, 65% - Potter

Eeylops Owl Emporium, 51% - Potter

Apothecary, 100% - Black

Quality Quidditch Supplies, 70% - Black

Madam Malkin’s, 51% - Black

Magical Menagerie, 100% - Evans

Ollivander’s, 51% - Gryffindor

Borgin & Burkes, 51% - Slytherin

Stationary Shop, 51% - Ravenclaw

Magical Instruments, 51% - Hufflepuff

Godric’s Hollow, 100% - Peverell

Hogsmeade, 100% - Emrys

“Well, it is really simplified. I didn’t know I own 100% of the Prophet. Oh, will I make some changes soon! Ragnok, Griphook, I have a business proposal. I would like to create 2 companies. The first will create mirrors which people can buy to communicate with each others. They can also use them to see the news, something like the muggles with their televisions. The second company will be a News company, a channel to be exact. I want to share the gold with you, my friends, to build and profit from the 1st company. We each get 33% and Ragnok you get 34%. So, what do you think?”

They both look at the young Lord and smile broadly. “It’s an amazing business! I think I speak for me and Griphook by saying that we’re in!”

“Great! I have a request then. I’m going to swallow the _Magical News Network_ into the Daily Prophet. I need your help buying all the magazines, newspapers, small or big, in both the magical and muggle world. Buy TV Networks. In England, mainland Europe and in North America. Start investing into businesses that market their products in the muggle world in Asia and Russia. Invest in coffee in South America. All this from the Potter vault. When it succeeds, and it will, I will start buying into the shares from stock markets all around the globe. So, what do you think?”

“Harry, you are the richest man on this planet. What are you trying to achieve?”

“I plan on making a new News Organization. Copy it and turn it into the wizarding world. Everyone will be connected and away from the muggles so the secrecy is still there.”

“It’s an amazing idea. Your ambition and your cunning will make Slytherin himself proud!”

“Well, thank you Ragnok. Griphook, I hope I won’t add to your already heavy workload.”

“Don’t worry Harry. We need to talk when you will be able to enter the dilation room.”

“Let’s make it in 2 days. I Need a new wand or even better, a staff I can turn into a wand.”

“Go to Ollivander’s with that message and everything should be good.”

“Perfect. Thank you both for all your help. May your vaults refill themselves while your enemies die crushed by your feet.”

“Nice one Harry, really creative. Can I use it?”

“Sure Ragnok. See you soon.”

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I will be posting a few chapters today, March 11th, so if you like the story, don't go too far! I will be answering everyone as soon as I can! Have fun reading it!


	2. New Focuses, a new Ally and a new Schooling

He knocks on the counter at Ollivander’s. Then, out of nowhere, someone appears in front of him. “Lord Potter, it is a pleasure meeting you again. Something has changed recently. What?”

“Well, I can give you this message. If you swear an oath on your magic that this conversation never took place, that you won’t share its content with no one, I will tell you.”

“So much secrecy Lord Potter. Alright, I need to know.” Waving his wand, he shuts down his store and swears the oath of secrecy. Harry then tells him, with proof, everything he learned in the last 12 hours. “Well, I can’t I’m surprised by what I’m reading. Albus is way too meddling usually and he’s way too curious about anything that relates to you. Now, forget this wand, it will never work for you again. It won’t be able to recognize your magic.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here. I want to know, can we just create a staff. If it’s possible to turn it into a wand. And, please, call me Harry.”

“Harry, I have a better idea. I will create you a new wand AND a new staff. The staff will be an armband and to activate it, you will need to press on the main diamond that will consist the main part of the band itself. As for your wand, I will also create it. Now, let’s go to work.”

He then brings Harry in the back. “Now, let your magic sense the room and put whatever is attracted to your magic on the table in the middle of the room.”

Harry let out his magic. He senses many pulls on it so he decides to bring them in a clockwise order. “Fascinating. For the woods, we have a wood that comes from a Blackthorn tree that has been set ablaze by an Ancient dragon. This is a unique wood, powerful, really powerful. The other two pieces of woods are Acacia, it’s known to be only loyal to it’s Master and cannot be used by anyone else. The last wood is Ash wood. Again, you have very loyal but very powerful types of woods.

Now, for your cores, you have a unicorn hair, basilisk venom, phoenix tears and a thestral hair as well. These four cores stabilizes each other in a way never seen before. I think it will be safe to say that you want all four in the wand and in the staff. Now, for your focus for your staff. You have chosen a dark blue emerald diamond. It represents someone who has a passion, energy in their everyday life. It does represent you well Harry.”

Nodding at all this new information, he thinks about his new wand and his staff. “Mr. Ollivander, how long will it take for the creation of both of them?”

“It shall take no more than half an hour. But they will be expensive. Expensive but powerful beyond anything I have ever made.”

“Of course, Mr. Ollivander. Gold is not an issue, and for your privacy, I will pay 20% more. Can you not add the trace in it?”

“Skilled negotiator Harry. Of course, you are a Lord many times over after all.”

Watching, fascinated by the process of making both of his new focuses, he didn’t see the time pass. “Harry, I want to warn you that they are extremely powerful. I wouldn’t be surprised if, after a certain time, they will be partially independent and act on their own accord to protect you.”

Grabbing his new wand, a huge surge of magic emanated from him and he actually is glowing with his magic as a cloak. Grabbing his staff, everything just went flying. Harry’s feet were no longer touching the floor. He’s floating, his power too big and uncontrolled.

“Thank you Ollivander, It’s been great talking with you. Thank you for these works of arts!”

4 000G poorer but vibrating with magic and power, he heads back to Gringotts.

**********

Leaving the shop, he feels attracted to something. He heads to behind the store and suddenly, a huge flash of lighting erupts next to him. “What in Merlin’ mind is going on now?” A huge bird with many wings was floating in front of him.

“I’ve read about you somewhere… I know I’m not crazy but you’re supposed to be extinct.”

_“We are not extinct young one. We are just waiting for our Wizard reaches a certain level of his magical potential so we can present ourselves to him/her. You are really powerful young one, I shall do something that hasn’t been done before. I shall become your familiar.”_

_“I accept, wise Thunderbird.”_

_A golden bluish light surrounded both of them. “Now, dear familiar, what is your name?”_

_“My name’s Zeus.”_

_“It suits you, Zeus. I greet you in friendship, Zeus.”_

_“I greet you in friendship, Harry Potter.”_

Harry then tells him that he needs to head back to the bank. He can fly around if he wants but Zeus wants to stay with him. Telling Harry to throw his invisibility cloak on him, they enter the bank and Harry’s room. He then let’s Zeus take a nap and then start organizing his mind. A lot will happen in the next 3 weeks. He will ask Zeus if he wants to come with him but he was a feeling he already knows his answer.

Hearing a knock on his door, he goes to open it. “Ragnok, Griphook, I want you to present to someone. My friends, meet Zeus.”

“Harry, there’s a thunderbird in your room.” Griphook reply’s met with laughter from Harry. “Of course, he’s my familiar and my friend.”

“Out of all the wizards on this planet, you got the thunderbird familiar. As you said Harry, the Potter luck!”

Nodding at both of them, he looks at his things. “Let me guess, it was filed with tracking charms.”

“Exactly! You are becoming good at knowing what their actions are and what they will be.”

“Well, let’s forget about them. Look at my new wand and my staff.”

“Harry, you can feel the power radiate from them. These are extremely powerful. Be careful around Dumbledore. He will try something. Not that you can’t beat him.”

“Don’t worry Ragnok, I have a few surprises for him as soon as I finish my time in the room. Trust me, even both of you will be surprised about what I will do. And no, I can’t tell you. On another topic, have you started looking for a place in Diagon Alley?”

“Yes, and we found just the right place. Next to Ollivander’s. Everything will be done with the building itself in a few days. The mirrors and the charms will be done in a month.”

“Good, I will have time to enact all my plans. I only need 72 hours and this world will be brought to their knees. By the way, I’m betting 1 000G that the Minister will get fired after the World Cup.”

“You’re on Harry!”

“Last thing. We need to start gathering all evidence we can find on Sirius Black. We know he’s innocent so let’s find anything else. Plus, try to find anything dirty about the death eaters. They won’t like what will come their way!”

**********

Standing in front of his tutors, he looks at them. “Good morning, I’m Lord Potter with many more names sadly. Please, for the next year, call me Harry. I also have a surprise for all of you. Please, meet my familiar, Zeus.”

Everyone’s ogling at him. “Si… Harry, that’s a thunderbird.”

“I know. Imagine the shock when he told me that we are destined to be together. Anyway, you will get to know him. When are we going to enter the room?”

“In half an hour. We are expecting a last-minute visit from Lord Ragnok.”

“Perfect. I shall change a few things before we begin.”

**********

Over the first couple of weeks, Harry was always exhausted. They were training him to the fullest of his capabilities. After that, he began to overcome the exhaustion and started to focus more and more on his studies. He was studying faster than expected. Magic was coming to him in a way that didn’t before.

The first couple of weeks turned into a couple months. He was then well into his OWL year studies. He was advancing in a rate unheard of from the educators. They were proud of him and they could see that this young man’s talented and powerful. They just have to look at his familiar.

He began to train his elemental magic. He could access two of his animagus forms. He’s a black pitch dragon and a golden phoenix. He also was capable of performing the Patronus charm more efficiently and with more than one animal. He had the stag to remember his father, had the phoenix, a lion, a serpent and a griffin.

At the six months mark, Harry was well into his NEWTs year studies. He is now a powerful Occlumens, Telekenesist, Dueler. His magical sight and his mage powers were well under control and couldn’t wait to be able to use them. Harry’s now fluent in French, Spanish, Bulgarian, Italian, Goblin’s language. He speaks also fluently in Parseltongue and he’s practicing his parselmagic. He wants to learn even more languages. His wandless and wordless magic is now officially 100% controlled. He’s feeling really proud. They might finish early but he doesn’t want to leave early. He knows that knowledge is power. Also, he’s even more in shape than ever before. A powerful toned body attuned to his magic and his full potential.

At the 9th month mark, Harry could get Masteries. He’s beyond what they teach at Hogwarts. All of his abilities are now controlled at 100%. Every single one is now in his super organized brain and with his Occlumency shields, no one alive or dead can enter his head. Harry now starts training for new abilities that might be discovered later on. He also starts a folder on the maniac who killed his parents. It is extremely surprising what you can discover in a library fully opened at you. He now knows how to kill the horcruxes. He also know where the crazy old head same from and what might have caused him to go insane. He then remember what Tom Riddle told him in the chamber of secrets. He went further than anyone. His scar is proof of that. Then, he made more than one! The diary! He started thinking about what’s considering a highly magical number. 7! He’s insane, he made 7 horcruxes. No wonder he’s gone that insane. “Well, at least I know he seemed obsessed with Hogwarts.” And then, everything clicked. He took the Founders relics and turned them into horcruxes. Well, there’s the Diadem, the Cup, the Locket. That’s 3. “I’m sure he also used something related to his mother family. It must be in the shack of his maternal grandfather.” That’s 4. Add the other diary he destroyed and the one that was in his scar, taken care by the goblins, that’s 6. He just needs a way to track them. He will talk with Ragnok when he’s out.

A week before leaving, he was talking with his tutors. “Harry, I have never seen someone as receptive, as smart, as bright as you in my entire life. And, I have seen my share of students.”

“Thank you, Professor, for these kind words. I’m just really interested in learning so I can do better.”

That seems a healthy, ambitious goal Harry. I wish you luck in life.”

And, before they knew it, the week was done. Before leaving, Harry glanced at himself in the mirror. He’s now 6 ft tall, svelte but toned like a rock. He also realized that he is more into boys than girls. He also decided to take his OWLs at the ICW, so no one will try and stop him.

Leaving the room, he found Ragnok staring at him. “Well, Harry. No one will be able to recognize you. No scar on your forehead, long hair, no glasses. The only thing that’s the same is your eyes and that also can be changed. Come my friend, tell me everything that’s been going on.”

And Harry told him everything that did happen. He showed him his folder on Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. Ragnok was surprised. “Are you telling me there’s a chance one of these disgusting things is in my bank?”

“Yes. He seems to value wizards way of doing things. Maybe not in a vault in his name but more in one of his lieutenants. Who’s the craziest of them all?”

“Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. You can cast her out of the family, seize the vault and hand it to us. We shall cleanse it and give it to you back.”

“Thank you Ragnok. I did miss you my friend.”

“Enough emotions. Tell me, what else is new?”

And they did spend a few hours talking, laughing and enjoying their time together.

**********


	3. Plans, Changes and more Plans

“Good morning Ragnok, how are things this morning?”

“Well, Harry, things are going great. Now, I remember that you told me you have some plans. Care to share them?”

“Sure. With the knowledge I now hold, I will take my OWLs early at the ICW so no one tried to stop me. That will take me two days. Then, on Wednesday, I will go visit the now Daily Prophet, which will become the Magical Daily News. I will hold a meeting with the senior staff and the Director, who was put there by my grandfather. I will reshape the newspaper with new strict guidelines. Then, after visiting the Daily Prophet, I will then go to the Ministry. With all the proof you have on the Minister himself, I will visit my Aunt. Then, I will publish my book that I was writing in the past three weeks. Everything will be inside. Parts of my Inheritance test, not the Headships. The thieves will be exposed. I will be giving an exclusive interview to the Magical Daily News about my life and talking about my book. All revenue from the book will go straight to a new Foundation we will create, the Lily Potter’s Foundation. It will be to help all students at Hogwarts. It will also be written on the front cover of the book and said in the interview. What do you think till now?”

“There’s more?? Harry, you will shake their world. How in Merlin’s name did you had time to plan all of this while I heard that you were studying up to 18 hours a day?”

“Well, my friend, that’s for me to know and you to discover. Now, the interview will be on my birthday. In said interview, I will reveal that I’m Lord Potter Black Evans and Peverell. The rest will be kept hidden for now and I will drop in the interview, that as the Lord Black, I demand a trial for my Heir. They won’t know what hit them, trust me. I want to be able to go with Sirius to the World Cup. So, I will take everything you found on Sirius and give a copy to the DMLE. Then, I want to have some fun. Next weekend, I will go to our new store and see who you have hired. Not that I don’t trust you but because they need to understand how important the secrecy is behind all of this. I think that summarize my week. Then, I will get to relax until my birthday. Everything else will be in motion in the background until my interview. Now, what else is new from your side?”

“Harry, I take back my previous statement. You won’t shake our world; you are aiming to destroy it. Anyway, we have discovered that there are many thieves in Gringotts. The dragon’s really happy by all the food we’ve been giving him. Other then that, business as usual.”

They did spend hours talking, planning and laughing together.

**********

Monday morning arrived and he apparated to the ICW headquarters in Geneva. “Good morning gentleman, how are you this fine day?”

“We’re good Sir, thank you for asking. What can we do to help you today?”

“Can you tell me where the Educational department is, please?”

“Sure, please follow me.”

Upon arriving at the department, Harry bows slightly to the man. “Good morning, may I talk with the Director please?”

“Sure. Do you have an appointment or is it an emergency?”

“It’s rather an urgent emergency. I’m really sorry to come out all of a sudden though.”

“No worries Sir, we barely have work in the summer. I will see what I can do. Can I take your name please?”

“Sure, my name’s Harry Potter. Please, no need to be shocked. I’m a regular citizen like you.”

Bowing slightly at Harry, the secretary goes and bring his boss. “Good morning Mr. Potter, please follow me to my office.”

Nodding at the man, he follows him.

“Now, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I’m now a Lord, many times over. I’m not saying that because I want you to call me my Lord but because I want to take my OWLs as I’m the Head of my Houses. Can I take them today and tomorrow? Please, I want them at the ICW level, not the stupid British level.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter. Give us an hour and it shall be ready. Which OWLs will you be taking?”

“Transfiguration, Animagus transformation, Charms, Potions, DADA, Herbology, Arythmancy, Runes, Warding, Healing, Dueling, Curse-breaking and Languages (French, Spanish, Bulgarian, Italian, Goblin Language and Mermish).”

The Director was stunned. “Ooof … Of course Harry. Give me an hour and it shall be ready.”

In the next two days, Harry was pushed to his max. The examiners have never seen such a powerful and smart individual in their entire lives.

“Director, is it possible to have my results now?”

“Of course Harry. I can tell you already know the results but you want our official seal on it. I can sense you have many plans and I will subscribe to this rag you British call newspaper.”

“Don’t worry Director, it shall be fixed soon. It will become a respectable newspaper soon and the 1st year is on me, Director.”

Taking the parchment from Harry, he nods at him. “Well, here are your results. I’m actually curious to see how many the records you have set here at the ICW.”

** RESULTS OF HARRY JAMES CHARLUS POTTER **

Passing grades

Outstanding – O

Exceed Expectations – E

Acceptable – A

Failing grades

Poor – P

Dreadful – D

Troll – T

Transfiguration – O++

Charms – O++

Potions – O++

Defense against the Dark Arts – O++

Herbology – O++

Arythmancy – O++

Runes – O++

Healing – O++

Dueling – O++

Languages – O++

(French, Spanish, Bulgarian, Italian, Goblin Language and Mermish)

For every O++ OWL, you get 2 OWLs.

OWLs Achieved: 20 Owls

Congratulation Lord Potter. You have achieved the highest marks for the OWL level at the ICW ever recorded.

Sincerely yours,

Director Connor

“Well, I was right Harry. You did break all records. Congratulations! If you need any help at Hogwarts, please tell me right away. I will come personally.”

“If you ever need me, I will be at Hogwarts. I will apparate directly in the Lord’s room and will open my Floo. The name’s is: Lord Hogwart’s Floo.”

“LORD HOGWARTS?”

“Well, I didn’t tell you all my Lordships. Anyway, I need to leave, I have lots of things to do. Thank you for your offer to help, Director. Have a nice day.”

**********

In his room, Harry can’t believe the number of OWLs he got. Feeling lucky, he then decided to go meet the Daily Prophet, Today, his plans will start and things begins to be in motion.

Apparating in front of the Daily Prophet building, he enters the old building. _Renovating this whole alley should bring in more money. I should talk with Ragnok._ “Good morning, may I talk with with Director Curke, please?”

“Of course, young man. May I get your name, please?”

“Harry Potter.”

She did a double take to his scar but she didn’t see it. Wondering, she nods and heads to the Director office. A minute later, a fifty years old svelte man comes out in a quick pace. “Good morning Sir, may I welcome you to the daily Prophet, Why won’t we go in my office?”

“Of course, Director Curke. Please, invite your senior staff to this meeting. It will be kind of long and I have some plans.” Gulping at his owner’s words, he nods.

After everyone is sitting comfortably, he begins. “Good morning everyone. My name is Lord Harry James Charlus Potter Black Evans Peverell. I’m the sole owner of the Daily Prophet. And I wonder one thing. Why other countries are talking about my paper as it’s vulgar rags? I’m deeply disappointed and I shall make new changes around here.”

“First and foremost, the Daily Prophet is dead. It shall be named Magical Daily News. You will issue an emergency printing later tonight saying that there’s a new owner and that my name is John Oliver. No quick quotes notes are allowed and all unregistered animagus must be registered, Rita. Furthermore, I want you to start hiring. I want 2 reporters at the Ministry at all times. I want magical Britain to know what the hell is going on in this building. Plus, I will be giving multiple interviews. Trust me in one thing, our world will be brought to it’s knees. I have a book on my real life that will come out on August 1st. Everyone in this meeting will be taking an oath, not saying anything until I choose to free you from this oath. Am I clear?”

Seeing nine nods, he waits for them to take the oaths. “Perfect, now to the fun part. No one will be fired. But, if you want to write fantasies, label it as such. No slander, assassination of characters without proof. Even me. Yes, I’m the owner but I’m a human. I’m applying on myself the same standards I ask you to uphold. Now, I want tonight’s headlines to be breaking news. Hire new journalists, make sure everyone knows what standards they must uphold. Now, I’m off to some other projects but before, I need to speak with you, Director Curke. Thank you all. Rita, know that I’m keeping an eye on everyone. You, I will make sure you get certain assignments so you can continue to live up to your reputation.”

He saw a glimpse of thirst in her eyes and they nod at each other.

“Now, Director Curke…”

“Please, call me Harold.”

“Then, you must call me Harry. Now, I know my grandfather Charlus put you as the Director a few years before he dies. I respect his choice and I will uphold it. But make sure that even if I’m at Hogwarts, I’m a Lord first. My business will not be affecting by anyone. That includes the Ministry and the Minister, Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore. With Umbridge, these four will be barred from entering the publication. I will install new wards through Gringotts tonight and tighten up security with magical bodyguards. All of this will be paid by me until we can adapt our business to our new situation. Now, let’s talk about my newest project.”

Harold was beyond surprised, impressed and excited about such a huge project. They spent another hour talking and Harry then left. 

**********

It’s Tuesday night and Harry’s in Ragnok office waiting for the papers. Seeing Harold’s owl, he understands that he got it earlier than anyone else.

**THE LAST PRINT OF THE DAILY PROPHET**

_NEW OWNER WANTS HIS PAPER TO BE NAMED_

_ MAGICAL DAILY NEWS _

_SAYS THAT NO ONE IS ABOVE THE LAW_

_WE ARE NOW HIRING!_

_JOURNALISTS MUST RESPECT_

_THEIR OATHS AND UPHOLD THEM_

_JOURNALISTS ARE COMPLETELY_

_INDEPENDENT FROM THE MINISTRY_

_MANY EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWS FROM_

_MULTIPLES LORDS AND LADIES_

_WAIT FOR YOUR MAGICAL DAILY NEWS_

_COPY TOMORROW MORNING_

_1 ST MONTH FREE FOR EVERYONE:_

_SEND AN OWL AND YOU WILL GET_

_A CERTIFICATE FOR YOUR FREE MONTH_

Reading all of this, Harry starts laughing. “And it starts. They won’t know what hits them. I would pay thousands of galleons to see the face of the evil four. Now, I will lay low until my birthday. Then, it’s a free for all and I expect to drop the Minister halfway through the summer.”

“Harry, you are one cunning individual. And it’s a trait highly respected within the Goblin Nation. Honestly, it’s like I’m watching a house of cards falling apart. And, it’s quite funny. If you need any help, we are willing to do as much as we can!”

“Thank you, my friend, but it won’t be necessary. You’ve done more than anyone else has in my entire life.”

They spent hours discussing his newest plans and Ragnok expressed his surprise to how harry is organized.

**********

A few days later, he is standing in front of the DMLE, disguised thanks to his Metamorphmagus powers. “Good morning, I have an appointment at 10am with Director bones. My name is James Evans.”

“Of course, Mr. Evans. Please, follow me. She’s expecting you.”

Sitting down in front of Director Bones, Harry starts talking. “Good morning Director Bones. I mean no harm. I did use my parents names to come and meet you.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Director Bones. I have a lot to tell you. Can you charm your office against anyone coming in? I have troubling information, regarding both of us and multiple important people in this building.”

“Of course Harry. Can you drop your persona please?”

Seeing him change into himself, she gasps. “You’re a Metamorphmagus?”

“Yes, you will understand when you read everything in this folder.”

Twenty minutes later, she was in fury. “You mean to tell me that this… this old idiot left you at these muggles wizards hating?”

“Well, he left me at their doorstep, in the middle of the night.”

“WHAT?”

“Director Bones, please calm down.”

“Harry, you have the right to call me Amelia. Please, you were supposed to come live with me from the beginning. And, your godfather is illegally in Azkaban. And, this meddling old goat harmed you in a way unseen before. He could have killed you with how much of your magic was blocked. And, he’s the Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

“Amelia, please, go read my Headships and you will understand why I’m smiling.”

“Harry, you are the most powerful being on this planet. Well, from what I can see, you must have a plan.”

“Well, here how I did plan it…”

Half an hour later, he stops talking. “Harry, you are talking about huge changes, changes that will bring our world down and up within a day. Now, I understand why you are the Heir of the 4 Founders. I wonder who will be able to cope with you. Poor lad.”

“What? I never said anything about being into guys?”

“Harry, I have eyes you know. And I’m mothering Susan. I know what to look and I read between the lines of your Inheritance test. I don’t mind and our world is really open minded on this issue. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, now, what do you think of my plans?”

“Harry, July 31st, 1994 will be remembered as the day everything changed. Your interview will rock our world, your presence in the Wizengamot will change our political landscape and your book will destroy a few well-placed people. Let’s hope our world doesn’t implodes.”

Laughing slightly, he nods his head and they continue planning for five more hours.

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a few more chapters today. Have fun reading!


	4. Interview

On July 30th, Harry’s standing in front of the Magical Daily News. He thinks about the chaos that happened the day after the news broke out that the newspaper has a new owner and the changing name. It was actually funny to see so many wizards and witches lose it. “Good morning, I’m here for an interview with Harold, Rita, and a few more journalists please.”

“Of course, Lord Potter. Please, follow me.”

“Thank you.”

They arrive at a big conference room. There’s only one seat left and it’s the one at the head of the table.

“Good morning everyone, I will have so much fun today. I have a copy of everything I want to be published tomorrow with my interview. Also, please, call me all Harry. We will get to know each other well today, after all.”

Everyone nods at that and the interview starts.

Several hours later, the interview is done, and everyone is shocked. “So, Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you think?”

“Harry, I don’t understand how you can be smiling right now. I think I speak from all of us when I say that we are beyond mad.”

“Harry, seeing how that interview went today, I’m sure you have other plans. Care to tell us about?”

“Yes but this is strictly off the records.” Waiting for them to nods, he continues. “Several weeks ago, I had a meeting with Director Bones, similar to this one, where I shared my many memories of everything happening to me. Tomorrow, my godfather will receive a trial while the news break our world. Rita, you will have an exclusive interview with Sirius. Just wait a couple of weeks before we have the interview. Also, I’m tightening the security as we speak around the building, your homes and in the Alley in general. Now, let’s have supper together and celebrate our next achievements tonight!”

**********

On July 31st, Harry’s smiling. He’s so happy. He finally turns 14 years old today. And then, he opens the newspaper.

**MAGICAL DAILY NEWS**

EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH HARRY POTTER

ON PAGE 2 AND 3

ABUSED BY MUGGLES HATING MAGIC:

WHO PLACED HIM THERE?

GRINGOTTS MEDICAL DIAGNOSIS 

ON PAGE 4

DUMBLEDORE, RONALD AND GINNY WEASLEY,

HERMIONE GRANGER **THIEVES**

INHERITANCE TEST RESULTS 

ON PAGE 5

LAWSUITS AGAINST THESE FOUR:

“THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR ACTIONS”

DANGER AT HOGWARTS:

TROLLS, CENTAURS, BASILISKS,

DEMENTORS AND MANY MORE 

WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE DOING

ENDANGERING HARRY POTTER?

HOW CAN HE BE HEADMASTER

WHILE ALL THIS DANGER IS 

ON OUR CHILDREN?

Please read many more articles about the exclusive and explosive interview with Harry Potter.

Opening page 2, he starts reading.

“Good morning Harold, Rita, Jennifer and Cedric. I hope this morning finds you well.”

“Thank you Mr. Potter. We …”

“Please everyone, call me Harry. I am here today to stop slandering against my name, to expose the truth about thieves and the truth about a certain blond Lord who tried to kill me, with the Killing curse, at Hogwarts after I killed a basilisk.”

“Kill you? Basilisk?”

“Well, let’s start with how my life in hell started. I’m willing to give you memories I have from my dear relatives abusing me and their violence towards me. Now, I was left at my muggle doorstep by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in the middle of the night, right after I survived the killing curse. Yes, he left me like some milk on a doorstep. Anyway, for ten years, my room was the Cupboard Under The Stairs. Yes, the capitalization is important. It was my official room in their house of hate. But I refused letting them win so I set myself on staying who I truly am. At my 11th birthday, I received my letter. Well, my relatives kept taking my letters and someone at Hogwarts kept sending letters to the point my Uncle took all of us and we went to somewhere weird in the middle of the sea. Then, came Hagrid. Dumbledore knew that I was being kept in the dark and did nothing except sending Hagrid. Don’t get me wrong, I admire Hagrid but when I asked around at Hogwarts, it’s always a Head of House who goes to visit those who grew up with muggles. Anyway, I’m at Hogwarts, first year when everyone’s attention was on me. Something weird kept happening. After Dumbledore’s warning about the 3rd corridor, it seemed like someone wanted me to go there.”

“Harry, are you telling me that the Headmaster told a school full of teenagers not to go somewhere? That’s stupid.”

“That’s exactly what I thought. Anyway, fast forward to the end of the first year when my then best friend came with me. We had to face a Cerberus, a devil’s snare, charmed keys, a huge transfigured chess game, an already dead troll and a logical quiz about potions. Then, guess what I had to face. Voldemort. Like he told me, “I’m a mere shadow but the time will come and everyone will fall at my feet.” I looked at him wondering what in Merlin’s name he was talking about. Then, it clicked in my head. The mirror of Erised kept the Philosopher’s stone. Yes, Dumbledore took the Philosopher stone and put it behind a series of traps. Mind you, three 1st year were able to get through. I had a whole summer to think about it and I had a feeling that it was a test, made for me. I just didn’t know who or why but I did know now that someone wants me dead.”

“Harry, why didn’t you go to the Headmaster?”

“Because he was always weird around me. The way he says: Harry, my boy. No one has the right to call me that except my parents and thanks to his meddling, they are dead. In the Hospital wing, I did ask him why Voldemort wanted to kill and he replied that I was too young. Anyway, let’s go to 2nd year. It was a hell of a year, everyone turned on me. Even my so called best friend took their distance from me. Only a few didn’t. A student, Ginevra Weasley, was under the influence of a dark artifact that opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk. Only a Parseltongue can open the Chamber and guess what? I call it, the Potter luck. Due to my Lordships, I have gained many abilities. One of them was from the Peverell Lordship and it’s that I can understand, read and speak Parseltongue. The whole school, including most teachers, turned on me. Dumbledore knew I wasn’t behind the attacks but didn’t stop the school from treating me in that way. Spells, pranks, potions, I had to constantly be on the watch, never knew when I will be attacked again. Again, I will give you the numerous memories. Then, one evening, the Chamber was opened again, and Ginny Weasley was taken in it. I had to go when the Defense Professor was escaping for his life. I had to fight an 80 ft long basilisk.”

“WHAT? 80ft LONG? How can no one see it?”

“It was, I admit it, a genius discovery from my so-called friend, Hermione Granger. The huge snake was using the pipes of the school. Anyway, I went down and Fawkes (the Headmaster’s familiar) came down with the Sorting hat. The phoenix attacked the snake, it pierced it’s eyes. I had to fight the basilisk with Godric Gryffindor’s sword. I was able to kill it but as you see in my arm, one of it’s fangs went through my arm. Fawkes cried in my injury and thank Merlin, it healed. I wonder something, if Fawkes was able to come in the Chambers, couldn’t he flash the Headmaster in said Chambers? Again, it was another test from the meddling old Headmaster.”

“Harry, it’s a wonder you are still alive. Dumbledore seems focused on you in an unhealthy way. What will happen when you go to Hogwarts?”

“Well, I have another surprise. This is my OWLs results. I went to the ICW three weeks ago and you can publish them if you want. Also, the Director of the Educational department of the ICW will be present on September 1st to make sure my results will be approved by the current meddling headmaster. You are all of course invited.”

“Thank you, Harry, for this gracious invite. Earlier, you said something about Lordships. How many did you got?”

“Well, in all honesty, quite a few. I would like to continue my stories about Hogwarts before talking about this summer. Let’s just say that the rest of this interview will be quite explosive. Now, my third year. It was quite quiet if you compare it the 2nd year but way more dangerous. On the train to Hogwarts, 2-3 Dementors boarded on the train and one tried to kiss me. If it wasn’t for Professor Lupin, I will be dead now. Oh, this is nothing compared to what comes next. My next encounter with these foul creatures was in the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Most of the Dementors stationed at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade came to the Quidditch Stadium and attacked me. I will be honest and say that it was Dumbledore who caught me. Now, that doesn’t excuse the fact that he didn’t fought the Minister over these foul creatures. Let’s head to the end of 3rd year. At the time, I knew that Sirius Black was the reason that my parents are dead. That is false, 100%. The Minister knows that Peter Pettigrew is alive. My request for a trial for my godfather, by blood, was denied by the Minister himself. I didn’t know we live in a dictatorship. Anyway, he decided to permit a Dementor to kiss Sirius on Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore in all his wisdom, approved a student to carry a time turner so she will be able to attend all her classes. We are indeed talking about my so-called best friend Hermione Granger. Dumbledore advised us to go back a few hours and try to save Sirius. Now, I followed the advice of my ex-mentor and Headmaster. I didn’t know it was illegal until this summer where I did study more than what I was used to do. We went back in time, saved Sirius, who never received a trial and Dumbledore knows it! He did nothing to save Sirius since he was the Secret keeper of my parents and he also was a witness of my parents will. Said will was blocked from being published by Dumbledore himself for my so-called security. So, at the beginning of this summer, I went to Gringotts and requested a meeting with Lord Ragnok. What we discovered was beyond outrageous. The old meddling headmaster blocked 90% of my core and blocked most of my abilities. How I was able to function, to study and to practise magic is beyond me. Anyway, I gave you copies of all documents Gringotts gave me. I also will say that everyone who did any kind of profit with my name without my approval will get sued. Slander, fictions created many problems for me, and I do not take it slightly what they all did to me! My lawyers are already working on that as we speak. I have the reassurance of Lord Ragnok that Gringotts will produce all official documents I approve of and they are willing to swear that all documents I gave you are authentic. Not complete, that’s my discretion. But 100% authentic.”

There was a huge silence in the conference room. Too much information was divulged and after a few minutes, Rita spoke first. “Harry, what is your goal today?”

“My goal is for the truth to come out. Too much has happened to me and I will not be silenced. There will be huge repercussions on anyone who tries to slander my name. Now, with everything you have learned, do you have questions?”

“Yes Harry. Why wait until today?”

“Because after receiving all this information, I went directly to the DMLE and shared all this information with them. I will head to the Wizengamot on my birthday and make sure that Sirius gets a trial. As the Lord Black, I will demand a trial for my Heir under Veriseratum.”

“You think he is innocent?”

“I know he is innocent, I already said so to the Minister. He chose to not respect our laws and he committed an illegal action towards House Black. I will make sure that he pays for that mistake, the wrath of House Black will fall on those who commit illegal actions toward me and my House.”

“What will happen between you and Dumbledore?”

“As soon he is under control, I will make it clear that I’m not a pawn in his hands. I’m a Lord many times over and what I say it in this interview and will be announced officially in the Wizengamot: Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, I officially declare you an enemy of the Houses of Potter, Black, Evans and Peverell. As much as the other thieves; Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger will also be declared an enemy of the Houses of Potter, Black, Evans and Peverell. In another subject, I demand an official trial to Lord Lucius Malfoy, to his actions towards me when he tried to kill me at the end of my 2nd year.”

The interview lasts a few moments.

Harry’s wondering how his enemies are reacting to this news. He wishes he could see their faces and just enjoy the anguish. He prepares himself and decides to apparate to the Ministry so he can prepare the surprises of the day.

Smiling, he metamorphoses himself and head to the Wizengamot Chamber. He then waits, standing there, invisible.

**********

At Hogwarts, the whole staff was shocked. Everyone read through the interview and looked at Dumbledore. “You told me he was safe with them! You’re a liar! And you left an innocent man in jail when you knew he wasn’t guilty! Shame on you Albus! I thought I knew you but no more. You will stay away from the boy and if you don’t, Merlin himself won’t stop me from killing you!” Minerva left the Great Hall screaming about a meddling old goat.

“Albus, I stand with Harry. And because you can’t fire me without the approval of the Board of Governors or the Founders Heirs, I will not spew hate on him. He is quite talented to received this score at his OWLs. I will support Lily’s son to the end. My role as a spy is done and you will not try to threaten me again!” Severus left the Great Hall while everyone looked at him shocked by his words.

“Albus, my loyalty is with Harry, Lily and James son. You touch one hair of Lord Potter and I will duel you to the death.” Flitwick left the Great Hall to go see where his colleagues are and to talk about the next actions to be taken.

“Albus, you wrote your death note when you decided to use the boy. He’s now a sitting Lord, who finished his OWLs two years early. Touch him and you will face the wrath of Hufflepuff herself.” She decided to go find her colleagues and help them against Albus.

Dumbledore couldn’t understand how the boy knew of his heritage. He also knew that he lost all of his work done in the last 13 years.

In the Burrow, everyone was shocked. “YOU HAD TO ACT LIKE UNEDUCATED CHILDREN! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS, YOU SPOILED CHILDREN! HE’S A LORD MANY TIME OVER AND YOU STOLE FROM HIM! WHO TOLD YOU TO ACT IN SUCH A PETTY WAY? TELL. ME. NOW!”

Trembling, Ron looks at his beyond angry father. “The Headmaster told us it would be good to surround Harry so he doesn’t become dark…”

“ARE YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVING THAT THE BOY WHO LIVED WILL BE DARK BECAUSE HE SPEAKS PARSELTONGUE YOU IDIOT? IT’S A LANGUAGE LIKE ANY OTHER LANGUAGE! HE CONSIDERS YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC OF A SISTER ENEMIES OF HIS HOUSE! GUE TO HIS POTTER HOUSE, HE IS THE HIGHEST LORD THAT EXISTS IN THE WORLD YOU IDIOTS!”

Hearing his father yelling, it hits Ron. He messed big times. Ginny wasn’t doing any better, she was crying that she lost Harry and he will never love her. “He will never love me like I love him.”

Her father couldn’t believe it. “BILL WAS RIGHT! IT WAS A MISTAKE TO BUY YOU THESE STUPID BOOKS! IT’S NOT TRUE, HOW CAN A 5 YEARS OLD FIGHT A VAMPIRE! I WILL SEND YOU TO A MIND HEALER AND I DON’T A SINGLE HELL WHAT ANYONE SAYS! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! I WILL HAVE TO GO TALK TO HIM SO HE DOESN’T DESTROY THE REST OF US. BOTH OF YOU BECAME PARIAH IN OUR SOCIETY. ONE WRONG MOVE AT HOGWARTS AND YOU ARE OUT OF THE FAMILY!”

“Arthur…”

“NO MOLLY, SHUT UP! EVERYONE WILL LISTEN TO ME NOW! WE ARE DOING DAMAGE CONTROL AND I DON’T A SHIT WHO SAYS WHAT! EVERYONE WILL LISTEN TO ME AND ONLY ME. UNDERSTOOD?”

Hearing 6 yeses, he turns around and apparates at the Ministry.

**********

Receiving her copy of the Magical Daily News, she froze. He now knows everything. Oh my God, he told everyone about everything. How can she go to Hogwarts and face him? Well, he declared her an enemy of his Houses. What does that even mean? “Hermione, dear. Are you okay? You’ve been standing there for 5 minutes, white as a sheet.”

Accepting her fate, she hands the newspaper to her parents. Twenty minutes later, they are pissed off. “How can you do something like this to a friend? You used him in a way … We didn’t raise you that way, what is wrong in your head? You’re supposed to be smart! Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Professor Dumbledore told us that Harry was going dark and we needed to befriend him. He also told us he will pay us. He didn’t say from where.”

“That’s your explanation? Pretty pathetic, quite honestly! Good for him to stand up for himself in front of such abuse! We are disgusted by your choices and we will think again about you going to that school! Go to your room and don’t leave it until we come talk to you!”

**********

Everyone in Magical Britain’s shocked. No one expected such revelations to be made public. Their savior was abused! Dumbledore knew and did nothing. He used Harry, stole from him. A sitting Lord of the Wizengamot tried to kill a child in Hogwarts! They demand blood and they demand it now!

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter will be posted today! Enjoy!


	5. Wizengamot

Every journalist from every newspaper across the Magical World who could take a portkey to England’s present in the Wizengamot. The bombshells are just starting, and they know it. They couldn’t be away from such an explosive situation.

Fudge was wondering what the hell was going on. This morning was a disaster, and it seems that every journalist from all the Magical world is in the Chambers and they are here for blood.

He arrives in the Chamber and sees it full of people. he looks at the gallery and sees it full of people, common wizards and journalists. Looking around for Lord Potter, he can’t find him. he then shakes his head and decides to start. “Please everyone. We need to start our session today! Please be seated.”

As soon as he sits down to begin, the doors burst open and a completely changed Harry Potter stood there.

“I, LORD HARRY JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, HEAD AND LORD OF THE HOUSES OF POTTER, BLACK, EVANS AND PEVERELL, DO DECLARE THESE HOUSES PART OF MY LORDSHIPS. I SO DECLARE IT, SO MOTE IT BE!”

A huge powerful wave of magic erupts in the Chamber. No one talks and Dumbledore looks at him slightly scared of what is coming next. He's right of being scared, he's about to harvest what he did sow himself.

“I, LORD HARRY JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, DO DECLARE ALBUS PERCIVAL WILFRID BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER, TRAITORS OF MY HOUSES. I ALSO DECLARE THEM ENEMIES OF MY HOUSES AND REFUSE THEM ACCESS TO ANY OF MY PROPERTIES. SO I DEMAND IT, SO MOTE IT BE.”

Then, Harry does the unthinkable. He uses an old magic law, for a Lord to demand for his Heir to be judged in front of the Wizengamot.

“I, LORD HARRY JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, LORD AND HEAD OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK, DEMAND AND REQUIRE FOR MY HEIR TO BE JUDGED BY THE OLD MAGIC IN THIS SACRED CHAMBER! I DEMAND THAT HE IS TO BE MAGICALLY TRANSPORTED HERE, RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE ATTEMP ON HIS LIFE. IF ANYONE TRIES, THEY WILL COPE WITH THE WRATH OF THE HOUSE BLACK. SO I DEMAND IT, SO MOTE IT BE!

A huge lightning bold erupted in the Chamber. Everyone jumped screaming from the sudden manifestation of power. Standing there, Sirius Black clothed in beautiful clothes, looking healthy and smiling at them. “Good morning Sirius, sorry it took a bit of time. I will explain everything but I want you to be trial under the Veriseratum. You have no choice other to accept the decision of Lord Black.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Good, Minister, Chief Warlock, as I did your job, I will be asking the questions. Aurors, please give the prisoner the Veriseratum.”

“Wait a minute …”

“Minister Fudge, I will suggest you to shut up and keep quiet. Keep your toad tied with a leash please. I will turn my attention to you evil four in just a moment.”

After making sure Sirius receives the Veriseratum, he starts asking questions.

“State your name.”

“Sirius Orion Black.”

“In which House where you in at Hogwarts?”

“Gryffindor.”

“We established that the truth serum works. Any objections? None, perfect, I will begin my questioning. Sirius, were you the secret keeper of the Potters?”

“No.”

“Who was it?”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

“Who knew about that information?”

“Alice Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore.”

Turning to face the Lords and Ladies, he asks them. “Convenient that the others who knew were all incapacitated? My godmother rests in a ward in St-Mungos due to a disgusting attack on her and her family. My godfather was sent to jail while the Chief Warlock knew about all of this. I will come back on this later on.”

“Harry, my boy, are you accusing me of something?” 

“Chief Warlock, we are in the middle of an interrogation. Also, this is the first time you breach decorum and not call me by my name. I haven’t given you the right to talk. Please, sit down and stop talking.”

“Now Sirius, sorry about that. Can you tell me what happened on the night of Halloween?”

He then explained what happened. He saw his parents dead on the floor, Harry in his crib, his scar bleeding. He then went outside and Hagrid almost forced him to give him his godson. Everyone looked horrified. They imprisoned an innocent man to Azkaban. And for most of them, their _Light Lord_ knew all about it from the beginning.

“So, are you telling me that Hagrid was sent by Dumbledore to take me from my parents house? Did you know where the meddling Chief Warlock was taking me?”

“No, I did not. When I escaped last year, I thought about who would still be alive. I don’t know why I thought that you might have been sent to Lily’s sister but everyone knew that she hated magic. When I saw you run from her house, I wanted to help you but I couldn’t.”

“Lord and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I have no further questions to Sirius Black. I have questions to the Chief Warlock, to the Minister, to his toad and to Lord Lucius Malfoy. Until then, let’s vote on his acquittal.”

Sirius was given the antidote and was declared clear of all charges. He hugged Harry and he told him to go relax in the gallery and to enjoy the show.

“Now, Ladies and Lords of the most esteemed Wizengamot, I would like to offer some new information that has been giving to me from certain people in the Ministry. I had a good meeting with my friend, Lord Ragnok, who confirmed said information with his own documents.” Waving his hands, a huge pile of folders appeared out of nowhere. Waving his hands again, each folder reaches all those present, even the journalists.

“Each of these folders contains proof that our esteemed Minister is being bribed by many families, especially Lord Lucius Malfoy himself. I wonder why someone would feel the need to pay such amounts if said person was innocent. Anyway, the first three parchments show you all the payments done in the last two years. Can you imagine the corruption in our Ministry? Who, I should remind you, was created to fight corruption in our society in the first place and making sure we are safe from harm? Then, my favorite part. Albus Percival Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore, such a long name for someone so corrupt. Dear Albus, here, blocked 90% of my magical core. How in Merlin’s name I was able to pass my classes is beyond me. Then, he, with a few accomplices, stole from me. Thieves, hypocrites, and dark lords are all the same to me. Disgusting wizards and witches who behaves like the law doesn’t apply to them. So, in light of all this information and the fact that our DMLE is behind most of it, I present a few motions. The first is a non-confidence vote against our corrupted Minister and his disgusting toad. The second is the permanent removal of our dear Albus from ALL his positions. Then, I vote Director Bones for the Minister’s position to clean the Ministry from all the corruption. And Lord Diggory as the new Chief Warlock. He is a respectable man who will help our future Minister to fight corruption, and both have a no-nonsense policy.”

Screams of relief, of anger is heard all over the chamber. Removing his wand from it’s holster, he launches a huge explosion in the air. “Finally, some silence. Who’s the youngest here? Me. And it falls on me to make sure adults two, three or even four times my age behave their own age. Please, we are a civilized Nation. Let us behave like one, especially with all the International press present. For the first vote, who votes yes?”

85% of the Wizengamot voted to kick out Fudge and Umbridge. “Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, you are hereby under arrest for multiple charges of corruption. You will be detained until a trial can be scheduled. Aurors, bring them to their cells.”

“Thank you Lead Auror Shacklebolt. Now, the second motion. Please, Dumbledore, spare us your grandfather face and tone.”

“You cannot remove me from being Headmaster. Only the Heirs of the Founders can remove me.” No longer was present the kind grandfather face, his face was red from the anger and was restraining himself from shouting at Lord Potter.

“You are indeed right, Dumbledore. Remember when I took my vow about my Lordships? I said they are a part of my Lordships. You are in for the surprise of your life, Percival.

I, LORD HARRY JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, DO DECLARE NOW ALL THE HOUSES I’M HEAD OF. I’M THE HEAD AND LORD OF THE HOUSES OF POTTER, BLACK, EVANS, PEVERELL, GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF, EMRYS AND MORGANA. SO I DECLARE, SO I DEMAND, SO MOTE IT BE!”

A huge golden light erupted from Harry while he was talking. When he was saying each House, the crest of said House was appearing on his left shoulder on his robes. Everyone was shocked. ALL FOUR FOUNDERS? It never happened in their History to have one Heir to all four. AND ALSO, EMRYS? AND MORGANA? This is crazy! No one in recent history even tried to claim them and he is their Heir!

“Wilfric, dear, as Lord Hogwarts, I replace you with Professor McGonagall as Headmistress. You will be put under arrest until we are sure that the vaults of Hogwarts are free from your corruption.”

The press couldn’t believe that someone held so much power, neither could the Wizengamot. Even Sirius who knew quite a bit was shocked, he could not believe how powerful Harry is. Proud of the huge prank and the biggest middle-finger he ever saw, his godson is pulling right at this moment, he looks at Dumbledore and give him a small bye-bye wave.

“You can now see that I’m not joking around. The Castle of MY Ancestors is not a playground for this meddling old goat. I know for a fact that the four heads of House have told dear Albus this morning that their loyalty lays with me. That was before they knew about my Lordships. Lady Hogwarts herself told me about all your plans Albus. I’m quite surprised you are willing to bring back Voldemort just to see me die. Were you really that naïve to think I will accept what an old goat thinks about doing to me and my future? You are quite delusional.”

Everyone gasps, looking at Albus with murderous looks. Sirius was being held down by a couple of aurors. “Now, who here is willing to vote to replace Albus Dumbledore with Amos Diggory?”

At this moment, it’s more a formality than anything else. This young Lord holds more power than anyone and no one wants to piss him off. His power is rolling out of him in waves. 

“Director Bones, are you willing to give a speech to the Chamber so we can start rebuilding our Ministry to what it used to be?”

“Of course, Lord Potter.”

She gave a speech that no one will remember. The amount of shocking news left them half shocked, half stunned.

“Thank you, Director Bones. Now, I know how I will vote. Would the Wizengamot like to vote now?”

80% of the Wizengamot did vote yes and the smile on Harry’s face is going to be on every newspaper tomorrow.

“Perfect, I have one last small issue. Lord Lucius Malfoy, as you tried to kill me a couple of years ago and the grief party, I demand from the Wizengamot that you be tried by Veriseratum! And before you try to refute that did happen, I will be giving a memory. Minister Bones, can I ask for a pensieve projecter, please?”

“Of course, Lord Potter. It will take a minute.”

Everyone’s looking at him with newfound awe. He’s going head-to-head with one of the most savage Lords of this chamber and he’s not even looking at him. Harry, on the other hand, is counting the number of dark marks in the chamber. He counts over ten. “Minister Bones, due to certain members of our chamber being marked with the dark mark, can I request more aurors please?”

“It will be immediately done, Lord Potter. I do not respond well to such information. Aurors, enter the Chamber, immediately.”

All those with the marks decided to take out their wands but Harry saw what is going to happen. “Accio death eaters wands!”

Seventeen wands left their owners and raced to Harry hands. Everyone gasps by the wandless magic and by the number of death eaters in the Wizengamot. Immediately, the Minister, Chief Warlock, all the aurors and the rest of the Wizengamot raised their wands at the seventeen death eaters. “Lord and Ladies of our esteemed Wizengamot, I think it will be safe to question all of them, to see if there are others in the Ministry and in our beloved country.”

“I second Lord Potter’s motion!” Harry turns around and see Lord Greengrass standing there. Nodding at him, he gives him a small smile.

“Aurors, arrest this man and anyone who tries to protect him. I will not have death eaters roaming free in our society.”

"Thank you Minister Bones for reacting promptly." 

Dozens of aurors started arresting the seventeen terrorists. “These will need to be trialed under Veriseratum, in front of the press. I don’t care the slightest that they are pureblood or not.”

**********

Hours later and many trials later, they knew that they have been lied to. “I move to take 80% of the content of their vaults. 30% to the Ministry, 30% to Gringotts for all their help uncovering a lot of all this and 20% to create a fun controlled by both the Ministry and Gringotts to help those affected by the last war.”

His suggestion is immediately approved and he nods at them. “Esteemed Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I would like to express my sincere apologies for how today turned out to be. I was not expecting such work to be needed to be done but what can we do. I will select Sirius Black as my regent here in the Wizengamot. Do trust me that I will come if I feel that something isn’t working in our most esteemed Chamber. I trust my Regent to represent my interest, Minister Bones and the new Chief Warlock to represent our interest and their commitment of the law should be commended. Two important things: the first is that I feel we will have a security breach at the World Cup. Second, knowing my luck at Hogwarts, I’m sure you all read it in the papers this morning, something will happen this year as well. If my name comes out of this cup, I will react swiftly and quick. I will not be entered against my will in anything.”

“Before I leave, I will be at Hogwarts, upgrading the Castle, adding the new classes. As of this second, as the Heir of the Founders and explained in the Charter of Hogwarts, I’m disbanding the Board of Governors. I will be adapting the wards of the Castle. No one, and I mean no one, can enter Hogwarts without my consent or the Headmistress and the Future Deputy. Journalists will be invited on August 26th to discover certain new parts of the Castle. The Ministry can come a week before the beginning of classes, so they can know exactly how I’m changing the Castle and how much better the education will become. Britain was once the heart of the magical world, now we are considered a joke. It is time to raise for our ashes and to become what Merlin envisioned us to be: the beating heart of Magic herself. Thank you!”

Everyone’s on their feet, clapping for the young Lord’s words. They discovered that he can speak to a crowd. 

Seeing Sirius, he nods at him and exits the Chamber. “Good afternoon Sirius, long time no see!”

“You’re becoming cheeky too, it’s amusing! And I’m good. I didn’t know you could be that powerful Harry! I’m so proud of you! Where are we going?”

“I will tell you when we arrive there. Too many people around us. Grab my arm please.”

He then apparates them in front of Potter Castle. “Welcome to my Ancestor’s home, Sirius. We will spend a few hours making sure everything is in good condition then we will head to Hogwarts. I will be bring in contractors, Goblins and all of my house-elves to help renovate Hogwarts. I will renovate myself certain parts of the Castle. You, on the other hand, will see a healer from Gringotts. Within 48 hours, you will be good as new.”

“Thank you, Harry for everything you’re doing. You are a force to be reckoned with, quite honestly. You have both your father and your mother's character in you. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.”

“It's always a good thing, dear dogfather. I will explain everything, but first, let’s go home.”

Sirius smiled, home. It feels good hearing Harry saying it.

“Well, Potter Castle is almost brand new. I love my house-elves. They are dedicated and I’m happy that they are free and still choosing to stay. It’s time to go to Hogwarts. I wonder what kind of welcome back I will get over there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter I will add today. I'm already writting the 11th chapter. Will update more as soon as I write more too. Hope you like this one! ;)


	6. Renovating Hogwart's

“Well, I wasn’t expecting a welcome back party but the Castle seems empty. Something might be happening.” He puts his wand back in it’s holster and takes his armband and presses on the diamond. The shaft then appears, leaving Sirius shocked. “You have a staff?”

“Uhm … yeah, why?”

“You ask me why? Really Harry?”

“Sirius, I know you don’t like being quite sirius but this is one of these moments where the smallest detail might help us. Stay quiet so I can think.”

Smiling at his godson wordplay, he gets serious and nods. They arrive at the Headmistress office and the gargoyle comes to life, bows at Harry. “Good evening Lord Hogwarts, they’re expecting you in the office.”

“Thank you, dear protector! They could have left a message though.” Nodding at the gargoyle, they then reach the door of the office.

“Good evening Professors. You seem quite happy, did something happen?”

“No need to be cheeky Harry. What happened to you? You got tall, you’re svelte. YOU HAVE A STAFF?”

“Okay, for the benefit of the doubt here, I will explain everything but please, after this time, don’t make me repeat it. It takes half an hour and I already did it 3 times. One of them was for the mutt next to me.”

“Hey! I’m a grim, not a mutt.”

“Sirius, dear, for me, it’s the same thing.”

Hearing Snape chuckling made Harry froze. He then nods at the Professor and receives a kind smile. “Okay, here goes my story…”

Half an hour later and two liters of water, he looks at all their shocked faces. “Please, don’t send me any pity looks. I appreciate your kindness; in fact, I welcome it. Even you Professor Snape. I can sense you are sincere. Now, I will show you my Inheritance test but please, I will need a secrecy oath from all of you. The information in it will cause a huge explosion of interest towards me and I don’t need more attention. Especially after today.”

Hearing chuckles, he gives them the Inheritance test. “The meddling old goat could have really killed me. I think I’m still alive thanks to the Merlin blood in mine. I was honestly thinking of throwing Albus in the Veil of Death. But, then I decided to do the one thing would kill him. Destroy his reputation, anyway much of it was fake. Now, enough of this parasite. I heard from Lady Hogwarts herself the kind words you told Albus this morning and for that, I thank you four from the bottom of my heart. I will use the Potter vault to renovate, modernize, create new parts of the Castle and create a new Quidditch Stadium. The only thing I want is to make sure this school gets back to being number one. Are you in?”

“Harry, you are actually personally funding ALL renovations, including anything from the other Houses?”

“Of course, Professor Snape. I welcome you question. I’m the Heir of ALL Founders, I will represent them all. I will no longer be a student; Lady Hogwarts is about to force upon me the position of Apprenticeship. I won’t represent Gryffindor anymore but Hogwarts herself, as I’m Lord Hogwarts. Change is coming at Hogwarts. I’m expecting all the changes to cost up to 100 000 000G. I don’t have any problems with spending my money on the future of our country! And my investment in the school will be back in my vaults within the next four months, due to some new investments.”

“Why that much?”

“Well, I have quite a few changes. First, the actual Castle will get renovated. Okay, I have a long list of changes. Then, I want to have all 4 Houses to be living in towers. We will move where the actual towers are now. We will have the main building, the Great Hall and all floors of classes. We will have six towers. One for Astronomy. The 4 Founders towers and the last one will be for the House elves. They deserve to be treated with respect and they will. All towers will be accessible from the 4th floor. Second, we will divide the classes on each corridor and build three new corridors.

The basement will be solely reserved for potions, including master’s student. We will create ventilation charms so everything will be aerated.

The first corridor will be like it is now but we will create an underground heated tunnel so we can come and go to the greenhouses without freezing in the winter. Plus, we will create three new greenhouses to grow most of our food ourselves. We have to be independent from everyone.

Then, on the second floor, we will have the Transfiguration, Languages, Runes, and Arythmancy classes.

The third floor will be Dueling, Warding, Curse-Breaking and Charms classes.

The fourth floor with be a special floor. We will have the library, which be enlarged five times it’s actual size, it will take half the fourth floor. I will add twenty-five study rooms plus a whole section on the Founders that will open later this year. We will also have on the second half of the floor, a huge common room where all four houses can meet and mingle.

The fifth floor will be reserved only for the Masteries, except for Potions. Classrooms will be adapted each semester.

The sixth floor will consist of nothing for now, except if you have any ideas.

The seventh whole floor will consist of a huge common room, with study rooms and relaxation rooms.

The last 3 floors will be added, ready to be separated but left as it is.

So, what do you think?”

“Harry, where did you had time to think about all this? And how do you want to do all this in a month?”

“Please Sirius, I’m not finished. All the renovation will see the Castle add more brick structures, hence the high price. The actual Quidditch stadium will be brought down. I will add a ward stone under the field itself and it will protect the spectators from the weather. Not the players, we need good players from Hogwarts too. Plus, the new structure will cost 3 000 000G, it will all be in stone. As it should have been, according to my Ancestors.”

“How do you know the price?”

“You aren’t the only one I’m speaking with, Professor Snape. I’m in speaking terms with the Goblins, who declared me a friend of the Nation. I’m also talking with ten different contractors. Plus, I have asked the help of the Potter elves and will do the same with the elves here at Hogwarts. Gringotts will give me a 15% cut of the final price, due to our Friendship.”

“You’re Friend with Lord Ragnok himself?”

_“Of course, friend Flitwick. He told me to say Hi and that you should visit soon.”_

_“Thank you, Lord Hogwarts. I’m surprised and honored to hear a wizard speak my language with such ease.”_

_“Ragnok himself gave me the lessons. He’s an amazing teacher!”_

“Unbelievable! He … really?”

“Of course, Master Flitwick. I will never lie to anyone.”

“Okay, for those who don't understand, can you cue us in, please?”

“Yes Sirius, Lord Ragnok himself show me how to speak his language. I did spend almost all summer at Gringotts, and I believe he told me that the room I’m using will always be mine.”

Silence as everyone’s trying to wrap their minds around this new information.

“Okay, Professors, I’m sorry if I cut the meeting short but I barely ate today, and I still have to go talk to the elves. Do I have your approval for the renovations?”

They all nod at the Headmistress. “Yes, Lord Hogwarts. What will be our role in that and what will be yours?”

“Professors, I need you to find teachers to teach the first three years. You will be taking from fourth year to seventh plus Mastery students. The last group will start only in the winter semester and will only be selecting maximum two students per Master. My role in all of this will be to help in the renovation. And yes, that means spending hours everyday working myself out. As soon as Sirius is cleared, he will be with me. It will give him something to focus his energy.”

As everyone is laughing, he pouts. “Hey! I’m not a child.”

“Sure Sirius, you aren’t. I’m proud of you!!”

Everyone, even Sirius, laugh.

“Okay, tomorrow morning, I will go visit both the Minister and the Chief Warlock. Then, I will go talk with Ragnok and the contractors. Tomorrow 2pm, we will start the renovations. I’m expecting 3 weeks but if I force it a bit, it should be ready in two weeks. Now, I will wish you an amazing end of evening and I will go eat for all of us!”

He bows at them and apparates to the kitchen right away.

“Good evening, can I talk to all of you, please?”

Hundred of pops was heard. “Good evening, I wish you are all doing good. I would like to ask your help with something. We are going to be renovating the whole Castle, adding new structures to it. Can I ask for your help? I also have my elves from Potter Castle that will help us.”

“Yes, Lord Hogwarts, we be helping you. I be Zoe, the Head elf.”

“Hi Zoe, nice to meet you. Great, I have some news concerning all of you. One of the new towers will be for all of you. You will get actual rooms for each one of you. And please, call me Harry.”

“Yes, Master Harry. You are really kind Master Harry. Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t worry about it. Can I ask you for some food please? I was busy all day and I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Of course, Master Harry! Here you go!”

“Thanks guys, you are awesome!”

It was a great end of day. He will go sleep in the Gryffindor tower for today and then tomorrow morning, he will officially take his room as Lord Hogwarts.

**********

After training, showering, and eating breakfast, he decides to take his room. That being done, he heads to the Ministry.

“Good morning, I would like a meeting with both the Minister and the Chief Warlock. Please, tell them Lord Potter wants to talk with them. Thank you.”

“Yes, Lord Potter. Give me a minute, Sir.”

Looking at the running secretary, he chuckles slightly. She nods at him and he enters the room.

“Good morning to both of you, how are you today?”

Both of them are glaring at him. “What?”

“Harry, I love you like my son but honestly, why? The Ministry is a mess!”

“Lord Potter …”

“Please, call me Harry!”

“Then you must call me Amos. Honestly, I want to thank you for your kind words. We barely know each others and you were beyond kind.”

“I have met Cedric and I guess you have read the interview? He’s one of the few who stood by me and quite honestly, no bad parents are going to help make Cedric into the young man he is. He has a strong moral code and I put it that his parents must have teach him. No thanks needed, Amos.”

“I’m quite proud of Cedric and he always talks about you. Oups, shouldn’t have opened my mouth. Anyway, I needed to thank you. What can we do for you today?”

Laughing at Amo’s blunder about his son, Harry smiles at Amos. “It’s good to know because I think about him a lot too. Anyway, I’m fere today to fix a few problems in this hole of corruption. Make it a law that anyone who wants to work at the Ministry to pass a test and be questioned by Veriseratum. You will clean the building faster than chasing the rats one by one. Start with the aurors and they will be able to accelerate the process. Then, we need to have more aurors. I have a bad feeling about Voldemort and I’m doing everything I can to prepare our world to a possible return. I will donate 4 000 000G to the DMLE, so we can hire new aurors. Bring them from the mainland if you have to. But please, take out all these disgusting laws that makes us look like we are stuck in the past. As soon you take these laws off, Britain’s image will start to shine a bit better. So, what do you think?”

“Wow. I’m speechless Harry. Are you sure you don’t want to be Minister? You seem to have the answer to everything. And as for your donation, I can’t take it. I need an incentive.”

“Fine, say that anyone who gives over a certain amount get a tax break if they finance said department or said cause.”

“Good idea. Perfect.”

“Here’s a check of 4 000 000G. Signed by Lord Ragnok himself and me.”

“Wow Harry, you don’t wait to act.”

“Honestly Amos, I’m using my own money to renovate Hogwarts, so it doesn’t impact the students. I will be so busy with all the renovations that I didn’t want to forget the mess I handed you. I’m sorry but I have to run to Gringotts to deal with Ragnok. By the way, I’m expecting a delegation led by the two of you to come at Hogwarts the 22nd. Everything should be done by then and the journalists will be at Hogwarts the 26th. Now, I love you both. Please, Amelia say hi to Susan from me. Amos, tell Cedric I say hi. Don’t tell him what you told me and what I told you. Plus, tell him that I’m inviting him to stay at Hogwarts from now if you let him. Please, be safe. Hire private guards, there are still rotten apples in the building. Bye!”

He then apparates from the Minister’s office. “This should be impossible. No one can apparate from here or into here. Harry will always be someone to live up to anyone’s expectations. What’s going on between him and your son?”

“I don’t know but if he told me one day that they will be together, I will be the happiest dad on Earth. Let’s start applying Harry’s suggestions!”

He popped in the Gringotts Entrance Hall. _“Good morning. I’m Lord Potter, here for a scheduled meeting with Lord Ragnok.”_

_“Yes, Lord Potter. Please, follow me.”_

Sitting in front of Ragnok, they talk for a few minutes and then business talk starts.

“Harry, are you sure you want to spend so much money?”

“Yes, my other investments will cover the money within 4 months. Don’t worry Ragnok. Now, about the mirror business, what’s going on?”

“It’s almost done. You can start with your other business and I will start buying the other newspapers and magazines starting tomorrow.”

“Perfect, my plans are all advancing at a good pace. Now, for the renovations, thank you for the discount. And thank you for your help, Ragnok.”

“You are doing something unheard of Harry. There is no way I will miss that kind of advertising for the bank!”

Laughing together, they then continue to finish the last small details about the renovations.

**********

It’s now 1:30pm and Harry is standing with all the Professors of Hogwarts. “Professors, in 10 minutes, the Goblins and the contractors will come and start installing their tents and bring all their materials. Around 2:10pm, we shall begin renovation our beautiful Hogwarts. In the first week, we will do all the exterior renovations, constructions and anything else. The second week will be redesigning the whole interior of the Castle without affecting of Lady Hogwarts. The Castle herself approves of my plans and it will be beyond anything you have ever seen. Your role will be to help the Headmistress to find more personnel. From all around the world. I have it from the Minister that she and the Chief Warlock will begin removing all those nasty laws about any magical being. Like I said in the Wizengamot, Britain shall return to it’s former glory, the heart of Magic herself. May the Divinities protect you and help you. Good luck everyone.” He nods at them and then leaves.

“The power this lad has under his skin can be felt 5 miles away. His heart is way too pure, especially after all he’s been through.”

“Ponoma, you are 100% right. I didn’t help but I have realized my mistakes. And he already offered his help. Lily’s son through and through.”

They all look at Snape. He nods at them and turn arounds to start searching for Potion teachers.

At 2:30, the renovations started. Everything was installed, all materials was brought with the workers. Over 250 wizards, witches, Goblins were working together. All Harry’s elves are at the Quidditch stadium. They already have undone most of the stadium and are extremely cheerful about helping their Master Harry Potter. Even Dobby’s here.

Harry’s looking at everything and he turns to see most of the staff with Sirius looking at all this activity. “I’m more confident now than before that we will finish everything in less than 2 weeks. The Quidditch stadium is already all undone and the elves are thinking another two days max before they are done with the Stadium. I asked Ragnok to send today some Warders and Curse-Breakers to install the ward stone and to connect it to the main one in Hogwarts. As soon as they finish, all the elves will take a day off and start giving a hand where they will be needed. Meanwhile, all three actual towers will be moved to their actual places and then updated. Then, they will create, with the help of the elves, the three newest towers. So, in a week, all the exterior work will be done. The house-elves will be dispatched to all six towers to renovate them, from top to bottom. The workers will be adding 3 new floors and I shall give a hand where I’m needed. I have lots of energy and with Sirius cleared, I need to be doing something. By the way, Professors. There is a curse on the Defense position. The Goblins will take it down when they renew all the wards and I take full control of them. Don’t worry Headmistress, you will have control over them. Because I’m the Heir of all four Founders, my control will be absolute. Now, what do you think?”

“Harry, this is phenomenal. Hogwarts will look like a first class institution. You are giving me the easy work. Finding teachers to build this reputation of a first class institution. I’m extremely proud of you Harry!”

“Thank you Headmistress…”

“Please, call me Minerva.”

“Okay Minerva, I’m the man I am today because I listened to my heart and my magic. Now, I have to leave you, I need to spend my energy on something. I think I will go build one of the three towers.”

Nodding at her, he then takes out his staff and begins working.

A week later, the school’s unrecognizable from the outside. A majestic Castle is standing, with 6 beautiful towers surrounding the Main building. The view was breathtaking and Cedric’s coming today. He couldn’t be happier honestly. “Hey Harry! WOW! That’s Hogwarts?”

He turned to face Cedric and his breath’s taken from him. “Uhm … Yeah, that’s Hogwarts. The interior isn’t quite done yet but it should be in 5 days. What do you think?”

“Really beautiful. Harry, I want to talk to you about something rather personal. I’m.. well I find you attractive and I heard that we’re going to be studying in the same year. Would you like we study together?”

“Sure, Cedric. I like you too. And I wouldn’t mind if you take me out sometime, soon, if you want of course.”

Taking Harry hands in his, he smiles. “Harry it will be my pleasure and an honor. Can I give you a quick kiss?”

“Sure, Cedric. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for a few years now.”

And he kisses him. Harry’s heart did indeed jump from all the love that Cedric’s pouring into the kiss. His eyes shimmer with tears and he hugs Cedric without breaking the kiss.

A minute later, Cedric sense water touching his face. “Harry! Why are you crying?”

“Don’t worry love, these are happy tears. Come on, I have a lot of work and I will need your help with a few things.” Cedric nods while smiling at Harry.

Unseen by both boys was that Sirius and Minerva stood not too far from them and were grinning. “Told you, Harry’s in love with him.”

“Did you see Harry cry? I wonder why?”

“Sirius Black don’t go ask him. That was a private moment between them. I’m so happy for Harry.” Sirius nods and wonders about a wolf in particular.

A week later, the Castle’s shining, inside as outside. The stone has been polished, the floor magically cleaned. Harry hired actual real caretakers and they are ten. They each will have a floor to clean and the elves will help them.

Twenty-four new teachers have been hired. Between the different subjects, students have the option to take more classes, in the upper years, as independent studies.

“Harry, the Castle is beyond magnificent. It’s the definition of beauty.”

“Only the best for Lady Hogwarts.”

“Well, thank you, Lord Hogwarts. As I said, such beauty.”

“Sweet talker. You have your boyfriend, Harry. But, I have to thank you for everything you have done. Especially paying for everything yourself.”

“You did WHAT?”

“Cedric, love, you must already know that I don’t lose any money. And, I that I have a lot of money, just from the Potter’s vaults. Don’t worry, every risk has been calculated. Now, My Lady, I would like to know, what else should we do?”

“Only one thing, My Lord. Put back the portraits of the Founders back in the Great Hall. Both of you remind me of Godric and Salazar, it’s very funny!”

“Passing over this comment, which will be another discussion another time, where are the portraits?”

After the installation of the Founders portraits, they decided to relax. They finished everything by the 19th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Chapter for March 12th! If I'm productive enough in the next 20 hours, you will receive a few more chapters! ;)


	7. Quidditch World Cup

“Good morning Professors, Sirius. How are you today?”

“We’re good. We are having a rather heated debate with the Founders.”

“Ancestors, I greet you with compassion, courage, wit and ambition.”

“Finally, an Heir who knows how to speak with his Ancestor. Tell me young one, what is your name?”

“My name’s Lord Harry James Potter Black Evans Peverell Hogwarts Emrys Morgana. I greet you, Master Salazar. Master Godric. Mistress Ravenclaw. Mistress Hufflepuff.”

“No need to greet us so formally. You are our Heir and Lord of our respective Houses. Call us by our first name, Harry.”

The smile on Harry’s face spreads to everyone. “Thank you, Rowena. Godric, Helga, Salazar, I can’t say how much I’m happy to finally meet you. I hope you like how we renovated the school. I brought back the original look of the Great Hall but changed the floor a bit. Made it a bit more.. a darker white stone.”

“You are honoring us by renovating the Castle. Now, the Castle can host up to 15 000 students and a staff four to five times bigger than the actual new staff. That's quite an improvement.”

“Thank you, Helga. This is Cedric, he is my ... my friend. He’s in your House and is the epitome of your House’s values. Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga I will have to leave you. We have the Quidditch World Cup today and I feel something will happen. I will keep you posted through Lady Hogwarts.”

“Harry don’t get yourself killed. Don’t be like our dear Godric here please.”

Smirking at him, he looks at Salazar. “My dear Salazar, within five hours, I have changed the Minister of Magic, the Chief Warlock, arrested the old goat who did meddle in my life and got over a dozen death eaters arresters for treason against the Ministry. If I become more cunning that that, I will turn into an actual snake, Salazar. Not that they are bad, but the world needs my touch a bit more.” Nodding at the four stunned Founders, he smirks at everyone and leave with Cedric. As soon he leaves the Great Hall, he hears Godric say: Salazar, it is the first time in my life someone has shut you up. Even I couldn’t shut you up, Sal.”

They didn’t hear anything else. “Harry, did you really plan all of that?”

“Of course. I actually decided to learn about our world and was disgusted by what I saw. People who were ordered to kill my parents were still thriving and I couldn’t take it. So, I acted. And, well about Dumbledore, I have a book that will come out in the next months about all my life. Even at Hogwarts. Some will fewer hairs after what they will read. But, enough about all that, let’s focus on tonight’s game. I will apparate us there. Would you like to stay after the game or we come back at Hogwarts for a small romantic evening together?”

“Do you really have to ask, Harry?”

“Fine, you’re right. Oh, I want you to meet somebody. He’s my familiar, well more of a brother. Zeus, can you please come, I have someone I want you to meet.”

Zeus appears in a strike of lighting. Floating in front of Cedric, Zeus looks at him in the eyes and then nods. “He likes you too. Says that he sees we’re sharing a connection together.”

“He is beautiful. Does anyone know about him?”

“No, you’re the only one! Cedric, I want you to promise me something. Tonight, I feel that there will be trouble. Please let me go fight. I promise I will come back unharmed. As soon you finish your NEWTs, come with me whenever you want.”

“Harry, you didn’t take your NEWTs.”

“Well, technically, I could take them and a few Masteries. I just wanted to spend some time with you and get to know you.”

“You big softie. Fine, I promise you my love. I will keep you up to your promise though.”

“Thank you Cedric.”

They finally arrive at the Stadium. “What is it with wizards and wood?”

“Well, love, they won’t spend millions of galleons for something temporary.”

“True, it does make sense. I sent a Patronus to Amos, he should be down here in a minute.”

“Boys, I’m here. Grab my hand, I will apparate us in our lodge. Grab tight.”

They apparated to a beautiful lodge. Right away, Harry felt something wrong. Activating his Magical Sight, he finds someone under an invisibility cloak. Whispering to Amelia, he nods. Pressing the blue emerald, he turns his armband into his staff. Pointing it where the guy is, Harry goes on the attack. _“Stupefy!”_ Many things happen at the same time. Cedric is being shielded by Harry, who took him and brought him behind him. Amelia, her aurors, Amos and the Bulgarian all saw Harry. They drew their wands and waited. Crouch Sr saw that he was outmatched. He couldn’t believe that the young Lord has a staff. His son is now stunned. A cold voice broke the silence.

“Lord Crouch, who is under the invisibility cloak next to your elf? You have five seconds I stun you. Answer. Now.”

“Lord Potter … who do you think you are to …”

_“Stupefy!” “Accio cloak!”_

“Barty Crouch Jr! What the hell is going on here? Why do we have a Senior Ministry official harboring a known terrorist? Minister Bones?”

“Aurors, arrest them immediately. Question both with Veriseratum and write a report on what happened here tonight.”

The aurors left and everyone was looking at Harry. “I can see through cloaks, so I saw him. Now, we are here for a quidditch match. Cedric love, let’s go sit together.”

A few minutes after sitting, he remembers something.

He stands up and goes to meet with Minister Krum.

“Добър вечер, министър. Как сте тази вечер?”

“Good evening, Minister. How are you tonight?” 

“Говорите на български, лорд Потър. Справям се добре, благодаря. Чувал съм за последните ви постижения.”

“You speak Bulgarian, Lord Potter. I’m doing well, thanks. I’ve heard of your latest achievements. “ 

“Благодаря ви за най-милите поздравления, министър. Мога ли да ви поканя в Хогуортс, когато ще дойде вашето училище? Аз съм лорд Хогуортс и мой дълг е да ви поканя.”

“Thank you for your most Gracious congratulations, Minister. May I invite you to Hogwarts when your school will come? I‘m Lord Hogwarts and it‘s my duty to invite you.“ 

“Разбира се, приемам молбата ви, лорд Хогуортс. Мога ли да знам причината за поканата?”

“Of course, I accept your request, Lord Hogwarts. May I know the reason of the invitation?”

“Ще открием нов Хогуортс. Искам светът да е тук за тържеството.”

“We will inaugurate a new Hogwarts. I want the world to be here for the occasion.”

“Of course, Minister, I will also invite the French Minister too. Minister Bones will be here as the Minister of the country who’s going to host the Prestigious Tournament.”

"Are you expecting something out of this unofficial meeting?”

“What more than the advancement of the education between our three countries, Minister? And, of course, the invitation is also for your wife and your son. Though thinking about it, he will come with his school. You’ll have your own rooms, with many bedrooms for your security, Minister.”

“You are not what you first appear to be, Lord Hogwarts. I graciously accept your invitation, for me and my family.”

“Please Minister, you must call me Harry.”

“Then, you must call me Gregory.”

“Good meeting you, Gregory. Hope your son wins the match!” He then bows to Gregory and return to his seat.

“Harry, love, since when do you speak Bulgarian?”

“Well, I speak more than Bulgarian. I speak French, Italian, Bulgarian, the Goblin language and Mermish.” He answered while thinking and looking away. Everyone’s looking at Harry, even Cedric. “Love, what’s going on? You’re not even enjoying the game?”

“Something is about to happen. I hate that you are here in danger. I swear to do anything and everything to protect you. If I tell you to take my arm, you do so. Okay?”

Amelia and Amos looked at each other, worried. “If Harry don’t feel safe, then something big is about to happen. I’m putting the aurors on high alert.”“Fine, Harry. Please, let us enjoy the game. Zeus is in the sky. And you are here.”

“Fine, just for you.” Harry decided to keep his staff out and ready. He knows something is about to happen.

**********

The game was really good and after his conversation with Cedric, he decided to relax a bit. As soon the game’s done, Harry’s back on the war foot.

“I promise to take you on a date to compensate how I acted tonight. I usually have no problems dealing with problems but I am scared anything happens to you.”

“Harry, listen to me. I am more capable of protecting myself.”

“Fine, but if you are going to continue being always with me, I’ll teach you everything I can teach you. Then, you can stay through whatever fight you want. Plus, I’m taking you out on a date somewhere in the world.”

Grabbing Harry’s face, he kisses him passionately. “Love, it will be an honor to spend every minute with you. And I won’t forget your promise to train me!”

Having expanded his senses, he felt someone with dark magic heading towards him. “Grab my arm now!” They immediately apparate away.

“You stay here with the professors; I’m going to catch whoever is behind this idiocy! Love you.”

He apparates back and sees that hell visiting the planet. Fires everywhere and a group of eight, nine death eaters are waving chaos. Grabbing both his wand and his staff, he starts firing spell after spell. He stunned seven before they even realized what was going on. He decided to duel both with his staff while wrapping the seven stunned in platinum chains made by Parseltongue. Stunning both idiots with his wand, he chains them too. Expressing his aura, he slowly puts away all the fires and restores everything.

“Minister Bones, Chief Warlock, Director Scrimgeour, here are the culprits. I apprehended them after the decided to wave a rain of fire on everyone. Everything is now under control and they are chained like the animals that they are. Chief Warlock, my boyfriend is safe at Hogwarts. Due to tonight’s events, I’m going to tighten security at and around Hogwarts. Anyone carrying the dark mark won’t be able to enter my lands and anyone wrong intentions will enter my Castle. Not a single student or staff member will be under threat, starting this year.”

Taking a small pause, he then continues. “Regardless of tonight’s events, I’m still going forward with the official Ministry’s visit of the school. It’s a shining Castle, made for every student to dream that anything is possible. May the Divinities protect you. Lady and Gentleman, I will be at Hogwarts. Chief Warlock, Cedric will be home in an hour.” He nods at them and apparate away. “Well, they are officially a couple. It’s weird to learn it that way, at least he did protect him.”

“Amos, I have never seen love like what I saw tonight in Harry’s eyes. Even Lily and James weren’t like that. And, I can’t honestly wait to see what Hogwarts looks like now.

”Amos nods at her and apparates away. 

“Cedric, are you here?”

“Harry, you are safe. Thank Merlin! Who was it?”

“Nine death eaters trying to bring chaos. They did succeed at first, but I showed them good. I told Amos you will be home in an hour. If you want to spend the night, please firecall him. I don’t want your father to think I’m a liar.”

“Don’t worry Harry. I already did. You are so beautiful, I’m craving you. Are you actually blushing?” Laughing out loud, he continues.

“Merlin, you are so adorable. Well, I think the Professors would like an update.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Arriving to the Great Hall, they spot all the teachers in it. “Good evening Professors. Tonight, nine idiots death eaters decided to try and burn everything down. I brought Cedric here and then, made sure that they never see the sun again. In this case, they are chained by a few Parselmagic spells. It will take 72 hours before they even regain any consciousness. Anyway, tonight, I have three projects. The first is between Professor Snape and me. The second, I will tie the wards to me and will raise the War wards. I’m temporarily going to hold on any extra defenses the Castle will bring. Third and foremost, I will add 20 news wards to the ward scheme. 5 of them will block any dark mark of entering the school. If Headmaster Karkaroff thinks I will be making an exception, I invited the Minister of Bulgaria himself to be present when the schools arrive. And I will personally contact the Minister of France when I go on a date with Cedric in Paris. I have a small project about having the three Ministers together. Any questions?”

“Harry, Minister Krum said it, you are cunning and sneaky. It’s beautiful to watch though! Plus, you need to make sure it will not cause an International clash between our both countries.”

“Cedric, you know how I think. Don’t worry, I have a few surprises for Minister Krum. Minerva, Ponoma, Severus, Filius, I will need your help tonight. Severus, can we meet now in your quarters, please? It will take less than five minutes. Thank you all, I’m coming back.”

“Thank you for meeting me Severus. I’m here as Lord Emrys. To cut the chase, I can take the dark mark off. I just need one oath. To never serve a dark Lord ever again.”

“That’s it? Of course, I will never serve any maniacs again.” After he gave the oath, he rolls up his sleeve. Harry took his wand and start pouring raw magic to the dark Mark, trying to counter the poison it represents to his host. He then says an incantation and Severus faints.

A couple of minutes later, he wakes up. “Good evening Severus, how are you feeling now?”

“I have never felt like this in my entire life. Maybe when I was young, younger than you are right now.”

“That’s because the dark mark was slowly poisoning you. Did you know that he could draw all of your magic if he was about to die? So, if he’s about to die, he will kill all his supporters to try to stay alive.”

“He is insane. He’s unstable. He’s crazy. Thank you Harry for everything. I hope our relationship will get better.”

Smiling at his Professor, he replies gently. “Of course Professor, I want to take a few Masteries, one of them in Potions. I know you and my mother were close so I know I can trust you. Here are my OWLs results, my full OWLs results.”

Severus’s looking at Harry like he grew another head. “You are a genius. If only Albus didn’t blocked your abilities, you would have already finish your schooling by now.”

“Don’t get me wrong Severus. If I want to my NEWTs and a few Masteries right now, I could do it. But what is life without love? I know I love Cedric, I love the mutt that is my godfather and the rest of my adoptive family. And, I wish to add you, with Filius and Ponoma in my family. Minerva’s already stuck in it, she’s one of my godmothers.” Laughing gently, he looks at Severus. “Are you okay Severus?”

“You are so like your mother, your kindness, your pure heart and your eyes are vibrating the same way hers used to. Harry, it will be an honor to be considered a part of your family.”

“Thank you, Severus. Now, we have to go do the hardest thing I think I will ever need to do. Something that never happened since all the Founders died. Raise the full scale of the ward, repower the ward stone crystal and I know the crazy fool left a Horcrux here at Hogwarts. I just need to … of course! I’m an idiot sometimes. How could I forget Rowena’s room?”

“Harry, you’re not making sense. And since when do you know what a horcrux is? And who is this fool you’re talking about?”

“He didn’t tell you, Severus? Oh Merlin, do I have explaining to do. Let’s hold this conversation for now. I will explain everything to you four early tomorrow. And not a word with Cedric. I’m not hiding it from him, I just wait for the date and the after date to tell him everything.”

“Sure, Harry. Sure.”

“Don’t start being sarcastic, not you too! I have enough of it with Padfoot!”

Smirking at Harry, he shakes his head. “Okay everyone, please gather around. Me, Professors Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, will head down to the ward stone. The Castle will shake, don’t worry, it’s the dormant wards being reactivated. Anyone who has bad intentions towards Hogwarts or one of her habitants will get kicked out completely from the Castle. Any questions? No? Perfect, see you in half an hour.”

Heading to Harry, he grabs him and kiss him. “Don’t do anything stupid, I’m waiting for you. I already told my dad I’m staying tonight, and he winked at me. Anyway, you go do you. Professors, can you smack him on the head if he tries something dangerous. And that’s until I see you, then I will smack you harder.”

Professor Snape couldn’t miss this opportunity. “It will be my pleasure, Mr. Diggory.”

“Great, my boyfriend teaming up with Severus. What’s next? May Merlin helps me.” He kept muttering and didn’t hear everyone laugh at what he said. They reach their destination five minutes later.

“Well, here we are. We are under the Great Hall. Please, stand on any one the four cardinal points. I will be next to the ward stone. No smacking. To enter the ward stone as the Heir of the Founders, I need the ward stone to access my magic and my blood. Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine and safe. I will be in a trance for ten minutes, then you will feel a huge shacking. The Castle is beyond solid so don’t worry about anything. My Lady, do you have anything to add?”

“No, My Lord. We are also sensing the dangers. You are taking the right precautions, My Lord."

Nodding, he closes his eyes. Summoning Godric’s sword, he cuts both of his hands and put the on the stone. He pushed his magic while his blood start pouring down the pedestal. After acquiring full control of the wards, he forces his will on his magic and activate the War wards. He then adds the twenty new wards in the ward scheme. Pushing more magic in the ward stone, he feels a little dizzy. Zeus asks him if everything’s alright and Harry hums a yes. Ten minutes later, everything that needs to be done is over. Pulling his hands from the ward stone, he stumbles a bit but catches himself. “Good, no more magic tonight. I need a good supper and I will go to sleep.”

“Did you do everything you wanted to?”

“Oh yes Professor Sprout, this Castle is now the most heavily and protected place on this planet. Let’s go to the Great Hall before Cedric kills me. Did it shake?”

“He’s asking if it did shake. Harry, we all fell on the floor, it was life an earthquake.”

“Sorry, these wards are extremely powerful. They require a lot of magic and raising them is like saying that we are in a state of war. Once raised, they don’t need to be recharged. They use the power of the ley lines to stay up.”

“I just need to know, why the War wards? Isn’t it a bit excessive?”

“You are 100% right. But with two full schools coming with the Minister of Magic from two countries coming for at least several weeks, I cannot be cheap on security. No one except Minister Bones, the Chief Warlock and Director Scrimgeour know about it. Well, and you of course. I also want the student to get used to the new amount of magic surrounding the new Castle.”

“You are indeed cunning, Harry. That was an extremely sly move to make.”

“Salazar must be proud I was capable to have made at least two sly comments. And thank you, Professor Snape, I will take it as a compliment coming from you.” They are all chuckling when they enter the Great Hall.

“It’s all done. No more magic for me tonight. I need lots of food though. Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar. I raised the War wards. There has been an attack during the Quidditch World Cup. I also added multiple new wards, five of them to stop any and all death eaters. I want to also tell you that all security features have been temporarily disabled but with an order, Hogwarts will switch it to on immediately. Sorry I acted before asking you.”

“Harry, you reacted exactly the way we would have reacted. Anything to protect the students. It’s why we had installed so many protections around the Castle. But you turned our Castle into something we all four would have never believed possible. I know you have many projects yet to be achieved but don’t forget to live. Your boyfriend looks at you with so much love that it reminds us of Godric and Salazar. Live your life, Harry.”

“Well, in the new wards I installed, there are two that controls the weather in the Castle, to make it comfortable all year long. It took a bit of time to figure them out but they are raised now.”

“Harry, this is amazing. With the underground tunnel you will build, no more students will freeze to death. Well, except those who want to freeze to death.”

“Indeed Helga. Thank you all for your kind words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm actually writing Chapter 14 right now! By Sunday, 5 to 7 more Chapters should be published!


	8. The new Hogwarts, Part 1

Harry’s so nervous. He can’t wait for the delegation from the Ministry to arrive and see the changes for themselves. He woke up at 5 in the morning. Trained, ran fives miles, practised his defensive/offensive magic, duelled a bit. All this and it was only 7am. He decided to go see if anyone’s awake at this hour. Surprisingly, Minerva’s awake.  
“Hi Minerva, how are you today?”  
“Harry? Why are you awake at this hour?”  
“I’ve been awake for two hours. Trained, ran, practised my magic, duelled a bit and it’s only 7am. I’m too nervous. Oh, I know what we can do. I can show you my multiple Animagus.”  
“Multiple? Why am I surprised? You are the Heir of Merlin and Morgana, after all.”  
“For the first one, we will need to go outside. Trust me, I know from personal experience.”  
She nods at him and they go outside. Harry then transforms into a big black dragon. He snorts at the face she’s making. Transforming back into Harry, he asks her. “What do you think?”  
“YOU’RE A DRAGON? YOUR ANIMAGUS IS A DRAGON?”  
“Well, no need to yell it. But, yes, one of them is a dragon. Want to see the othes?” He turns into a phoenix, then into a griffin and finally, into a lion. Transforming back into his usual self, he looks at her, smirking slightly. “So, what do you think?”  
“You know, if I’m right in my opinion of you, you could be a Master in Transfiguration?”  
“Well, technically, I can take my NEWTs and my Masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Runes, Arythmancy, and a few others. I just want to enjoy with Cedric his last 2 years. I don’t want to miss more of my life. I have a boyfriend I love, some friends and a new family.”  
“Well, you could take your NEWTs at the end of this year and stay as long as Cedric stays. I’m quite sure you can get some Masteries before you turn 16 years old.”  
“I promise you to think about it. I need to talk to Cedric too before I give you an answer.”  
“Good. Now, what else can you do?” Seeing his reaction, she regretted immediately asking him. Patronuses, wandless & wordless magic, Metamorphmagus, photographic memory and many more, he tells her. “Harry, how come were you able to do magic before?”  
“It’s a question I ask myself every day and yet, I don’t want to hear the answer. I personally thank Merlin himself every day. Well, it seems they are almost here, let’s go meet them.”  
He waves his hands around his clothes and he dresses himself with the best clothes as Lord Hogwarts.

**********

Waiting at the gate, he welcomes them. “Good morning Minister Bones, Chief Warlock and well, every department head at the Ministry!” Nodding at Minister Bones, he waves his hands and Hogwarts appears in front of them.  
“Merlin, the Castle looks alive. She’s beautiful!”  
“Sweet Merlin, Lord Hogwarts. I see it in front of me but I can’t believe it. How long did it take to do all of this?”  
“Two weeks. I had a deal with Lord Ragnok himself. I had hired ten contractors plus I had the help of the elves. In total, over 800 beings were working together for 2 weeks.”  
“800??”  
“Yes, Minister. 300 employees plus over 100 Goblins and over 400 elves from both Hogwarts and my personal home. Please, you have yet to see inside.”  
“You renovated the inside as well?”  
“Of course, Mr. White. My plans are to make Hogwarts the heart of Magic in Britain and then, to make Britain the heart of Magic for the world. To do so, we have to thrive to be the best. Now, welcome to Hogwarts. My Lady, please, I will need your help from this moment.”  
Appearing in front of them, Lady Hogwarts laughs. “Good morning Minister, Chief Warlock, everyone else. Welcome to me, I’m the magical manifestation of the Castle. Please, follow me, we have a long tour to do.”  
In the back the Minister and Lord Hogwarts were talking. “So, what do you think until now?”  
“Harry, you created a jewel, the jewel of magical Britain. This is beyond anything I ever imagined. Why are there more towers?”  
“All Houses have a Tower each. The house-elves have another tower. And the last tower is still for Astronomy.”  
“You made a tower for the House-elves? This is amazing.”  
“They need to be showed respect. This is how it was in the time of the Founders. Back then, Britain was thriving. Now, we’re going from a war to another, and we barely have any children left.” After discussing for twenty minutes, Amelia cuts him.  
“Oh, I think Lady Hogwarts wants to talk to you.”  
Looking up at her, he nods. “Yes, My Lady. Sorry, I was talking with the Minister. “Everything’s good?”  
“Of course, Harry. We are the fourth floor. As it’s your idea, I decided to let you show it.”  
“Thank you, Hogwarts. It’s an honor. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m quite sure that even from your time at Hogwarts, there was a big fracture in the school. Everyone vs Slytherin, am I right? Well, slowly but surely, no more. On your left is the new library. Over 40 000 books in it plus a new section will open in a few months, about the Founders themselves. On your right is Hogwarts’s newest common room, for all Houses. Also, all 6 towers area accessible from this floor. In the library, there are twenty-five study rooms. The whole seventh floor is a huge common room with another 30 study rooms plus relaxation rooms and with a complete 360 view of the surrounding grounds. Everything is monitored, don’t worry. Would you like to visit these common rooms?” Seeing everyone nodding, he smiles at them and gestures toward the doors.

Several hours later, at diner, everyone is discussing the new school. “So, Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you think about the school?”  
“It’s wonderful Lord Hogwarts. I’m quite jealous of these kids, they get to learn in a wonderful Castle.”  
“I just need to know, who paid for all this?”  
“Well Mister, if your question is about if the students will pay for all of this then the answer is no. How I paid for it is a private manner, one I will just tell you that my investment will be returned tenfold when more and more student from everywhere in the world come here to learn.”  
“I’m sorry, Lord Hogwarts, I meant no disrespect. I was wondering what you will be telling the worried parents, but I can see no one should be worried.”  
“That’s why journalists have been invited to come and see for themselves. Plus, you have to agree that this place will now give them the motivation to thrive. More healthy competition and breaking down barriers about hate and close-mindless.”  
“Minister Bones, I would like to talk to you about something. Alone please.”  
Nodding at Harry, she stands up and they go to an office on the side of the Great Hall. “This wasn’t here last time I was here. You really did turn up this place around.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Amy. I want to tell you that I need to go to Paris tomorrow to meet the Minister. I will be taking Cedric with me; I already have Amos’s agreement. Do you know any good romantic restaurants, in Paris?”  
“That’s so cute, I’m happy for the both of you. Well, why not ask the Minister?”  
“That’s a great idea Aunt Amy! Thanks for the suggestion!”  
“You know I was joking, right?”  
“I’m not actually. You saw me with Minister Krum. I had so much fun.”  
“Of course, Harry. Only you. I’m so happy for you and Cedric.”  
The day was a success.

**********

Arriving at the Diggory home the next morning, he sends a Patronus to announce his arrival. Knocking at the front door, a beautiful lady opens the door. “Good morning Lady Diggory. My name is Harry Potter. I think Cedric might have talk about me, about inviting me tonight.”  
“Harry Potter. Welcome to our House. And, please, call me Rose. Cedric did indeed talk about you but it’s my husband that has been talking about all your accomplishments. From what I’ve heard, you transformed Hogwarts.”  
“Please Rose. I did exactly what anyone would have done if they were in my shoes. It was nothing really.”  
“Of course, Harry will be humble about all of his achievements. Mom, Harry here changed Hogwarts and you heard dad talking about it. Hi Love, how are you?”  
“I’m good sweetheart. Your mom is so kind and honestly, I did nothing more than what I thought needed to happen.”  
“Harry, dear, you are too humble. I’m glad Cedric found someone with a good heart. And Amos was right about you, you seem to be caring about Cedric.”  
“Well, Rose. I can say that you that I care as much as he cares for me. I will never let anyone try anything against him, it will destroy me.”  
“Harry, you don’t know how much what you just said means to me.”  
“Thank you, love. Now, Rose, you must tell me about your house. It is really beautiful! I sense some old magic here.”  
“You can sense magic, Harry?”  
“Oh yeah, I come with a lot of features.” Laughing at his bad joke, they hear someone come in.  
“Amos, come in here. Harry’s here.”  
“Good evening everyone. How are you Harry?”  
“I’m good. I have an important meeting in France today and after the meeting, we will go on a small date, as I promised Cedric. Amos, a small piece of advice. Start tightening security everywhere. The Ministry, Azkaban. Between all my Headships, I own pretty much of Diagon Alley. I already tightened security there as well and Hogwarts, you saw for yourself.”  
“Sure Harry, I will inform Minister Bones. Do you feel like someone will try something soon?”  
“Yes, I expect Voldemort to start his chess game this year. I already heard and destroyed the prophecy that was made in my name. I will be telling you all about it later. Also, expect my name to come out of the goblet. Someone wants me dead but what they don’t know, is that as the Head and owner of the school, even though if my name comes out of the Goblet, I won’t compete. The binding contract won’t take place. Oh, how do I know all of that? Well, the Goblet was a gift from the Goblin Nation hundred of years ago, Ragnok told me about it. And he told me about a great security feature. Make sure you are there as well with Amelia. Rose, the invitation obviously includes you.”  
“Thank you, Harry, for your invitation.”  
“Expect the Great Hall to be changed this year into a homier feeling. Cedric, I think we should go before I start talking about more politics. Amos, Rose, I will see you soon.”  
“Mom, Dad, don’t worry about me. I can defend myself and I’ve got a super powerful boyfriend. I will be safe, and I want you to relax. See you soon.”

**********

“Cedric, welcome to the city of Lights. Tonight, will be our most romantic date yet. But first, I sadly have to play a bit more politics. Just smile and everyone will melt at your sight.”  
“Ha! Ha! You’re no better. I didn’t know you were trying to be a comedian, love.”  
“Only for you, Cedric! Come on, I don’t want to be late for our meeting with the Minister.”  
Arriving at the Ministry’s building, he bows slightly at the guards.

  
“Bonsoir Messieurs, comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée ?”  
“How are you fine Gentlemen this evening?”

“Merci bien. Qui êtes-vous et avez-vous un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un au Ministère ?”  
“Good thank you. Who are you and do you have any business here at the Ministry?”

“Bien sûr Messieurs, j’ai rendez-vous avec votre Ministre en personne, et je me présente, Lord Harry James Charlus Potter Black Evans Peverell Hogwarts Emrys Morgana, lui-même.”  
“Of course, Gentlemen. I have an appointment with the Minister himself and introducing myself, Lord Harry James Charlus Potter Black Evans Peverell Hogwarts Emrys Morgana himself.”

“Bien-sûr Lord Potter, nous attendions votre visite dans une quinzaine de minutes. Veuillez acceptez mes excuses et veuillez me suive svp. Qui est votre accompagnateur ?”  
“Of course, Lord Potter, we were expecting you in 15 minutes. Please, I present my apologies and follow me. Who is with you?”

“C’est mon copain, bientôt fiancé. Mais dites-lui rien, c’est une surprise. Je pense qu’il prépare la même surprise. En tout cas, allons rencontrer le Ministre.”  
“He’s my boyfriend, soon to be fiancé. But don’t tell him anything, it should be a surprise. I’m quite sure he’s preparing the same thing. Anyway, let’s go meet the Minister.”

  
They both bows at him and bring them to the Minister’s office. They knock on the door and certain middle-aged man opens the door. “Good evening Gentlemen, what can I do for you?”  
“Minister DeLacour, Lord Potter and his boyfriend, here for your meeting Sir.”  
“Lord Potter, Heir Diggory. Welcome to the French Ministry. Please, come in. Thank you, gentlemen.”  
Sitting around the Minister’s office, Harry starts talking first. Cedric isn’t even remotely surprised. “Good evening Minister, it’s a pleasure to meet you and I thank you for agreeing to us meeting on such a late time.”  
“No thanks needed; you’ll be welcome here. What can I do for you Gentlemen?”  
“I will have to state my whole name so it will be easier. I’m Lord Harry James Charlus Potter Black Evans Peverell Hogwarts Emrys Morgana. As I’m the Lord Hogwarts, I come to personally invite you to come whenever you want and to welcome you to stay our newly renovated Castle.”  
“Lord Hogwarts, I formally accept your invitation. Am I right to presume that the other Ministers will also be at Hogwarts?”  
“Of course, Minister DeLacour. You will each have a suite, with enough rooms to host all your personal guards. I should advice you to make sure any guards, or family members for that matter, might be blocked if they have ill intentions towards anyone in the Castle. I have personally installed new wards to tighten up security for your visit.”  
“I thank you for your consideration, your thoughts and your gracious invitation for my family. From what I hear, Britain did indeed change since a few months back. Are you in the heart of these changes, Lord Hogwarts?”  
It’s more of a statement than a question, thought Harry. He smirked while he heard Cedric snort. “Sorry Minister DeLacour, I couldn’t believe that you didn’t hear everything that happened in Britain because of him. He seems to be instigating change everywhere he goes.”  
“Don’t worry, Heir Diggory. I meant no harm.”  
“Don’t worry Minister. My boyfriend is quite … protective of me. But, I wouldn’t mind a public association between Lord Potter and you, Minister. We both understand the politics ramifications of said action but let us do it after you meet with all Ministers. One last thing Minister, it’s quite well after supper, do you have a good restaurant you can tell us about?”

They did spend a good supper in the Eiffel tower. It was a romantic evening, and they couldn’t get enough of each other.

**********

Today is the day the world gets to see the new Hogwarts. Harry can’t wait for the world to see the new Hogwarts. He also wants the journalists to talk with the four Founders. It’s now 8:55am and Harry’s standing at the gate of Hogwarts. Journalists start arriving. “Good morning, we are missing quite a few. We will start as soon as everyone is here. Thank you.”  
At 9:07am, everyone is officially here. “Good, everyone is here. Good morning everyone. As I said in the Wizengamot Chamber almost a month ago, I, with the Professors, will show you certain parts of the Castle. No amount of shouting will change my opinion. The students must get a few surprises too. The parts of the Castle that I do not want to show you are completely closed by Hogwarts herself. You will be able to question Lady Hogwarts and the four Founders themselves too. Any questions? Perfect. Now, please discover, the new Hogwarts.”  
He moves both of his hands and Hogwarts appears in front of them. Gasps of shock are echoing through the journalists. “Well, shall we go in?”  
He showed them the basement, first, second, third fifth and sixth floor. He also showed them the new library. “Lord Hogwarts, who paid for all of this? Are parents expecting to pay for it?”  
“You know Miss, instead of asking a barrage of questions, let the one you’re questioning answers the first one before throwing a wave of questions at him. To answer your first question, it’s from some petty funds between my different accounts. And to answer your second question, of course not. My goal here is to better the education of magical Britain, and in that case, render it more accessible. Instead of make it more expensive, in the coming year, I will lower the tuitions fees so we can bring in even more students. The Castle can host as much as 15 000 students. We are not at less than 1 000 students. As I said in the Wizengamot a month ago, Hogwarts will become in the next years the center of magic in our great country. We need to make sure we will become as great as before, even greater. By doing things in a better, more open-minded way, we can even bring in International students who will be willing to pay twice the price to come study here. Does that answer your questions?” He gave her a fake smile and she nods at him.  
“Anymore questions? Yes, Mr. Martin?”  
“Why open Hogwarts and Britain to the world?”  
“Mr. Martin, what do you know about Merlin himself?”  
“That he was a great wizard and that he wanted magic to be accessible by all. Only when we are all knowledgeable that we can thrive.”  
“Well, you answered at your own question, Mr. Martin. Now, I know you have more questions but if you remember, I said earlier you will be able to meet the Founders. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now show you to the Original Great Hall of Hogwarts, the way the Founders created it. Behind the teachers table, you will see four huge portraits. Yes, they are of the Founders, please ask them all your questions. They will all be happy to answer your questions, but I should warn you that everything we knew about them is false. Don’t look at me like that, they are waiting inside. Welcome to the Great Hall!”  
They took several hours asking questions about the Founders. Standing in front of them, he raises his hands. They stopped talking, respectfully. He was a great host today and they all knew it. “Please, let’s give them a break. If Salazar could leave the portrait, I think he would have hexed me at least twenty times by now.”  
“Trust me, it’s more than that. Way more, Harry.”  
Laughing with the journalists, he shakes his head and nods at Salazar. “Thank you Salazar. Now, please, let me invite you for a good meal. You did work for several hours without any food. I already asked the staff of Hogwarts to prepare a meal from Britain and the mainland. I hope you will like it and let’s meet each other and be on a first name basis please.”  
They all nod, accept the invitation. For a fourteen years old, he sure knows how to charm people and he’s really kind. Hogwarts was never pictured in a good way before, one of that magnitude.  
Things are rolling out perfectly.

**********


	9. The new Hogwarts, Part 2

September 1st rolled in and Harry was found standing in the Courtyard doing last minute changes to it. “Harry, everyone will be happy about the changes and honestly, you turned the Castle into a beautiful school. The news is loving it, the parents are loving it, the Ministry’s loving it. I have never seen you like this because, care to tell me what is going on?”

As soon as he raises his face, Cedric saw that he’s crying. “Harry! Please, relax and tell me what’s going on? Are you ok? Tired?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen coming for a walk here. Seriously, what’s going on?”

“It will be the first time I see them and even though I knew something was weird about them, being stabbed by my first friends really hurt. Just to let you know, I will be putting them all under probation until they leave Hogwarts. Just act surprised when you hear about it.”

“Harry, I know you are here for me and you must know I am here for you. Okay?”  
Nodding, he waves his hands in front of his face and all signs of crying disappeared. Cedric pushes him to the nearest wall and kisses him hungrily.

“Harry, love, we haven’t been dating for a long time but I know you are the one. I will ask you now and I will ask you again tonight. Harry Potter, would you marry me?”  
Harry stood in shock for five seconds and then nods.

“Cedric, you did beat me but I had a feeling you will do it. Cedric, I’ve never known love before but trust me when I say that my heart beats for you. You are my second half, my best part of myself. I love you more than anyone in the world. It will be an honor to accept such a beautiful request!”  
Cedric grabs him and kisses him.

“Harry, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Never doubt that. Now, let us go prepare for everyone. They will be here in an hour, big max. Will you go meeting them at the train station?”

“Yes, I will Cedric. And you will be there with me and the Professors.”

  
**********

  
An hour later, Lord Hogwarts, Cedric, the Headmistress and all the Professors are standing at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. “This year, we will do something new for the first years. They will embark in the carriages too, but it will fly around Hogwarts, giving them another point of view of Hogwarts. To make it fair, all students will fly this year. I made a deal with the thestrals. Said deal is between me and them. What? Why are you all looking at me now?”

Laughing, Sirius shakes his head. “Harry, what you think is normal isn’t and you know it. How did you even talk with the thestrals?”

“I didn’t talk per se, I asked them if they wanted to have some fun and they agreed. What they asked will not be revealed. Now, Sirius, you will be shocked tonight, that I promise you.”

“What did you do, Harry? You have that glint in your eyes, the same me and your father used to have when we did a prank.”

“That’s for me to know and for you to discover.”

Waving his hands towards the school, it turns invisible. “I want to talk to them before they become too bothered by the Castle to even listen to me. Plus, it gives a certain wow effect.”

They are all laughing at his words when finally, the train arrived.

After most of them disembark, the students realize that all their teachers are present.

“It seems they want to talk to us.”

“Have you seen the Castle? Lord Potter did change a lot of things?”

A certain trio are looking at Harry, uncertain to go talk to him.

“What do you think we should do? Talk to him?”

“If you want to talk to him Hermione, I won’t do it. My father was even more mad than my mom and both Ginny and me are still shocked by his words. I don’t want to be thrown out of the family so we are keeping our distance from him.”

She nods at them with a sad expression on her face.

“Well, it seems that the train is mostly empty. My voice will carry to everyone, no need to push. Now, before I turn Hogwarts visible, I want to say a few things. House interrelation will change this year. The Castle is brand new, even the Founders are running proud of it. Bullying is a red line, anyone who bullies anyone else will get suspended for a week. At the third notice, you will get thrown out of the school. I do not condone bullying. The four Houses stand for: Courage, Kindness, Wit and Ambition. There is no becoming a dark lord or being a stupid or just a book smart or being a red headed fool. These words and anything used to ridicule others are completely forbidden. We are a school of magic. We are a school where intelligence, courage, fairness and being cunning runs in all of us. If I hear someone say the slimy snakes or the idiot griffins or stupid puffs or books ravens, this person will meet with myself, the Headmistress and his/her Head of House. The meeting will not be pleasant. Before you all fall asleep, this year, every carriage will fly around the Castle twice. It will give you a new way of seeing Hogwarts. Starting next year, it will only be the first years. This is being done this year to be fair to all students. Now, let us see Hogwarts!” As soon he stops talking, he waves his hands.  
Coming into view, they all are shocked. The Castle is magnificent. Standing tall, a new, majestic Hogwarts stands tall. The Castle seems to vibrate by it’s beauty.

“Please, all students head to all the carriage except the first one. Teachers, please follow me to the carriage. Cedric, you will obviously be with me.”

The teachers and Cedric enter the carriage and saw it enlarged enough to handle all of them. “Professors, Cedric, please discover with me, the new Hogwarts at night!”

Charming his voice, he connects it to all the carriages. “Welcome, all students to the new Hogwarts. A school where magic and knowledge are accessible by everyone. A school who will become the center of magic herself in all of Britain. Help me make this school the best in the world. In a few seconds, there will be a celebration, in honor of our new school.”

Everyone’s clapping, coming from all carriages. Everyone is mesmerized by the beautiful sight. The fireworks are beautifully achieved.

Harry, Cedric and the teachers were the first to enter Hogwarts.

“Professors, Cedric, I will bring in the first years. I will give them a similar but yet, not identical speech from my first year.”

They all nod at him and they all go to sit down at their seats, waiting for the students to come in. A few minutes later, students are looking at him with awe and newfound respect. As soon as Hagrid knocks on the main door, they open. Harry stands tall in front of the doors.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take the first years. And I have a few surprises for you later Hagrid.”

“Thank you, Harry. You’re a good kid! Your parents will be proud. Anyway, here they are.”

“Good evening everyone. My official name is really long but please, call me Harry. Now, a few rules. First and foremost, I don’t care which House you will be in, respect goes both ways. Trust is giving easily but can be lost easily too. I trust you to behave, not like your housemates want but how the Founders themselves want you to be. If you have any questions, my quarters are on the fourth floor, where all four towers entrances are, one for each House. Second rule, I want you to be at your best. Be it at studying, quidditch, or anything else in between. If you have any ideas or want to start a club, please go see Deputy Headmaster Flitwick. Don’t worry, I will tell you who he is. Now, we shall make a good entrance. I want you to start a new tradition, are you in?”  
They all nod at him, smiling. “I will teach you your first spell. It’s called Lumos. Please, take out your wands and pay close attention to my wand movement.” After making sure they got it, he tells them. “Please, try it. I have the utmost confidence you will all succeed.”  
Seven minutes later, they all did. “Excellent, I knew you are all smart. Now, as soon as I tell you, I want you to do the spell. Let’s prank them a bit. And please, form a line behind me.” Winking at them, they all started laughing. They quickly form an organized line behind him. “Now.”

They all did the wand movement when Harry sent his Dragon Patronus to inform the Headmistress. He opens the doors, and the students are walking behind him while their wands are illuminated.

Arriving at the front of the Great Hall, he smirks at the Professors faces. “Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster, Professors, the first years all learned the Lumos incantation within five minutes. I think you have your smartest year of students in a while.” Winking at them, he starts calling all the first years. It’s an even number between all House.

The Headmistress stood up, looked at all of them with a small smile and waves her hands. “Let the feast begins.”

The students discovered that even the food is better. The students are all happy, the first years talking with their House mates. Harry looks at them with a proud smile. This year will be different. Harry isn’t the only proud one. The Founders are also looking at their pupils with pride. “You make us proud Harry. You are doing what no one else has done before.”

“Wow Salazar, thank you for your kind words. Not that I’m surprised but I think you shocked the whole Hall. I did told you about my speech I will be giving tonight. Well, I’m giving another one. You will be proud of be after this one, trust me.” Winking at the Founder, he turns to talk with McGonagall and eat his supper.

  
**********

When he sees everyone is done, he stands up and chuckles as a deep silence falls on the Hall.

“Good evening to those who return to these graced Halls. And a good and firm welcome to the first years and the new teachers. Now, I have a few messages. First, the house point system was created by the four Founders, who you can see behind me, to spark house cooperation, not create a drift, or even a war inside Hogwarts. As Lord Hogwarts, I will suspend any points to be added or to be taken for a month, just to begin with. If you continue with the same old mentality, then after then month is done, I will completely take it off from the Hogwarts rules. I know I’m forcing this on you, but you need to get over this petty and frankly stupid way of thinking. You must have read in the newspaper that Godric and Salazar were together. Lords, is it true?”

“Of course, Harry. I loved and still love Godric from all my heart. It was my stupid son who, with the exact same name as mine, who destroyed my reputation. I hate how far my House has fallen and I commend you for trying to mend Hogwarts back together.” Bowing at Salazar for his words, he turns to face Godric.

“Salazar, if someone from my House dares to insult you, I will find a way to have a body back to strangle them myself and go back to my portrait to be with you. Gryffindor was meant and still means to stand up in the face of adversity with courage. Said face isn’t at Hogwarts. Your actions aren’t considered courage, it’s called being a coward. I will always stand my by husband and if anyone has a problem with that, my Heir will fix it faster than you can imagine.”

The Hall was silent.

“Thank you, Salazar, Godric. You know that if anyone tries to slander your names again, they will meet the end of my wand and won’t be a student here anymore. Now, those who won’t uphold out new reputation of openness will get suspended. After two suspensions, the third offense will see you kicked out of the school. Beware, I do not joke around. Open your brains and start thinking. I will not repeat my warning a second time. Teachers and students will uphold our new standards. Later this year, we will have, with a Quidditch championship, a Tournament. The Tri-Wizard Tournament to be exact. Now, I will give another warning. No one under the age of 17, including myself, can enter the Tournament. Please, stay silent and then I will take your questions! Thank you. After the events at the World Cup, someone will try to meddle with the Cup of Fire. My name will most probably come out of it and the repercussions of that action will be grave. Not for me, rest assured. Those who stand to attempt at my life or at those I consider family will be met with all my power. I will not compete and will not lose my life, nor my magic. Who will do such a stupid action? We will know on Halloween. As an additional message, The Ministers of all three countries will stay here at Hogwarts, with their Headmasters/Headmistresses. I want the students to be impeccable and to show our visitors what it means to be a student at Hogwarts. If the few weeks they stay here is a success, our school will indeed retake the number one position in the world. I’m counting on all of you for everyone’s four traits: you all have courage in you, you all have kindness in you, you are all intelligent and you can all be ambitious. I want you to become who you really are, not what the world tells you who you should be! Start enjoying your student life. And, if you think you have any concerns, please talk with our prefects. If you have any suggestions for the betterment of our dead Hogwarts, please ask for a meeting with our own Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor for the fourth to seventh year, Ravenclaw Head of House and Deputy Headmaster.”

He starts clapping, all four tables follow his lead. Bowing at Filius, he then turns to face the students. He nods at them and he continues talking, after making sure that they are all looking at him.

“Now, the Castle. My Lady, I want you to meet the students.”

Appearing in front of the students is a blue Lady, vibrating with magic. “Lord Hogwarts, it is an honor to meet such dedicated minds. I hope you will do us all proud. Hogwarts was, a long time ago, the best school in the world. With everything Lord Hogwarts did and is planning, Hogwarts will not only become number one but also, like Harry said, Hogwarts will become the center of magic in Britain. I have seen Hogwarts fall deep and breaking itself due to the drifts between the Houses. Please listen to what Harry said and try to mend our school back. Develop new friendships in other Houses. If these two can be married, Slytherins and Gryffindors can indeed become friends. Thank you for listening to me, dear students!”

“Thank you, My Lady. Now, about the Castle herself.

The basement will be solely reserved for potions. We did create ventilation charms so everything will be aerated.

The first corridor will be like it is now but we will create an underground heated tunnel so we can come and go to the greenhouses without freezing in the winter.

Then, on the second floor, we will have the Transfiguration, Languages, Runes, and Arythmancy classes.

The third floor will be Dueling, Warding, Curse-Breaking and Charms classes.

The fourth floor with be a special floor. We will have the library, which is enlarged five times it’s actual size, it takes half the fourth floor. I added twenty-five study rooms plus a whole section on the Founders that will open later this year. We also have on the second half of the floor, a huge common room where all four houses can meet and mingle. And the Lord Hogwarts room’s entrance will also be in that floor. If anyone needs help with anything, they just have to ask the portrait to call me.

The fifth floor is reserved only for the Masteries, except for Potions. Classrooms will be adapted each semester.

The sixth floor will consist of nothing for now, except if you have any ideas.

The seventh whole floor consist of a huge common room, with study rooms and relaxation rooms.

The last 3 floors are added, but completely cut off from the Castle.

Now, let me myself clear. I know most of you are really curious about all these changes. Don’t fret, the first two days of classes are cancelled, and you will have from Thursday to Sunday to discover the Castle. Tomorrow morning, at breakfast, you each will receive a basic map of the new Castle. There are two wings on each floor; each wing has 8 classrooms. We have more than enough classrooms for even when our visitors come at the end of next month for them to take their classes in the Castle.  
Now is the good time to tell you good night and we shall discover the Castle together tomorrow. Good night and may the Divinities protect you!”

He then bows at them, turns to sit down and start talking with the Professor. “Did you really have to say that about yourself, Harry?”

“Sirius, you will see. My name will be entered by someone. Regardless of what they try, I will not compete. You will see what I have prepared for whoever tries anything. Professors, I wish you a good night.”

Bowing to them, he then turns and apparates away. Entering his Lord’s room, he discovers that it’s a House, with multiple floors. “Thank you, Hogwarts. You are awesome! Can we start preparing the rooms for all three Ministers, plus their security details? Send a message to the elves tomorrow please. I want everything to be done within a week. I will ward the rooms myself.”

“Of course, Harry. You are too worried. Don’t worry, the students are so excited about the school, even those you told me about.”

“Good, I will take your advice and try to relax. I will go train a bit and meditate after. Have a good night Hogwarts.” He then bows at her and he goes to train.


	10. First couple of months

Harry is officially jumping from all the energy he has in his body. He cannot wait for the students to see how comfortable the school is now. He trained his elemental powers, his battle magic ability, he took his Occlumency to the highest level possible to mankind, his warding skills are now beyond those of any Masters, his healing skills will put to shame any healer, his mage power are still needing some training and his magical sight is now beyond anything he expected. Not only did it correct his vision but now, he can even see if someone is using potions, charms or invisibility cloaks.

  
It’s now 8am and he is in the Great Hall. Looking around, he sees more students than usual. In fact, three quarters of the whole school are already eating and chatting. He smiles at them and start eating his breakfast.

  
“Where were you this morning, Harry? I had a question about the NEWTs DADA classes.”

  
“I was training most of my abilities in one of my training chambers in my house. Hogwarts gave me a house, three floors with two kitchens and a bathroom linked to every bedroom I have. There are nine bedrooms. So, Sirius, if you want, you can come live in my House. We can talk later about your questions about DADA and oh, Sirius. Someone is here to say Hi!”

  
Upon seeing Remus, Sirius stands and goes to the back room. Nodding at Remus, Harry shakes his head and points to him and then at Sirius. Remus nods back and goes to the back room.

  
“Good morning everyone. I don’t need to ask if you’re doing well, I can see it in your faces. Before you start asking me your billion questions, I want to say that at 9am, me, the Headmistress, the Deputy Headmaster, Professors Snape, Sprout and Vector will be dividing the school in alphabetic order into six groups. We don’t care who is from what house. You are rediscovering Hogwarts, for most of you, and this should not be a house thing. It’s a Hogwarts thing. We’re mixing the first years with the seventh ones. For Ravenclaw and a few more in the other houses, our library now hosts over 40 000 books. Within the next three months, I will personally add over 600 books, in our newest section, the Founders section. These books will be books written by the Founders themselves or written by those they approved personally. You will receive each a map of the new Hogwarts now, it will help you for later today and for the first days next week. Now, I will let you back to your breakfast. Thank you.”

  
Hearing excited murmurs all around the Hall made him smiling, happy for the good moment. He felt someone will break this moment and he was right. Hermione’s standing in front of him. “Lord Hogwarts, I come to apologize to you. I’m extremely sorry about what I did.”

  
“Miss Granger, the modicum of decorum isn’t even met at this point. We shall have this discussion later on with the Headmistress and the four Head of Houses.”

  
Everyone was surprised by how cold Harry sounded. Cedric was looking at her and wondering how she can be so smart and be oblivious to everything else.

  
“Of course, Lord Harry won’t accept my apologies. You think you’re better than us? You are nothing without me and Ron.”

  
Harry stood and shook his head. “No one is to do anything. I will take care of her and make her an example of how to talk to other human beings. Miss Hermione Granger, you are hereby on probation for the rest of your magical education at Hogwarts. You also will be in detention every weekend until the end of the school year. Oh, one last point, Granger, you have to make a public apology to your despicable way to speak to me. No one should be spoken in that manner, Lord or not. And to answer your ridiculous statement, I’m better than ever when I no longer have thieves next to me.”

  
Everyone was looking at her with bewilderment, anger or were just stunned by what she said.

  
Hermione was now crying. She was beyond humiliated.

  
“I’m sorry for my comment and my behavior, Lord Hogwarts.”

  
“Good, now everyone, let’s focus back to our breakfast. 9am is still on to show everyone the Castle.”

Sitting down, he senses everyone looking at him. “Headmistress don’t give me that look. I wasn’t hard on her. I was just, tried to fix it in a private manner and she had the audacity to actually come and insult me in my face.”

  
“You could have gone a bit more gently. Come it off Harry, she’s extremely smart.”

  
“And look where her intelligence brought her to, stealing from her supposed best friend, when things don’t go her way, she snaps, and we just had a very public example. I could have reigned my temperament, but I will never accept an apology done only to get her from the tight spot she created and forced into in the first place. She must understand to take her responsibility every time she acts, not when she sees fit.”

  
“I know, you’re right. I was maybe trying to mend things between you.”

  
“Minerva, you know me. That will never happen. Instead of stealing, they could have asked, and I would have gladly give them. But they went behind my back. Did you expect me to actually thank them? Come on Minerva, you sure understand that right is right and wrong is wrong!”

  
“Yes Harry, I understand what you’re saying. I was hoping to try to save your first friendships.”

  
“Minerva, instead of my first friendship, I have my fiancé. Oups! Anyway, I have you, Padfoot and his wolf, Severus, Ponoma, Filius and many more. I lost two friends; I found my family.”

  
“Thank you, Harry. It warms my heart to hear you say we are family. Let’s finish eating and we shall plan how we are going to separate our visits.”

  
Nodding at her, he finishes his tea. He looks at Cedric and sends him a look full of love. Cedric then stands up and wait in front of Harry. “Cedric, is everything okay?”

  
“Yes, Harry. In the last few months, I have never been so happy. I actually enjoyed spending time with you, getting to know the real you and enjoying every second I pass with you. Harry, my love, would you be my fiancé?”

  
Gasps of shock echoed around the Great Hall. No one knew they were in a relationship and they are now getting engaged. The staff already knew that they are together but didn’t know them so serious to be engaged.

  
“Yes, Cedric. It will be an honor to be engaged to the most kind, sweet, caring and handsome man to the world.”

  
Cheers and clapping erupted in the Hall. Cedric kissed Harry and they looked at each other with so much love that not a single teacher doubted their love for each other.

“Uhm, well thank you everyone. I thank my luck that I am now engaged to the most caring being on this planet. Now, it’s almost nine o’clock. Me and the teachers will be out of the Great Hall. In five minutes, please start leaving the Great Hall. To make it easier, those whose last name start with A to E, you are with me. Those whose last name start with F to I will be with Headmistress. Those whose last name start with K to M will be with the Deputy Headmaster. Those whose last name start with N to Q will be with Professor Vector. Those whose name start with R to U will be with Professor Sprout. And those whose last name start with V to Z will be with Professor Snape. Each group will start from a different starting point, you will know as soon you will meet the head of your group. Thank you.”

  
**********

  
The visits were a success. The students felt admiration for the new common rooms. The Hufflepuff and Slytherins are ecstatic about their new dormitories and common rooms. Ravenclaws and few other students couldn’t believe their new library. The study rooms are a huge plus, more teamwork’s can now be done easily. In the staff room, there was a happy discussion.

  
“So, how was the day? My group couldn’t believe their eyes and were beyond ecstatic when they saw the seventh floor. Honestly, it’s really beautiful.”

  
“Harry, I think it’s safe to say that all of our students have now a reason to stay during Yule’s break. Specially that now, the grounds look like a painting. It’s mesmerizing.”

  
“Professor Vector, there’s still so much work that needs to be done before Sunday. I will be working on the Forbidden Forest tomorrow. There are at least 500 Acromentulas in there. Also, I will renew the pact between the Centaurs and the Founders. The Forest will be safe around five pm tomorrow.”

  
“Are you seriously thinking of going alone? And why Sunday?”

  
“Well, dear Professors, the Castle is preparing the suites where all three Ministers and their security entourage will stay. On Sunday afternoon, everything must be ready for their visit. It gives us more than a month to cope with any surprises. That’s one of the reasons I give the students all this time off. I need you to make a list, in the next three days of every single little problems in the Castle. I shall start working on every single one of them all next week.”

  
“Harry, why all this work? What are you expecting of this visit?”

  
“International cooperation. Exchanging students? Working for the betterment of Magical Britain. And then, Britain will become the center of Magic, as was Merlin’s last wish.”

  
“So you are doing all of this to honor Merlin’s last wish?”

  
“Well, yeah but can you really say that it won’t benefit us? Magic isn’t only a tool; Magic is to be revered. Witches and wizards forgot the Olde Ways.”

  
“Indeed Harry. You are right.”

  
“Thank you Minerva. Now, let us discuss more happy topics.”

  
**********

  
“Good morning Professors. How are you this fine day?”

  
“Harry, I swear to Merlin, if you wake us up again at 7am, I will hex you until you cry.”

  
“Why are you so sirius this morning? Anyway, I want to have a few more wands with me this afternoon. Sirius, I would like you and Remus to come and help me clean the Forest. There are over 500 Acromentulas in there. Filius, Ponoma, I would like you to be with me. Severus, I will need your help, this time as a Potion Master to try and make an inventory of most plants we have in the forest. Share it with Ponoma if you want, and if she accepts.”

  
“It will be my pleasure to help you with the Acromentulas and I would love to help Severus with his task!”

  
“Harry, you are giving me a huge headache with your task. But, I will gladly accept your request.”

  
“Good, because then, I want to build a greenhouse for all Potions related plants. You and Ponoma will be responsible for it. I do not want to be put in a similar position as in my second year. I want all plants to be at our disposal, anytime.”

  
They all nod and they go to breakfast.

  
“Sirius, how’s Remus? Will he stay here with you? And are you coming to live in my House?”

  
“He’s good, really happy you called him. He’s shocked by everything you have done. By the time I showed him what Dumbledore did, he was in fury, like everyone else honestly. He will be staying with me and yes, we will take a suite in your House. Damn, you ask lots of questions in the morning Harry!”

  
Laughing at his godfather, he nods at him and start his breakfast.

  
**********

  
At 5pm, Harry was found talking with Remus, while waiting for the Professors to come meet them.

  
“I’m so proud of you Harry. You turned out even better than both of your parents. And I did hear about someone getting engaged in front of the whole school?”

  
“Yeah well, Cedric proposed to me in private. He didn’t want to surprise me, knowing of my notoriety and it’s ramification. I’m so happy with him Remus, he warms my heart in a way no one did before.”

  
“I’m happy for you Harry. The Professors are coming. Let’s go have some fun.”

  
Well, fun wasn’t what they got, that’s for sure. Over 700 spiders were killed and the rest, less than 50, accepted to be relocated away from Hogwarts, in a magical reserve. It took them hours to fight them and the Ministry’s magical animal department took the rest with them.

  
Harry and the Professors went to take a shower and went to sleep.

  
**********

The weekend was a relaxation time for all of them. Cedric and Harry spent their time together. They were found in one of the many study rooms, studying hard.

  
“Harry, how do you know all of this? This is NEWTs level.”

  
“Cedric, the meddling old goat did block all of my abilities. Once they were unblocked, I did the only right thing: I did study all seven-year cursus. Plus, a few other things.”

  
“Good, then you can help me.” They jump when they hear a voice behind them. Seeing Cho, he was reminded of a conversation with Cedric about how much she used to hit on him.

“Well Cho, I would help you but only in a professional manner. Cedric here is my fiancé so helping him like we do now isn’t how I will help you.”

  
She was sputtering, couldn’t believe she was discovered. “Can you please close the door while you leave? Thank you, Cho. Oh, and please pass the message to everyone to not try to get between my fiancé and me. The end results won’t be to anyone’s liking. Have a nice day.”

  
“Well, that should keep them away for a while. So, where were we?”

  
**********

  
During the first week of school, staff and students alike were seeing Harry walking everywhere with a long parchment. Despite the Castle being renovated not so long ago, there are still a few things to be fixed. It did take him most of the first week to get everything fixed. Upon entering the house-elves tower, he calls them.

“Good afternoon, I wish you are doing good. How’s your tower, everything is going good?”

  
“We be good, Master Harry. Thank you for everything you be doing!”

  
“No thanks needed! Now, how are the Master suites? How many rooms are there in these?”

  
“There are twenty rooms in each Suite Master. They are all ready, Master Harry. They will be cleaned every day and they will each have two house elves from Potter Castle.”

  
“Thank you, Zoe, for your consideration about the Potter elves. If you need their help, you may call them anytime. A week before they arrive, we will do another round to make sure the Castle is up to our new standards. Thank you again and please, take the time to relax.”

  
**********

  
September finished and October started. Harry started going to his sixth-year classes, but they weren’t challenging anymore. He asked the Professors to take their seventh-year exams and he passed them with Outstanding ++. He asked them to not be included in their classes and that he will go to the ICW to take his NEWTs and a few Masteries along the way.

  
Now with his schooling organized, he needs another project. He decides to go to visit all his vaults. He copied all the books in all his vaults. One copy of each book was sent to the library in Potter’s Castle and another copy will be going to his personal library in his trunk.

  
With all the Founders book in his possession, he read them all and decided to inaugurate the new section of the library tomorrow. Lucky for him, tomorrow’s a Saturday so he’s sure he will find the whole school in there as soon he announces the news.

  
He stands up at breakfast. “Good morning everyone. I hope you all are here because I have fantastic news. Even the Professors don’t know about it. Well, the new section in the library was updated and finished late last night. I would ask you all to not all go together at the same time. You all won’t be able to fit in. So, we shall do it year by year. I already brought in a few of my personal guards so the library will be calm and organized until the hype calms down. The first years will start first and every half an hour, the year in will go to study rooms or will leave the library and the year after will go in. I want to make myself clear: No books shall leave the library. These books are there for your knowledge. You want to read them, you them in the library. Yes, I know these are copies and originals but until I start selling these books to the common wizards and witches, no one will leave the library with any books. There are charms on each and every one of them and there are wards on the library itself. We will know if anyone tries anything. Give me a month and it should be in every store. Perfect, have a good weekend.”  
“Harry, you could have told us about it.”

  
“And miss your faces when you hear the news? Please, I’m the son and the godson of a Marauder. My honorary uncle is also a Marauder. Well, Lady Hogwarts tells me that your face was priceless.”

  
Laughing at their faces, he nods at them. “Come on, you get to visit the library first. There are books in there that no one have seen for hundred of years.”

  
**********

  
Harry remembers when the Magical Daily News announced their digital counterparts.

_Harry’s standing in front of the newest shop in Diagon Alley. Upon entering, he greets the employees. “Good morning, I’m Lord Potter. You probably heard of me for many reasons. But I’m here today for the grand opening of the store. We shall be one of the busiest stores in the whole alley and even more will come from the mainland. If this is a success and you gain experience in management, I will open more stores, mainly in Europe and will be looking for trustworthy employees to manage the foreign stores! But let’s focus on today and sell as many mirrors as possible. For every five hundred mirrors sold, each one of you will get one. My goal for is to empty our current stock, which is over ten thousand mirrors. Team let’s smash any records! GO!”_

_He then left an hour after opening. It was selling so fast that the employees were all working on the orders of customers._

_Harry then heads to the newspaper building. “Good morning, can I speak with Mr. Curke, please? Tell him that Lord Potter is here.”_

_“Of course, Lord Potter.”_

_“Hi Harry, how are you?”_

_“Rita, I’m doing good! It’s been a while!”_

_“Yeah, we’re having fun. Can I ask you a few questions?”_

_“Of course, my dear Rita. Please, follow me to the Director’s office. You shall have even more questions in there.”_

_She nods and follows Harry._

_“Good morning Harry. Are we a go to our plans?”_

_“Of course, Curke. It’s a go, now. My newest venture with the Goblin Nation is a success. By the end of the day, everyone will have these mirrors with them. Now, I have a book I wrote a while ago. It will out as soon I give an interview. Are you both willing to interview me?”_

_“Harry, it will be my pleasure to interview you. Which book is it?”_

_“It’s a book of how my life was until a few weeks ago. A small biography, if you will. But without the most crucial details, no one will actually believe me if I wrote them. Anyway, I have an hour, I’m all yours!”_

_**********_

_An hour later, they stop asking questions. Harry’s sitting smiling and they couldn’t believe their eyes and ears. “Harry, how is it even possible to live through all of this and still be smiling?”_

_“Honestly? I don’t know, but I never lost faith! Anyway, forget everything, let’s go live through our newest channel, Magical News Network.”_

_**********_

_“Good evening to all our viewers. We here, at the Magical News Network, welcome you! We are an eighteen hours live news channel. Our journalists will be present in every major capital in the world, having contacts with all the importants people in the world! Our first guest isn’t anyone, it’s Lord Harry James Charlus Potter Black Evans Peverell Hogwarts Emrys Morgana. Good evening, Lord Potter. Thank you for doing this. You are our first guest!”_

_“I’m honored to be here. And, please my name is too long, call me Harry!”_

_“Of course, Harry. Now, first, we heard that you renovated Hogwarts. When can we show our viewers this new school you are talking about?”_

_“Well, to be honest, we want the students to settle in the school first. Then, we will have the Ministers of Britain, France and Bulgaria as honored guests for a few days in Hogwarts. I will be inviting journalists at the end of August but for your Network, I will be giving a close and privileged look around November, maybe the end of the month. Everything should be more calm.”_

_“Noted, Harry. We will wait for our personal invitations.” They were both laughing._

_“Perfect! It shall be sent by the end of October.”_

_“Okay! Now, we heard that you wrote a book. Is it true?”_

_“Yes, it is. Without talking too much about it, it’s a biography about my life, the true story. Who did what, when did it happen and at the end of the book, there is a small section refuting every single book that was written about me without my consent.”_

_“Well, it will be a book everyone will try to catch. Now, on a political charged note, what do you think of the actual politics?”_

_“Quite honestly, I cannot believe how backwards some laws are. Everyone saw what happen in the Wizengamot, the amount of terrorists in it. We need to be in more contact with magic herself. Magic did indeed create werewolves, vampires, veelas, elves, High-elves, centaurs, Goblins, merpeople, giants and many more races of magic. We cannot and we won’t object to those with magic because of who they are. It’s like saying Voldemort was right because they don’t have a human body. That’s stupid, thinking backwards and idiotic. I want everyone to research magic, actual sentient magic. Magic is in everything, us, nature, the whole planet.”_

_“That’s an important position you are taking Harry. Will it reflect in your seats in the Wizengamot?”_

_“Not only that, but I have already started creating a newer Neutral faction, with families from the light, dark and the older neutral factions. I’ve talked with Minister Bones and the Chief Warlock. To be able to put back Britain on the map and become the heart of magic for the Wizarding world, we need to do better. Respect everyone, respect magic and the Olde ways. Let’s focus on how to become better, without losing what is dear to us. Let’s do better in the name of magic!”_

_“Crucial and impactful words, Harry. Thank you for agreeing to doing this interview.”_

_“Thank you for inviting me and may the Divinities be with everyone and help us all. Have a nice evening.”_

_Harry then stood up and left._

_He went to where Curke was standing. “So, did I make my position clear?”_

_“Clear? No, you made your position beyond clear, Harry. It’s good from you to make all these changes.”_

_“Hey! I’m taking Britain and threw it in the twenty-first century while respecting the Olde ways. It’s important to have everything in your life balanced. Let’s hope these sheeps will start thinking for themselves.”_

_“We shall see Harry.”_

_“Good, I need to leave. Please, send me a message through mirror if there’s anything you need.”_

_“Thank you, Harry.”_

_**********_

_Harry then goes back to his store and finds even more people waiting. He apparates in the back store._

_“Well everyone. Did it calm down or it’s like that since opening?”_

_“Harry, it didn’t stop for the last hour.”_

_“Well, we shall make it more productive.” Winking at them, he produces a sonorous. “Good morning everyone, I’m Lord Potter, owner of half the store. For a better service, you will all receive a parchment a quill. Please, write your questions on it and the parchment will be able to answer. When you will have your order ready, please write it on the bottom of the parchment and come see us. The first line is for questions, second line to give us your orders, the third line to pay and the fourth to receives your orders. You should be out of the store in half the time. Any questions? No? Perfect, everyone, let’s go!”_

_The employees understood what he meant earlier. It was way more organized and there was a certain rotation of customers in the store. Half an hour later, seeing everything’s under control, Harry turns to face his employees. “Well, I think if you continue like this, it should be fine. Eliana, I’ve seen how you work with the customers. I’m making you a supervisor. Everyone else, please continue your hard work. I wouldn’t mind coming to work with you once in a while. Have a great day everyone!”_

_He then returns to Hogwarts._

  
Harry was beyond happy. A few of his goals were achieved today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters will come tonight! Eastern Time.


	11. Horcruxes

Harry wakes up as usual, at 6am. He’s thinking about how his life changed since last June. He knows the future will be a bit less kind, but he enjoys how much his life is stable right now. He then remembers something very important: the Horcruxes!

Creating a Patronus to Minerva. “Minerva, I will need to speak with you today. I want to take a few days from Hogwarts. Send me a Patronus for when you are free.”

He receives her Patronus less than twenty minutes later. “Harry, I’m free now. Please come to my office. We will discuss everything.”

Showering, he then speeds to her office.

“Good morning Minerva, how are you?”

“I’m good Harry. What has you in such a hurry?”

“Remember my Inheritance test and the mention of a Horcrux in my scar?”

All the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses on the walls in the office hissed and gasped in shock. Minerva looked white at that particular information.

“How can I forget?”

“Well, my friend, Lord Ragnok, invited me for their hunt. I know where all of them are and I want to get rid of them today and tomorrow. I will be taking Sirius and Remus with

me.”

“Is there anything I could say that will make you not go?”

“Nope. I know what I’m doing, and I won’t go alone. I’m going with my godfather, my uncle and my friends and their guards. Don’t worry, I will be taking all the necessary precautions. Just to remind you that the War wards are up so you can activate the defensive/offensive aspects of said wards anytime. If you need guidance in how to use them, ask Lady Hogwarts, she will help you right away.”

“Harry, stay safe. We will be waiting for your return.”

“Don’t worry about me Minerva. I appreciate your thoughts though, thank you. Now, I have to go talk to Cedric, I have to make sure he won’t get mad.”

“Knowing how much this young man loves you, he won’t get mad at you. He will be worried over you, like me. Send me a quick note from time to time.”

“Lord Hogwarts, may I ask what you will do with them?”  
“Well, this vermin used what my Ancestors created. The locket of Salazar, the diadem of Rowena, the cup from Helga. I will cleanse them and bring them where they belong: at Hogwarts. And how, my dear Headmaster Dippet, that is a secret for me only.” Winking at him he bows slightly.

“Are you telling me he used these to store parts of his soul?”

“Yes, and a few more. He won’t be alive for too long, trust me on that.”

“In that case, may the Divinities protect you and guard you from harm, My Lord.”

“Please Headmaster Dippet, call me Harry. I may have unusual amount of Headship but I’m a human just like any others who walks whis planet. I’m sorry to cut our conversation short but I promise you to come and chat later.”

“Of course, Harry! I will be happy, no, we will all be happy to chat with you!”

“Yes, Minerva. Lady Hogwarts, can you please tell me where the Requirement room is? But first, can you tell me where Cedric is?”

“Sure, he’s in the Hufflepuff common room. He’s awake.”

“At this time? Why isn’t he asleep? I will go talk to him. Thank you, Lady Hogwarts.”

**********

Arriving at the Hufflepuff tower, he smiles at the portrait. “Can I please come in? I want to see and talk with my fiancé.”

“Of course, Lord Hogwarts.”

“Cedric! How are you? Why are you awake so early?”

“Hey Harry. You’re not the only one who trains in the morning, you know. So, what’s up?”

“I’m going on a hunt for a couple of days. Remember my Inheritance test? Remember what was in my scar?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, I’m going to hunt the other pieces so I’m going to be away. Won’t surpass forty-eight hours though. Plus, if I’m going to take longer, I will send a message. Are you okay with that?”

“Sure, Harry. I will be worried over you, but it needs to be done. Just promise me to be safe. Who are you going with?”

“I promise you to never take unnecessary risks. I’m going with Sirius, Remus Ragnok and a few of his guards.”

“You’re going with the Director of Gringotts? Yeah, I know you’ll be safe but still, be careful.”  
Kissing Cedric, Harry smiles a bit. “Don’t worry Ced. I will bring you a small souvenir from whenever I’m going. I really have to go, if there’s anything, send me a message by mirrors.”

“Okay H. See you tomorrow night.”

Harry kissed him one last time and ran to the seventh floor. “My Lady, I sensed that the room should be on this floor.”

“Harry, walk three times in front of the corner over there. You just ask the room for whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Hogwarts.”

He walks three times in front of the corner and wishes to have the diadem of his Ancestor. A door appears and he opens the door. He sees the diadem, takes out a compartment box and levitate the diadem inside. “One down, four more to go.”

**********

He apparates in front of Remus and Sirius’s room. “Good morning lovebirds, are you ready?”

“One of these days Harry, you will regret waking me up so early.”

“Don’t listen to him Harry, he was and will never be a morning person.”

“Oh, I got used to him complaining about it. Honestly, I’m surprised he only complained once to me since he saw me.” Winking at Remus, he then tells them to prepare themselves. “Please an arm each, we will apparate in Gringotts.”

“Harry, you can’t apparate in …”

**********

They apparate in Gringotts. “Good morning, can you please tell Lord Ragnok that Lord Potter is here?”

“Of course, My Lord.”

“Many thanks! May your enemies beg you for their lives while you enjoy their gold!”

“My Lord, may I use that? It’s extremely creative and leaves nothing to anyone’s imagination.”  
“Of course, you may. I won’t charge you the first three times.”

Sirius and Remus are impressed hearing their godson talking the language of the Goblins. They are shocked to hear the guards laughing. “Good one, Lord Potter. I will call Lord Ragnok for you.”

“What in Merlin beard did you say to make the guards laugh? They are known to never laugh?”

“Well, Remus, I didn’t know that but honestly, they are beings live the three of us. I just told them a joke.”

“Really, Harry? I didn’t know it was a joke. Thank you for telling me that information.”

“You are welcome, my dear godfather.” Winking at them, he then bows to Lord Ragnok. “My dear Lord Ragnok the first, how is your early morning today?”

Ragnok turns to look at Sirius and Remus and asks them, “What is wrong with him today?”

“He’s way too energized too early in the morning.”

“Ah, well in that case. My dear Lord Potter the twenty-third, I am quite excellent. How is your morning going, my Excellency?”

If this is done anywhere but the Hall of the bank, it would have been fine. But the couple, the tellers and the customers were all looking at both Ragnok and Harry. “Good one. My Excellency? Where did I hear that one? Fine, you win this time Ragnok. Next one’s mine.” And they both start laughing. No one ever saw Lord Ragnok laugh in public. And with a human, ever before. “Well, that’s a first. But with Harry, there will always be first.”  
A teller looks at him and nods. “Indeed, this young Lord is doing what generations have never done, treat us as equals. It is refreshing, to be quite honest. Have a nice day gentlemen.”

“You too, Sharpknife.” The nod at each other and follow Lord Ragnok.

“Here you go, the diadem. I found it in an unused room at Hogwarts. Now, we are missing the locket of Salazar, the cup of Helga, the ring of the Gaunt (which we know is in his family’s house) and the last horcrux, I’m 99% sure, his snake Nagini.”

“Good, here is Helga’s cup. We found it in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault, like you said it will. We are missing the last three. For the locket, you said it should be in a place where he spent his childhood. We sent a few of our agents and found a cave, which had this note in it.

_To the Dark Lord_   
_I know I will be long dead before you read this but I want you to know_   
_That it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Hoxcrux_   
_And intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that_   
_When you face your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B._

I think I know who it might be, but I need Lord Black’s confirmation.”

“Ragnok, are you saying this is Regulus Arcturus Black? It confirms with the information from the Lord’s ring. Sirius, are you okay?”

“No but I will be. My baby brother faced this maniac and stole one of his disgusting horcrux. The fact that he sacrificed himself shows he was stuck. I should have been able to help. Do you know where it is now?”

“I’m sorry Heir Black, but Regulus stored it somewhere safe. If anyone will know, it will be you or Harry.”

“Wait a minute … Kreacher! Lord Black is calling you.”

“What will the half blood master want from Kreacher?”

“Kreacher, we just want to destroy the Horcrux. Did Regulus give you something like this?”

“Kreacher tried to destroy it but it can’t be destroyed! I used all the magic I know!” He was crying and hitting his head with a pan. Harry looked at him and wondered what the hell is going on.

“Kreacher, can you bring us the locket please? We, as in me, Sirius, Remus and Lord Ragnok, will destroy it. We will destroy all objects like this one.”

“Yes, I will bring it. You saying there is more of them?” He asked horrified, it was so dark magic that even Sirius’s mother hates it.

“Yes Kreacher. The sooner you bring it to me, the sooner it will be done.”

“Yes, Lord Black. I will bring it to you right away.”

Everyone looked at each other. “Well, it certainly is a change from the beginning. Anyway, now, we will be missing the ring and his snake. The ring is the easier one. The snake will be hard to find because it means we need to know where Voldemort himself is and I can’t wait to meet the idiot.”

Popping into the office, Kreacher gives the locket to Harry. “Lord Black, here it is. Can Kreacher see it while it gets destroyed?”

“Of course, Kreacher. I want to give you this. Regulus himself put it in there. It’s yours, in Regulus’s honor.”

Crying, Kreacher accepts the locket. “Master is really kind. You are like Regulus, kind and patient with Kreacher. Thank you Master!” He then bows and pop out of the office.

“Well, that seems like he likes you, Harry. Something I was never capable of doing.”

“I’m quite sure it’s because of your mother Sirius. She’s a piece of work but I have a surprise for her. Back to the meeting, I will use my powers, elemental powers or other powers, depend to what I’m suggested to use. No one is allowed to speak of this out of this office.” Waiting for all of them to nod, he stands and charm the office with protections. Thinking quickly, he summons his fire elemental power. He fires at the cup but nothing happens. “What is going here? Why is Harry throwing fire from his hands?”

“Sirius, didn’t you tell him? It was the one thing I told you to do. Fine, Remus, I promise to tell you everything, but we need to … wait, I have an idea!”

He summons his magic and the magic all around him and fires it at the cup. They hear a loud screaming coming from the cup. Then, it finally stops. He uses his powers to sense the cup and finds it completely empty of foreign or dark magic. “  
It’s done. You just need to pour raw magic into the object hosting the horcrux. It’s one way of killing it. Another way is fiendfyre, another one is the killing curse. I’m sure no one here wants to start launching killing curses left, right and center. Now, let’s discover another new way of killing the soul’s piece but without destroying the container.” He then zooms out and continue to swim in all the information in the Lord rings. “What? Why are you looking at me for?”

“Harry, you did something no one has done before. You must have a huge amount of magic to be able to do what you did, and wandlessly too!”

“Okay Remus, you will be going from shock to shock with me. I will just tell you now, it will be easier for you.”

He then tells him everything. He also shows him his Inheritance test results.

“Now, you understand how I’m able to do everything I’m doing?”

“Harry, you are the Heir of the four Founders, Merlin himself and Morgana?? I feel like I’m dreaming. And an ArchMage? What is… what did just click in your head Harry?”

“I know how… but it’s risky since I haven’t gone through my last maturation. No, I promised Cedric and Minerva.”

“Exactly. No risky when we can do it safely. Like using one of our ritual rooms here at Gringotts.”

“Ragnok, I love how cheeky you are. Why did you wait all this time to tell me about it?”

“I wanted to see how you were going to destroy one of them. I was and still am surprised honestly. Now, let’s go hunt the other two and destroy them.”

“Fine, I will prank you hard for today, Ragnok. Just wait and see.”

“Harry, you are a bit late. You didn’t see your hair changing colors.”

“Ragnok, I dropped the charm on your chair. Look at your hair, dear friend.” And he conjures a mirror for Ragnok. “It does suits you, my friend. Now, let’s go find these horcruxes?” He waves his hand and the effects of the charm disappear.

“Harry, you seem good friends with Lord Ragnok. How did this happen?”

“Well, they were the only ones I could trust at the time and I did promise them a few million galleons. Until yesterday, they made over 100 millions galleons. And trust me, it’s only going to increase.”

“104 as of this morning, Harry. Doing business with you is lucrative on another level. No one made Gringotts so much money. Your investments in the renovation of Hogwarts is already reimbursed through your different investments and you made ten million galleons only yesterday. Investing in the stock market in New York is really a genius idea.”  
“You’re welcome dear friend. Don’t worry Sirius, I invested some Black family money in wizard communities around the world and you gained over twenty-five million galleons in the last month. Money and galleons is bursting everywhere and we are even more rich than ever before. Oh Sirius, as Heir Black you used to have ten million, I upgraded it to twenty-five millions. Remus, as a future husband of Heir Black, you have twenty million in a Gringotts account with your name on it. Griphook is waiting for you to go and take your key and card. And, no, both of you won’t start annoying me with endless debates. Just accept it please.”

“Fine Harry but I’m buying you lots of gifts to compensate for every Holiday and birthday I didn’t get you anything!”

“Same for me kiddo, you know how much I love shopping.”

Seeing Harry blush slightly, they sense they hit a nerve. “No need for gifts, I never got any where I used to live. You being in my live is more than enough, believe me. Let’s go hunt these last two horcruxes!”

They know he will never budge but they nod and walk behind him.

**********

Arriving in a village called Little Hangleton, Harry let’s aura flash and sense everything. He senses something unusual. “Remus, can you smell a certain rat hidden in that manor over there?”

“I’m not sure Harry. I think but my senses aren’t at their highest point right now.”

“Well, luckily for us, my senses are never wrong. With how many tutors forced me to develop them, I know for a fact that Pettigrew is there. And, if Pettigrew is here, then it means that Tom Riddle himself is here. Everyone, I want every and each one of us to be on our guard. My senses are trying to figure out where is that damn snake. It’s not too far…”

Harry turns around, whips his staff and a huge ray of raw magic comes out of it. It hits a snake who was in the air behind him. “Well, another horcrux down. Do we want to hunt down dear old Tom?”

“Yes, Harry we need him. We know about all his horcruxes, but we cannot go in there alone. I will call a whole regiment of my guard.”

“Okay, Ragnok. I will raise wards so he cannot disappear while Sirius and Remus contact Minister Bones and the Chief Warlock, respectively.” They both nod at Harry, launching their Patronuses and then, they watch Harry working wandlessly.

It took three minutes of hard work, but no one can enter these wards. They are made in Bulgarian and Italian. “Well, he won’t be able to get out. Well, no one will be able to enter unless I, myself, drop them.”

“Why is that Harry?” Sirius is used to his godson being unique.

“Well, my dear godfather, they aren’t in English. They are in Bulgarian and Italian. I used specific wards of each country, so they aren’t categorized yet here in Britain.”Ragnok, Sirius and Remus all laugh at Harry. This is the scene where the Minister, Chief Warlock, the Director of the DMLE, twenty aurors and over thirty armed Goblins appear to. “What is going on here? Lord Ragnok, I didn’t expect you to be here but welcome the fact.”

“I’m sorry everyone, it’s my fault. They are all laughing at the fact that I raised some wards.”

Sensing something behind this reason, Director Scrimgeour asks, “What is so special about these wards?”

“Well, I did use special Bulgarian and Italian wards around this manor where the maniac is living. What? Not You too!”

They all shake their heads and laugh at Harry. “Harry, can you please drop them so we can attack?”

“Sure, but what is the plan? I want to take the front door. Who’s with me? We need teams for every window, door and even one team who will be flying so we cover all their tracks. I will be raising the usual anti-portkey and anti-apparition on the manor so no one will be able to come in or out. Is it good?”

“Yes, it’s good. I will lead a team. We will need four teams. One lead by me, another lead by Lord Ragnok, another one by the Chief Warlock and the last one led by Harry. We need to even out the teams.”

Five minutes later, all teams are done. “I’m dropping the wards in ten seconds. I already raised the discussed wards. Now!”  
Harry ran to the front door and blasted it. He used his magical sight and discovered them on the second floor. Blowing a hole in the ceiling, he jumps from the hole and unto the second floor. “Where are you, you idiot maniac?”

“Hello Harry, how are you?”

“Shut up Tom. Your time is done. Stay quiet until we dispose of you.”

“Don’t call me that! Call me by my rightful name.”

“I’m not going to comment on that. Now, where is our dear rat? Peter, your master needs your help and I want to help you.” Hearing no replies, he sighs. “Fine, you want to play hide and seek, it takes two to play.”

He extends his magical aura and scans every room in the manor. He finds him at the other end of the second floor. Using his staff, he shouts, “Accio Peter Pettigrew!”  
Normally, you can’t summon a human being. Well, Harry no longer fits in the normal category. A disgusting human appears to be dragged against his will towards Harry. “Accio Tom’s wands! Tom, you should know I see everything!”

“You are powerful! I will accept you as one of my followers!”

“Tom Riddle, you are indeed mentally unstable. You kill my parents and expect me to follow you! I’m more powerful than you, you are nothing right now. You look like a baby corpse. Just shut up! Stupefy!”

“Sonorus! To everyone, Please follow my voice! I have the old baby corpse maniac and the rat. I’m in the last room of the second floor. No need to rush, I’m actually thirsty. Does anyone has a water or juice with them?”

He hears laughter throughout the manor. “Harry, even with Voldemort with you, you cannot stop yourself from joking.”

“Are you actually telling me that you want me to be scared of this? He looks disgusting, I approve but still, come on Sirius. He looks like a baby corpse that someone forgot to bury. Plus, he was rambling on wanting me of all people to be a follower. I stupefied him. He was giving me a headache so my Stupefy might have been a little stronger than expected.”

Minister Bones, Chief Warlock, Lord Ragnok, Director Scrimgeour and all the aurors/Goblin guards all looked at him and were disgusted. “Here’s the rat that evaded last year. I summoned him, he was trying to play hide and seek. All this new development is a plus for us but my team and me were busy and we have one thing left to do. I just need to … Stupefy!”

Harry sensed the Dark mark in one of the aurors and reacted on instinct. Harry is now mad. His voice is full of anger and is barely keeping control of his magic. “Why is there a death eater within the auror force? I want an answer now!” His magic is swirling around him, protecting him from any potential harm. Everyone took a step back, well everyone except Sirius. “Harry, I need you to calm down. Getting mad won’t help at all. Question him but calm down because you look like some fireworks.”  
Harry looks at him and nods. Taking deep breaths, he asks calmly, “I want to know who this trash is and how he evaded being questioned. I thought you questioned everyone in the Ministry?”

“We did and we don’t know how he evaded.”

“Wait a minute. That’s someone else. I don’t know how I didn’t sense it. He’s taking Polyjuice! _Instatum Revelio_!” Seeing the looks on their faces, he explains. “One of my spells. Well, well, well, one of the two Carrows. Ennervate! Where is your second half?”

“I don’t have to answer to a kid!”

“True but you will answer to Lord Emrys. By the Ancient pacts between Merlin himself and the ancestor of the Wizengamot, I have every right to question you as I see fit. You are a danger to our Nation and no measure will be taken off the table to stop you. Now, I demand you to tell me everything you know about Voldemort’s forces, why are you undercover and what else is planned!”  
What everyone is looking at isn’t the trembling person on the floor but Harry. He decided to wear his magic as a cloak of power and use raw magic to force his captive to answer his questions. “We are five, three infiltrated the Ministry, one will try to infiltrate Hogwarts and the last one was supposed to stay with our Lord. Amycus and Bulstrode are under Polyjuice and for Hogwarts, I don’t know who it is. The servant with our Lord is Pettigrew, he’s the one who alerted us about some trouble here.”

“Where are the other two who infiltrated the Ministry?”

“They are there as a secretary for the DMLE and for Department of Magical Cooperation. They should be there now, trying to break into the security wards to try to put under Imperius their Heads.”

Director Scrimgeour blanched but Harry was livid. “Minister and everyone else, I’m back in a couple of minutes.”

He drops the wards and apparates to the DMLE. He sees a bunch of aurors and alert them with his hand on his wand. Looking at the secretary, he whispers, “Stupefy!” All aurors jumped and raised their wands. “Aurors, I’m Lord Potter. This person is under Polyjuice.” Raising his own wand, he says, “Instatum Revelio!” The secretary morphs back into Alecto Carrow. “Aurors, arrest this scum and make sure you take from his everything he has on him. There is another in the Ministry, I need four of you with me.” Four were already around him. He nods at them and they head to the Magical Cooperation Department. Upon entering, he raises his wands and shouts, “Stupefy! Instatum Revelio!” The secretary morph into Bulstrode. “Aurors, can three of you please take this disgusting trash out of here please? And can one of you explain what is going on to the Head of the department? I’m needed elsewhere. Good day!”

He apparates back to Riddle manor. “I stunned them and arrested them. They have been thrown like trash in cells awaiting you, Ladies and Gentlemen.”

“You’ve been gone five minutes and you arrested two death eaters. How did you do it?”

“I don’t understand your question. I kicked the door, stunned them, used my little spell and the aurors threw them in cells. End of story. Now, I’m really angry and need to vent out my frustration. I’m heading to Riddle’s shack and blowing up the whole place up. Bye”

He then turns and everyone look at each other and shakes their heads.

Sirius, Remus, Ragnok with ten guards follow Harry. Everyone else try to process everything that’s in the manor. “Director Scrimgeour, Chief Warlock, we need to head back and make a press conference. Director, please send more aurors here.”

“Of course, Minister. What about Harry and his group?”

“Seeing the state he’s in, I prefer be as far as I can from him. Let’s hope he will calm down so we can have a discussion about what is he after.” She nods at them and apparates away.

**********

Harry heads straight to the shack. While waiting for them, he raises multiple wards hundred of feet around the shack. Gentlemen, I raised a few wards. Please stand back, I will destroy Riddle’s wards. Raising his staff, he starts attacking. “Bombarda Maxima! Confringo! Bombarda Maxima! Reducto!”

All of them were looking at Harry unleash so much power that it was filling the air. The shack was beyond destroyed. Harry demolished the shack.

“Now, we enter this disgusted destroyed place. Give me a minute and I will be done here.”

He left them behind and discovered a small trap under all the debris. He sensed powerful dark magic pulling him towards it. He unleashed his aura to attack this compulsion and finally finds it. “Wingardium Leviosa!” He opens a compartment box and drops the ring in it. He returns smiling at them.

“Now, I’m in a good mood. I have it so let’s go to Gringotts. Ragnok, can we apparate back into your office directly?”

“Yes Harry. Excellent show.”

Smiking at Ragnok, he bows deeply. “Of course, My Excellency. We aim to please.” He then apparates away. Ragnok just laughs and shakes his head.

“Even when he just blew up a small house, he finds it within him to joke. My godson is crazy!”

“I think it’s the Black blood in his veins. It’s your fault, Sirius.”

They all apparate away. The Horcrux are all collected. It’s cleansing time.

**********

They are all sitting in Ragnok’s office. “Well, the ritual room will be ready in five minutes. We should head out now. Are you okay Harry?”

“I wasn’t. Even that answer is an understatement, I know it. But, I’m getting fed up of all these mindless idiots running chaos all around. I’m now much better now, thanks for asking.”

“Mad doesn’t describe it Harry. Anyway, let’s head to the ritual room.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. Kreacher!”

“Yes, Master Harry?”

“We are going to cleanse the locket now, and I promised you to come and see it cleanse. Come with us, I’m sure it will be a show to be remembered.”

“Master Harry is very kind. Thank you kind Master.”

“Don’t worry Kreacher. Kreacher, why aren’t you wearing nicer clothes? I’m not talking about freeing you but about you being more class, a new level for House Black.”

“I don’t know Master Harry.”

“Well, let me help you. I will change your clothes you are now wearing while we are walking.” He then imagine a black robe with the Black crest on it and waves his hands on top of Kreacher. “Here you go Kreacher, all done!”

“Master is powerful! Thank you Master Harry, I will do you and House Black proud!”

“Good to hear, Kreacher. Now, we are here, let’s watch the show.”

**********

Ten minutes later, Kreacher’s popping out and Harry returns to Hogwarts with Sirius and Remus. He also has in his pocket the cup, the locket and the diadem.

“I will be staying in my room for an hour. I need to recalibrate myself. Something happened and my magic isn’t 100% stable. Can you please tell Cedric to come by my room if you see him? And also, tell Minerva that I’m back. Thank you both of you for your help today. See you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, unexpected events happened! There shall be one or two more updates on 16/03/2021.


	12. Uncovering a plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. It shall become more interesting! ;)

Cedric knocks on Harry’s door and hears a small “come in” from inside the room. He enters and sees Harry blank face. “Harry, you look cold and distant. Are you okay?”

“What? Oh, hey Ced, sorry I was lost in my thoughts. Yeah, I think I’m okay. I saw him Ced. I saw the maniac who killed my parents.”

“YOU WHAT? Isn’t he supposed to be dead?”

“Well, apparently no. he isn’t. He made seven horcruxes. He cut his soul into seven pieces. One in my scar, one in Helga’s cup, one in Salazar’s locket, one in Rowena’s diadem, one in his grandfather House ring’s, one in the book that unleashed the basilisk in my second year and one in his snake. All taken care of, and his young disgusting baby corpse body is with the Unspeakables as we speak. Even my Occlumency shields can’t stop me from seeing him. He had the audacity to ask me to follow him. Can you imagine someone as unstable as him being followed by wizards and witches? Mindless sheeps.”

Cedric hugs him and from the exhaustion, Harry falls asleep right away in his arms. 

When Sirius opens the door, he finds Harry sleeping in Cedric’s arms. Cedric put his finger in front of his own mouth, telling him to not speak. Nodding, Sirius leaves Harry’s bedroom.

A few hours later, Harry wakes up and feels good. He looks around and sees that he slept in Cedric arms. He also finds Cedric looking at him. “Hey love, did you sleep good? I think you were in a state of shock and you needed to sleep to be able to process everything. Can you tell me everything that happened?”

“I can do one better; I can show it to you.” Summoning a pensieve, he takes out the memory of this morning, puts it in the pensieve and stops. “Let’s go talk with Minerva, she will want an update too. I don’t want to do that twice. I’m still processing today’s events. Thank you love for everything.”

“Sure, let’s go to Professor McGonagall.”

“Hold my arm, Ced. I will apparate us there.”

They apparate in her office and the poor old woman jumps from fright. “Do either of you know what it means to knock on someone’s door before coming in?”

“Sorry Minerva. Cedric wanted to know what happened today and well, I decided to show him. Then, I remembered that I wanted to give you an update too. So, let’s jump in the pensieve. I know the Headmasters and Headmistresses will be able to watch, but before anyone watches, I want you to promise me to tell no one. Not that there’s so much left of their terrorist organization.”

Nods from everyone and they start watching everything that happened. Two hours later, everyone looks at Harry in awe. “So, what do you think?” He decides to completely ignore their looks.

“Well, knowing you don’t like having the attention on yourself, I won’t say anything about what you did. Next, I’m disgusted and disappointed that was actually Voldemort. You used the right word Harry, maniac. He’s insane and for someone to cut their souls to this point, he barely has any left. I’m proud of you Harry, you did what no one has ever done. And you are only fourteen.”

“Well, I’m technically fifteen.”

“What? Why is this the first time I hear this?”

“Cedric, please don’t think I hide things from you. It was hard to keep this from you because no one knows it. No one except Ragnok, Griphook and five tutors. For those who didn’t get it yet, I spent three weeks last summer in a dilation room. For those three weeks in the actual time, I spent a whole year in that room. That’s how I’m as knowledgeable, smart, powerful and developed for my own age. Again, I’m sorry I hid it from you, love.” Harry lowers his head and a single tear drop on his face. He hates hiding anything from those he loves but he couldn’t let his enemies know anything about him.

Cedric lifts Harry’s head with his right hand. “Harry, you have no reasons to be sorry. The day has a huge toll on you, and I hate seeing you like this. I’m not mad just curious.” Grabbing Harry’s head, he kisses him with such a passion that Harry moans slightly while kissing him.

After a whole minute, they finally stopped kissing. “Whoa! That was an amazing kiss. I love you Ced, never doubt that.”

“Don’t worry Harry, I love you at least as much!”

“Now that my amazing boyfriend blew my mind, I have to ask you Minerva, who do you think will try to cause chaos in my school?”

Smiling at them, she nods at him. “I honestly don’t know Harry. We already have the War wards on, you installed some of the most advanced wards that exists anywhere in the world. I don’t know what else we can do.”

“Oh! I know! Espionage. To all the ghosts in Hogwarts, Lord Hogwarts wants to speak with you.” Over fifty ghosts come to the office, with the four ghosts related to the Founders. “Lord Hogwarts, what is going on?”

“Relax Vincent, I need your help. The help of all the ghosts, paintings, elves. Someone will try to sabotage Hogwarts when the foreign schools and Ministers will be at Hogwarts. I need to get as much information so we can prepare ourselves. Don’t limit yourself to one house. Get information from all houses, from all teachers you doubt about their allegiance. Peeves, I have a whole other, special, and unique assignment for you. Except for the four ghosts related to the Hogwarts Founders, please start right now and start telling the paintings quietly. Thank you all.”

“Headmasters, Headmistresses, I need your help finding this menace. Can you visit any portraits in the school?”

“Of course, Lord Hogwarts. I can speak for all of us when I say that we will be honored. Plus, it gives us something new to do.”

Laughing, he nods at the portraits. “Lady Hogwarts, I need to speak with you.”

“Yes, My Lord. I sensed the urgency in your request.”

“Hogwarts, someone will try something. If my luck stands, it will be on Halloween.”

“You can’t really do more than you are doing. You can raise security in Hogwarts herself.”

“I was thinking of requesting some aurors, but I won’t do that, not after today. I need more security, but I have to be able to do it. But what?”

He is so concentrated that he doesn’t hear the others talk with him. When they realize he’s out of it, they continue talking together. After five minutes, he gets it.

“I know what to do! It will appear as we are doing nothing, but it fact, it will be the complete opposite. I will create a huge war room in Salazar’s chamber. There, we will be able to monitor the whole Castle through wards all around it. I will slowly start vetting my security detail and start bringing them in, one by one. By the end of the two-week mark, there will be seventy-five security agents in Hogwarts, plus the aurors from the different Ministries. They will all have access to said room, only after getting questioned with Veriseratum. I will also inform the other two Ministers and tell them that security will be at a all time high at Hogwarts. We will need to coordinate between the different agencies.”

“Harry, don’t you think you are slowly getting crazy?”

“Cedric, my sole job is to protect the students. With three Ministers, three different whole schools and with over a hundred journalists, I cannot be too safe. Hogwarts will install tents outside for everyone, so we can have the time to vet everyone before entering. I know it will be a circus but no one with ill intents will step into my school. On October 29th, I will officially raise the rest of the wards and releasing all the defensive options of the Castle. I will still hold on the offensive part, so I can have a few cards up my sleeve.”

“As much it pains me to admit it, Harry is right. Cedric, the situation might get really bad, really fast.”

“Minerva, I want a meeting with the Heads please. Cedric, I want you to appear as if nothing is going on. Chat with your friends, enjoy your classes. I will still kiss you as much as I can.”

“And I will do, Harry. Fine, I really don’t like the amount of stress you have on your shoulders, but I can see your logic. Just try to take a step back and relax.”

“Don’t worry about me. My shields will stay at my new highest level and won’t go down until the three Ministers and your parents leave. I forgot to say that I also invited the Chief Warlock. Hogwarts, can you tell Zoe to prepare a fourth suite with as many rooms Hogwarts can provide? I will ask that their security entourage stays with them.”

“Of course, Harry. Can you please relax now? You’re doing as much as you can. Hogwarts will become a fortress and I know there’s something you are preparing to assure everyone’s from that threat but even me can’t access it.”

“You know me well, My Lady. Don’t worry Hogwarts, I promise you to relax. Minerva, can you host the meeting here for 8pm? I need to talk with all four of my Ancestors and ask for their opinions. See you later.”

Nodding at Minerva, he leaves the room with Cedric.

Minerva looks at Lady Hogwarts. “He won’t stop until we catch the threat. Do we even have a suspects list? Or do you feel some kind of unease from certain students?”

“I barely know them Minerva and honestly, I prefer to see what Harry will do.”

“Let’s see tonight meeting. He might share more then.”

**********

After spending the afternoon with Cedric, he goes to wait at the Headmistress office. “Hi Harry, you’re already here. Well, everyone is coming in the minute or two. Would you like to drink something?”

“Sure, a good cup of tea. I might add some firewhiskey in it if this doesn’t calm my nerves.”

Laughing at Minerva’s face, he then continues. “Did you think of any other way to deal with this idiot?”

“I’m exactly where when you left. Ah, here they come.”

Waiting a minute for everyone to sit down, he starts. “Okay, this monologue will be quite long. You will understand why I tell you all of this in five or so minutes. To start, last summer, I went to Gringotts because I felt something was weird about everything. You know most of the story except a few key details. Most of them won’t be revealed, except the main one. The insane, idiotic of a dark lord maniac Voldemort made horcruxes. Yep, that was my reaction when I studied them to know how to get rid of them. Them, as in plural, yes. The first known wasn’t far from here. In me more specifically, in my scar to be precise. I had the feeling as you. I spent quite some time on finding all the horcruxes this disgusting being made. I found them all, destroyed them. I was out of the Castle yesterday. This was the reason. On my hunt for the horcruxes, I found through my senses, a disgusting traitorous rat in a manor. More specifically, Riddle manor. Tom Riddle is Voldemort birth name. I stunned both and was about to leave when I sensed a disguised dark mark. I stunned an auror to find him to be one of the infamous Carrow twins. After a certain level of persuasion from my part, she told me about the other two who infiltrated the Ministry. She also told me about an unknown person, here at Hogwarts, who will do something. The small and tiny problem will be that I will have three Ministers, our own Chief Warlock, two complete other schools and over one hundred journalists from all around the world at Hogwarts. Now, I figured part of the solution. Here it is I will turn Salazar’s chamber into an active war room. The Castle will be more monitored than Azkaban itself, not that will be too hard to achieve. The, I will start vetting seventy-five of my own guards and within a two-week span, I will bring them in the Castle. I will start coordination between the different agencies. Anyone who will enter my grounds will be subjected to Veriseratum. Everyone except the Ministers and their aurors. I have another thing coming for their aurors but that’s part of my Halloween surprise for the idiot who will try anything that day. Anyway, I also have all the ghosts, painting and elves monitoring everyone who isn’t in this room. Now, I want to ask you, do you have any more suggestions?”

Everyone, even the portraits, looked at him and wondered if he started to lose his mind. “Harry, are you sure you’re alright?”

Sighing, he nods. “Yes Severus, it’s just that I’ve worked so hard until now to let it fail. I even captured the disgusting self-proclaimed dark lord but can’t stop this idiot.” Shacking in head, he then looks at them.

“Harry, you did things we wouldn’t never have thought about them. You cannot do anything more than to continue logically with your planning. You cannot see the future and I’m sure everything will be up to your standards. You really need to calm down and think about all of this rationally.”

“I know Filius, I will personally contact both Ministers tomorrow to let them know. Other than that, I cannot transform the school into a jail. I’m one step away anyway. Yeah, I’m doing as much as I can, it will be impossible to do more. Well, for now at least. Professors, I will raise the wards. All of them. I said a date earlier, but I decided to change it.”

“Harry, I think you need to think of something else. When will you take your NEWTs?”

Smiling at Ponoma’s try to make him think about something else, he replies, “Honestly, I won’t take my NEWTs until this hell is over. But I know that … I know who it is!”

Standing, he takes out his staff. “I will show him to make a fool out of me. Hogwarts, tell me which student is trying to breach into my quarters right now?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Bring him to me here, right now!”

She flashes Draco in the office and Harry raises his staff. “Draco Malfoy, as Lord Hogwarts, I order you to tell me what you are up to!”

“You cannot order me! You are a filthy half-blood…”

“Fine, play it your way. Your friends from the Ministry were arrested today with your old disgusting filthy dark lord. You want to play it hard, fine. Me too. Professors, I won’t attack him, I will have my questions answered though. Please, keep at least ten feet between you and me and this filth!”

Gathering his magic and the magic from Hogwarts herself, he flashes his staff. “As Lord Emrys and Lord Hogwarts, by the powers vested in me by my Ancestors, I order you to answer my questions!” As he talked, a huge ray of powerful raw magic hits Draco directly in his chest.

“What were you trying to do?”

“The Dark Lord told me to enter you in the competition so he can kidnap you and use your body to bring back his.”

“How?”

“I was supposed to enter you in the Tournament.”

“How can you communicate with him?”

“Through fire messages. He showed me how last summer.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“He was at Malfoy Manor.”

“Where you supposed to do something on the evening of Halloween with all the Ministers present?”

“Yes, I was to use a muggle bomb, placed in the doors of the Great Hall, trying to kill as many as possible.”

“Well, for someone who hates muggles, you sure aren’t allergic to using their methods of violence. Ironically disgusting. Is your mother a death eater?”

“No, she’s forced under the Imperius.”

Sending a Patronus to Amelia to come directly to the Headmistress office.

“Who are the death eaters who aren’t yet in jail?”

“I know there are a few, most of those are either out of the country, or in Azkaban.”

“Are you actually Draco Malfoy?”

Seeing him struggling against his magic, Harry uses the Veriseratum spell. “ _Veritatem Dicere!_ ”

“No. I’m Lucius Malfoy, I switched places with Draco Malfoy at the last minute, after my trial when he came to visit me.”

It was while he was answering that Amelia flooed into the office. “Of course! Only you will try to attack all these innocents.”

“Well, dear disgusting Lucius Malfoy, you tried to kill me almost two years ago. I won’t kill you, but I will show you exactly why you should never cross a Potter.”

Harry breathes calmly, relaxes and takes a deep breath. “As the Minister of Magic is present as a witness, I suggest condemning you to losing your magic, erasing all your memories as a wizard and sending you living in the muggle world. Minister, what do you think?”

“That’s worse than Azkaban, Lord Potter. Are you sure you want to take this action?”

“Not without the approval of the Wizengamot. Even though as Lord Emrys, I could. Some last questions, dear Lucius. Are there any bombs, any muggle devices planted here at Hogwarts?”

“No, everything is in my trunk, where I hid everything.”

“Do you have any accomplices? Answer me!”

“No, I tried many times to push these idiots to help me but no one wanted to help.”

Sending another truth spell to Lucius, he continues. “Are you sure? I have a small feeling you aren’t saying the whole truth.”

“No. Crabbe and Boyle. They know everything and are wearing bombs on them. If I’m missing for more than an hour, they will detonate themselves.”

Dreading an explosion, he turns and punches Lucius in his face. “If this _terrorist_ escapes, someone will be held accountable. Severus grab my arm. NOW!”

They apparate immediately into the Slytherin common room and they find both boys sitting in the common room. Taking out his staff, he launches a wave of stunners and protegos to protect everyone else. Dreading an explosion, he levitates them outside, on the ground. He and Severus start to delicately undo both bombs they have on them. Analyzing them, he then sends the information to Amelia and Minerva. He brings both boys to the renovated Hospital wing. “Madam Pomphrey, those two were under the influence of the Imperius. Try your best and call St-Mungos if you need help. I have a _terrorist_ to beat and drag through the mud.”

He then turns around, grabs Severus arm and apparated back to Minerva’s office. “Hello Lucius, do you have any more idiotic plans in place? Answer me before I get really mad. Your pathetic of a master saw me mad and is now in hell.”

“You are an arrogant child and…”

Everyone hears a crunch and then a bam. Harry punched Lucius so quick and strong that he flew right in the wall. “Wrong answer, _terrorist_. I will ask one more time, what else do you have planned?”

Harry didn’t even realize that he left his staff behind him. Said staff was floating behind Harry, as if it follows him. Harry was doing wandless and wordless magic with such ease that they saw his power. Harry’s magic was suffocating everyone in the office, he had too stop a few seconds to calm down. “You despicable pig! Attacking children, you mindless idiot. Tell me what you know!”

“We are suppose to launch an attack on Hogwarts on Halloween.”

“Who is this we?”

“Me, the Carrows, Pettigrew, Bulstrode and Weasley.”

No one talked, took a breath or even moved.

“Which Weasley?”

“Ronald Weasley.”

Mayhem exploded in the office. “SHUT UP! Who else?”

“No one else. There were some children of death eaters who might have jumped in, but they weren’t sure.”

“Give me their names, NOW!”

After almost a minute naming names, he stops and say he doesn’t have any more information.

“Amelia, please go and fetch as many aurors as you can. Lady Hogwarts, this Castle is now officially on full and complete lockdown. Engage all defensive and offensive protections. Hogwarts is now threatened from within, we must act accordingly! Keep only this Floo open for Amelia and her aurors. Scan them for any dark magic and any evil intentions please.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Amelia, come as soon as possible.”

“Yes Harry, I’m not telling you to relax but you need to calm down. We are barely able to breathe, and you seem to slowly letting such pigs affecting you.”

“Yes Amelia, I will … you disgusting pig! I can now sense some dark magic in Hufflepuff tower. If you don’t take this disgusting _terrorist_ now, I will kill him myself. Minerva, organize two teams. One for Slytherin tower and the other for Gryffindor tower. I’m heading myself for Cedric and the Hufflepuff!”

“Yes Harry, don’t worry, he will be fine.”

“See you later Minerva.”

He apparates directly in Cedric’s room.

“Cedric, baby, please wake up.”

“Mmm, Harry what are you doing here? It’s late at night and … you look like hell. Did anything happen? More than you can even imagine. There are signs of Dark magic in this tower, I need to scan it. It will take a minute. Let’s go to your common rooms.”

As soon as they are in it, Harry starts. “Lady Hogwarts, I will need your help. Help me to scan this tower. Then, we will do the whole Castle.”

“Yes, Lord Hogwarts.”

They scanned the whole tower and found some dark parasites that eats wards. He burns them with his elemental fire and rebuilt the inner wards of the tower. He decides to add more protections to the wards and then expand said protection to the whole Castle. The idiot was working overtime, Harry found seven other places in the Castle with these parasites. After a quick cleaning, everything is back to normal. He will rejuvenate the whole wards schemes tomorrow, even though he knows it’s not necessary.

“Love, it’s done. Lucius Malfoy switched with his son and Draco is in Azkaban. He left in his trail, in eight different places of the Castle, dark parasites who survive by eating down the wards. I removed all of them and added a new layer of protection all around the Castle. I’m exhausted Cedric. Please, go to sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow.”

He kisses his fiancé and apparates back in the office.

**********

Back in the office, they all look at each other. “He was right from the beginning to be scared and worried. I would never have thought so much could happen under our noses. I’m just scared he will crack; he’s been like this for a while now. Let’s work on the teams, we need to prepare for everything and then the aurors will come and arrest those who needs arrest.”

Five minutes later, Amelia was back with thirty-three aurors. “Harry should be here in any seconds now.”

Apparating in the office, he looks at all of them. “I’m here. The idiot was leaving a trail of dark parasites that has been feeding on the wards. I found them in nine different places in the Castle. Destroyed all of them and added a new layer of protections. Can anyone please take this disgusting being back in a Ministry cell or just throw him through the Veil. He wanted to bomb, muggle bombs, the school. Please, use as much Veriseratum, burn his brain, kill him, I don’t give a single damn about this … thing, just get him out of my school.”

Amelia nods, asks for a few aurors to pump him with Veriseratum and throw him in Azkaban. “Amelia, you will lead the raid on Slytherin tower. I will lead the one in Gryffindor tower. Amelia, his trunk is full of bombs, please be careful. Both idiots are in the Infirmary. You have the list of students who needs to be questioned, I will create a temporary dormitory next to the Great Hall. Your aurors will be able to monitor it. Place them all in and tomorrow, they will be questioned with their parents present with them. There are ten on the list, so it isn’t that bad. I will go bring in my dear old friend. How low did you fall, Ronald? The sooner this mess is over, the sooner I will be able to breathe. Let’s go!”

**********

Three hours later, everyone was apprehended. All parents are contacted, most of them were shocked by the actions of their children. A few tried to force Harry to release them, but he reminded them as the Heir of all Founders, this is his land. The Ministry agrees with him and they reluctantly agreed for their children to be questioned under Veriseratum.

All of them did say they were going to help with the terrorist attack. Harry was beyond exhausted. He’s reaching twenty-four hours awake. Arthur was shocked by his son’s actions. He officially kicked him out of the family. The others were severely yelled at by their parents and almost 2/3 were kicked out from the school. The rest were under Imperius and they told everything they knew while under Veriseratum, saying that they were forced, threats were made about their families. They could continue their education but were told that if it happens again, they must tell someone.

Harry reached twenty-five hours awake when he finally lifted the total lockdown. It was seven am. He reached his house, entered his room and passed out on his bed. The elves knew what their Master did yesterday and helped him by making him wear his pyjamas and settle him in his bed correctly.

Cedric entered the room and saw how exhausted his fiancé was, he decided to spend his day with his fiancé, cuddled him and he slept for a few hours with Harry before heading back to class.

**********


	13. Till Halloween

Waking up, he feels someone around him. Looking behind him, he sees Cedric hugging him and sleeping. Smiling at the beautiful sight next to him, he kisses Cedric. He casts a tempus and sees it’s almost five am. He slept for nearly twenty-four hours. Well, he shouldn’t be surprised honestly. He did lots of magic and accomplished a lot. “Good morning love. I will go take a shower and train. I’m going to let you sleep. Love you.”

Harry then kisses Cedric one last time and head to take a good shower. After almost three hours of training, he showers again, only to discover Cedric leaving the bathroom. “Hey, you, when did you wake up?”

“Woke up a bit before five this morning and trained quite a bit. How was your day yesterday?”

“Well, I came to see you, you looked like you came back from a warzone. So, I decided to spend a few hours with you, then went to my classes and came back here right away. You were still sleeping so I spent the night here. What in Merlin’s name happened yesterday?”

“Well, I think it would be better if I show you.” Summoning his pensieve, he puts the memory in the pensieve. Half an hour later, Cedric looks pissed.

“Harry, I want you to train me. On everything. I know we should have a relaxed month until they come. I will talk with my teacher and my Head of house.”

“As long they agree, I don’t mind. I prefer it that way, honestly. Plus, it will be fun!”

“Sure, for you. I will wear something from your clothes and go talk with them now.”

“Sure, Ced. I will shower and head down. See you later.”

**********

They decided to go to breakfast together. As soon they step in, everyone looks at them. “Good morning everyone, by now, you shall have heard what happened two days ago. I won’t go into details because there are security issues, but rest assured that this Castle is the most secure place in Britain, if not the world. Please, don’t let such issues stop you from enjoying your studies and now, your breakfast. Have a nice day everyone.”

He then leaves Cedric at the Hufflepuff table and go to sit next to Minerva, on his chair. “Good morning Minerva, how are you today?” He waves his hands and wards are erected to make sure no one hears their conversation.

“I’m good, better since I saw you. What happened?”

“I slept. For over twenty hours straight. It was a bliss, honestly. I can’t believe I finally found the stupid idiot who was trying to attack us. Well, in this case, blow us up. Anyway, I’m keeping security measures on an all time high until the Ministers are gone. But knowing the biggest threat has been neutralized is allowing me to relax, breathe in and enjoy life again. How about your all?”

“Well, the school is pretty shook. Minister Bones is asking you to drop in as soon as possible.”

“Today, I will be visiting a couple of countries, three Ministries and coming back within a few hours. I also want to tell you that Cedric will ask you if I can train him and teach him his sixth- and seventh-year classes. Don’t give me an answer, wait for him to ask you and answer him then. I’m just giving you a heads up. Now, let’s finish our breakfast, I’m really hungry!”

They all laugh and nod. Breakfast’s calm. Finally, a normal morning.

**********

After his visits to all Ministers, he received three strong votes of support after everything that happened. With promises that their security details will be vetted too within a week, they will start sending them to Hogwarts so they can get used to each other and start establishing everything they will need.

Harry then apparates in the staff room and looks at the teachers. “Good afternoon, I think it’s the afternoon here now, right?”

“Harry, where were you to not recognize if it’s the afternoon or not?”

“Well, I was in Bulgaria a couple of minutes ago. Just apparated here but forgot to check the time. Anyway, Severus, Filius, Ponoma, are you free for the rest of the day? I have a surprise for you.”

“With you, surprises come every day Harry. But yes, I’m free.”

Getting two other positive answers, he apparates them to the second-floor girl bathroom.

“Don’t worry, you will understand.”

“As Salazar Slytherin’s Heir and the Head and Lord of House Slytherin, I order this door to open.”

The sinks and taps restructure themselves into a wonderful entrance. He tells Hogwarts to shut down the bathroom and block it with a wall.

“Now, please follow me into Salazar’s chamber, or also known as the chamber of secrets.”

They all wonder what is going on but followed. Arriving down, they see Harry repairing everything. He then stands in front of a rock and repeats what he said in the then bathroom.

They all enter and stand shocked. A huge basilisk lay there, dead. “Harry, how did you kill that basilisk?”

“With Godric’s sword, of course. Anyway, I invited you all here to please take ownership of this carcass and do whatever you want with it.”

“What? No! you can sell it for millions of galleons.”

“Professors don’t worry. I have more money than a thousand families will need in a thousand years. Trust me and take it. Now, the real reason I invited you here is that I will use my Slytherin connections to cleanse the room from all the impurities and I need you to take care of this carcass. Thank you, dear Professors.”

Three hours later, Salazar’s chamber is clean, renovated and ready to be turned into a war room/command center.

Another three hours later, Harry vetted seventy-five of his security personnel and they invested the chamber. “Okay, everyone. I need you to know every small corner of this Castle. To help you, you have my knowledge to help you. Tomorrow morning, the Minister will send some of her security personnel and we want you to develop some ties with them. To facilitate said job, I want you between today and tomorrow afternoon, to develop basic rules to help cooperation between the different agencies. In two weeks, the French and Bulgarian aurors will start arriving through the Floo in this chamber. Security levels in this chamber is already at it’s highest and we need to make sure everything will run smoothly. If you have any questions, please send me a message and I will come as soon as possible. There are over one hundred rooms on the two larger walls. Each room has two beds. Thank you very much and have a nice evening!”

**********

The days flowed into weeks. Everything is now calm. Today, it is October 29th, the Ministers are coming tomorrow with their families. Harry is directing the last small changes in the Castle. The Ministers and their entourage will stay for at least a couple of weeks.

Harry’s security details appeared in the last few days. They started guarding all entrances, guarding the main corridors and stairs. The aurors were patrolling the grounds and did ensure the suite for each of their Ministers. Harry added his own security features for each of their suites.

Harry himself did upgrade the wards. He added new layers of protection for everyone while kicking out anyone who tries to harm the students and the staff. He also raised the rest of the Hogwarts wards.

Cedric training is going really well. “Cedric, you will be done with your sixth-year cursus before Yule. Plus, you are a pro at Transfiguration and Charms!”

“It’s all thanks to you, Harry. Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Oh, yes! I’m even the Founders have never seen Hogwarts like this. I will need you by my side, love. It will be a long day, that’s for sure.”

“Of course, Harry. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**********

Harry is ready for the arrivals of the multiple Ministers. “Good early morning to all journalists. We thank you for your patience to pass through our vetting process. Our International dignitaries will be here within the next three hours. Our own Minister Bones will be here soon, and we will take some questions. Then, you all will be invited to stay in our charmed tents on your right. Later tonight, after our first meeting, we will answer some questions and you will all be invited back on Halloween. Thank you.”

He bows at them, turns and goes to wait Amelia in the arrival gate of the Castle.

**********

“Good morning Amelia. Amos. Rose. And your security detail. Please, follow me, I will show you your suites. For your security details, you can use the Floo in the suite to go to Salazar’s chamber. You will discover the whole war room under the Castle. I will be waiting for you there.”

They all nod at him and he apparates there. Five minutes later, he greets them in the command center. “Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our command center. This center is the heart of our actions. I have a Deputy from my security detail who is responsible to coordinate the whole process. All my security personnel are wizards and witches who are hallway between aurors and hit-wizards. Please, I would like for one in your security detail to be in charge of everyone else. It will be easier to coordinate. John here is the one responsible. Now, if you have any questions, please ask them now.”

“Lord Potter, you are taking this to a whole new level. I have never seen this much security for an event before.”

“Auror Jenkins, with our own Minister, Chief Warlock, Minister of France and Minister of Bulgaria present here, I have to step up my own game. There will be a huge array of protective details later on. For now, let us enjoy our day together. I would like to know who from your aurors will be the Lead auror, Amelia.”

“That would be me, Lord Potter.”

“Shacklebolt! Long time no see. It was sure nice to see you catching those death eaters in the Wizengamot. And please, call me Harry. I will be harassing you every day and night.”

Chuckling at Harry’s statement, he replies. “Well, Harry, it was an honor catching them.”

The next few hours went as fast as they came.

**********

Standing next to Minister Bones, Harry’s wearing his nicest and finest robes. As Lord Hogwarts, he awaits the arrival of both foreign Ministers.

“Amelia, you remember when I told you about some surprises?”

“Harry, what are you planning?”

“Well, you will see in an hour or so.”

The Floo activates and aurors start to come out of it. The Minister DeLacour with his family follow next.

“Minister DeLacour, Madame DeLacour, may I welcome you to my gracious Ancestors Castle and school.” He shakes the Minister hand and kisses his wife’s hand.

“Thank you, Lord Hogwarts. I cannot wait to explore the Castle.”

“No worries my dear Minister, may I present to you Minister Bones, Magical England Minister of Magic and my honorary Aunt. And please, call me Harry.”

“Then, you must call us Francois and Appoline.”

“Of course! Please, we will show you your suite and we will meet in forty minutes in the corridor.”

Harry nods at them in acceptance. Presentations and welcoming were exchanged. The French Minister and his family were escorted to their suite.

**********

“Minister Krum, welcome to my Castle and school! Lady Krum, it is an honor to meet you today. I thank you for agreeing my invitation.”

“Lord Hogwarts, it is an honor to be invited in your school. I am glad to be able to visit such a Famous school in the history of the wizarding world.”

“You honor us, Lady Krum. And please, call me Harry.”

“Then, you must call us Gregory and Ana.”

“Of course! Please, follow me. I will show you your suite. We shall meet in half an hour in the corridor.”

**********

Half an hour later, Harry was standing in the corridor, talking with Cedric, Amelia, Amos and Rose. Both Ministers and their family exit their suite.

“Ministers, is everything perfect in your suites?”

“Harry, mine is simply … sublime! Chic and elegant, it’s really impressive!”

“Ours are really something else! You must tell me who is your decorator. I need to discuss a few things for my manor with them.”

“Of course, dear Ministers. May I please invite you and your families for a small social gathering in my small house? My godfather with his husband are expecting us there.”

“Of course, please lead the way.”

Harry nods at them and start talking with them.

Arriving in his house, they all make themselves comfortable. “Harry, this place is simply beautiful.”

“Thank you, it’s giving me a few ideas I will need to incorporate in my private Castle for me and my fiancé.”

Ana lifts an eyebrow and asks the one million galleons question. “Who is your fiancé, Harry?”

Standing up, he puts an hand on Cedric’ shoulder. “Well, only the best, my dear Ana. May I present you all my fiancé, Heir Cedric Diggory, the son of our own Chief Warlock, skeeter of the Hufflepuff team (and a good one at that, one of the best in fact) and one of our most honorable and best students here at Hogwarts.”

Cedric then grabs Harry and gives him a quick kiss. “Harry, I think you went too far. I’m not that much good.”

“Please love, you are beyond good. You’re amazingly perfect. Now, let us get to know each other a bit more.”

Friendly discussions were started. Cedric, Krum and Fleur spent their time discussing while Harry spent his time discussing with the others.

“Ministers, Chief Warlock, I would like to propose a toast. Let’s toast to a better future, for the betterment of our societies and for the Divinities to protect all of us!”

They all toast and have a good time together.

**********

A few hours later, Harry stands and start talking with them. “Everyone, you are invited to the supper tonight. Our school is honored to host such important and impressive guests. Please, accept my invitation. We will have our own table, next to the Professors table.”

They all accept the invitation. “Please, let me introduce you and then come in. It’s the least I can do.”

Standing in front of the Great Hall, Harry looks at them. “Good evening everyone. You must have heard through our impressive rumors mill that important guests are within these graced Halls. You aren’t wrong. Please, help me introduce our important guests: Our own Minister of Magic, Minister Bones. Our own Chief Warlock and his beautiful wife, Lord Amos Diggory and Lady Rose Diggory. One of our allies and close friends, Minister of France, Minister Francois DeLacour and Madame Apolline DeLacour and their amazingly kind daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle DeLacour. And last but not least, another one of our allies and a close friend, Minister of Bulgaria, Minister Gregory Krum and his beautiful Lady Ana Krum and their wonderfully kind son, Victor Krum.M

Thunderous applause explodes in the Great Hall. The journalists were busy writing, and the photographers are taking hundred od pictures. Everyone stood and were giving them a Royalty’s entrance.

“With our guests seated, please everyone, may the feast begins!”

Sitting next to Cedric, he takes his hand and kisses it. “My Love, I hope you enjoyed today with us.”

“Harry, every second I get to spend it with you is a gift I always cherish!”

They weren’t even looking around them. Amelia, Ana and Apolline were charmed by the couple. “They complete each other. Each one of them is handsome in their own way. And Harry is really powerful, you can feel the magic under his skin.”

“You don’t even know half of it, trust me. He is the Heir of Merlin, after all.”

The men were having a similar discussion. “The last time I saw two more smitten with each other was in my younger days.”

“Indeed Francois. But that shouldn’t fool anyone. Harry is extremely powerful and anyone who meets the other end of his wand isn’t going to find it funny. He’s extremely smart, I know why he brought me here. And I should expect you to also have your doubts why you are here.”

“Yes. He is expecting trouble. Did you feel the magic of the Castle? It’s crazy, I’ve never felt such amount of magic before. Did you see what he did for security? There is almost a whole force ready to intervene anytime, anywhere.”

He let dinner continue for quite some time. Harry then stands up and everyone looks at him. “Dear friends, students, Professors and journalists, I again welcome you tonight. Please, look at the ceiling. We will have a show tonight, one everyone will quite remember for some time. Zoe, we are ready!”

And an amazing show of fireworks illuminated the Great Hall, the Castle and it’s grounds. Ten minutes later, everyone was clapping. “A big thank you for Zonkos and their newest product. Now, students, we shall see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night sleep!”

As soon as everyone left, Harry looks at everyone around him and sighs. “Now, you all know more or less what happened a few weeks ago here. We uncovered a plot to attack Hogwarts on Halloween, the night when everyone will be here, including all of us. This plot was uncovered and quickly fixed through the right ways and everyone was put on the same page. Now, there’s another thing that will happen. Someone will try to put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Now, I cannot participate in this Tournament for two main reasons. The first is that I own Hogwarts, thus as an owner, it’s against the rules for me to do so. The second reason is that I do not want to participate. Being the Heir of so many important figures is more fame than anyone can handle, including me. So, when it happens, don’t be surprised. And also, I will be doing a few things. I won’t say anything else. I just want to tell you that Voldemort is officially under control.”

“What do you mean? You killed him thirteen years ago.”

“Sadly, I wish it was true. He wasn’t dead per se. ugh fine. It will take a while to explain everything. Who here wants tea, dessert or anything else?”

After everyone got everything they want, Harry started talking.

“You must have realized that the last time he was officially alive, he was spouting insane things from his mouth. Well, there’s a reason why. He cut his soul into seven pieces. Yes, I know, he lost any grip he had on reality by acting in such a delusional way.” And Harry started telling them his whole tale. Twenty minutes later, they all look at him with awe and respect. “Now, you understand why I have so much security. The main reason why the Ministers of the participating schools are present is it bring more light to Magical cooperation between said Ministers through the Tournament. I figured that you wouldn’t mind signing certain treaties to protect our assets together and that we can defend each others against our enemies. I include in these discussions Cedric as he is Heir Diggory, Krum as he is Heir Krum, Fleur as she is Heiress DeLacour and little Gabrielle because she’s our little angel. The four head of houses and the Headmistress have my full and utmost confidence. So, what do you think?”

“Harry, you sure knows how politics works. Why at Hogwarts?”

“Because, as I’m Lord Hogwarts, I can declare this school as a neutral ground until you reach to some results. While it will be beneficial to all the Ministries and boost your popularity, it will also boost the name of my school, specially if the Heir of the four Founders says that all three Ministers have certainly quite a bit of each quality of each Founders.” Smirking at them, he sits down and looks at them.

Everyone’s shocked. No one knew how to reply. “Harry, you are the sneakiest, most ambitious while having a huge courageous dose with a brain with no equal and a heart as big as this school. You do us proud, Harry. But me the most.”

“Well, thank you Salazar. I must have taken a bigger doe of cunning and ambition from you than expected.”

Everyone laughs at Salazar’s face. “Ministers, we can have the initial talks here, sign the important treaties, implement them and decide when’s the next date for a meeting of our alliance. Good idea?”

Everyone nod, surprised by Harry’s proposal. “Well, one last thing. Every suite has a small war room. These rooms are the most protected in the whole Castle. You can connect your war room to the main one and to mine in my house. I have my own house-elves taking shifts to keep an eye on everything. What time would you like to reconvene tomorrow morning?

“8am should be safe. Good ideas, Harry. We shall take our leave.”

“Thank you, Gregory. For all those who wishes to take one last cup of tea, my house will be open for you. Who would like to come?”

Cedric, Victor, Fleur and Gabrielle all nodded. All the adults knew that with Harry, there won’t be any problems. A few minutes walk later, everyone arrive at their destination.

“Welcome back to my home. What will everyone like?”

Everyone ordered and they started chatting like some old friends. Today was a success!

**********


	14. I told you so

Everyone’s eating breakfast in the Great Hall. “Good morning everyone. Today, the other schools will come in the afternoon. Please, make sure you are at your best, without wearing ridiculous things. Be at your best, yes, but please do not look like you’re wearing half your wardrobe. If you have any questions, please ask your head of house.”

Harry looks at Cedric and nods. They both stand up and leave the Great Hall. Meeting out of it, Harry then heads for his home. “Cedric, I’ve got you a small gift.”

“Well Harry, I do have a small gift for you too.”

“You shouldn’t have Ced, I have you, so I don’t need anything. Plus, people keep sending me stuff so I can wear them and be advertisement for them.”

“Yes, Love because this is so bad. Anyway, first, I’ve put my name in the cup. Second, this is yours.” He hands Harry a box. He opens it and Harry’s eyes grow big. “This is expansive! Are you crazy? And how did you even know I wanted that from the beginning?”

“I talked with Amelia. She told me that when you were talking with her, you told her you can’t find a watch that resembles the one your father got from your grandfather. She showed me a picture and I knew I had to buy it.”

“Thank you Ced. You don’t understand how much this means to me. Wait until I show Sirius! Here you go, now open yours!”

He opens it and see the most beautiful watch. It’s actual gold, there are small shiny diamonds instead of the numbers and the background of the watch is a greenish emerald in the back. “Harry, this is was too much! It must have cost a fortune.”

“No, not really. It will go well with your robes! They are in your room, go try it on.”

Harry went to change into his blueish gray robes, with gold trimage on the sleeves. Harry left and his room and saw in front of him the most beautiful human being he ever saw. Shocked, he couldn’t talk. Cedric’s standing there, wearing a blue navy robe with gold and emerald, green lines on his sleeves, torso and back. “Cedric, you look amazing!”

“Love, this is too much! It’s …”

Harry kisses him hard. “Cedric, you look so hot right now, it’s like seeing an angel.”

“Oh, H. This is too cheesy of a line!” Laughing at Harry, Cedric hugs him.

“Well, we should stay here a few hours before leaving our house. We might cause a riot.”

They chuckled together and start planning their afternoon. It was really good.

**********

Expecting something will happen tomorrow, he heads for the main command room. “Good afternoon everyone, how are you?”

The leaders of each group came up. “Good, Lord Potter. We are operating on the highest level of threat. There have been a few shady people, we did put them under surveillance.”

“Let me guess. Two red heads, one bushy haired and one blond one.”

“Yeah, with a fifth person from another school. We don’t know who he is but we decided to tag two of us on him at all times.”

“Good, keep me posted about this guy. From which school is he from?”

“He appears to be from Drumstrang. But, we have doubts that he’s in fact someone disguised. We fear something more nefarious so that’s why we are only surveilling him.”

“Fine, you have forty-eight hours. Then, you bring him in a cell and question him extensively.”

“Yes Lord Potter.”

“Good, I will need to leave. The show must go on. Contact me via mirror for any updates. Also, I want a dossier on him as soon as possible. Zoe, wait for their call.”

They all nod and he apparates away.

**********

A few hours later, Harry apparated in the main war room. “Good afternoon everyone, I would like to know if there is anything new? Ministers, you are all here! How are you doing?”

“We are doing good. There isn’t any new threats and quite honestly, we are indeed in the process of writing quite a few treaties, especially two or three about military support. It has to be approved by each country’s assembly.”

“Don’t worry about that. Leave me the public opinion. I will just need to read them first and I will give you all the essential votes through my reputation and my precedent actions. Politicians thrive through two main things: their chances of success in the next election and how the public sees them. I can help you with both of them, answering questions in their languages and boosting support. Having Harry Potter in your backyard is a good thing, apparently.” He winks at them and nods.

“Harry, you are the most undervalued, underestimated person who walks on this planet.”

“It’s Salazar’s fault. His cunning is keeping me as much under the radar as it can.”

“Well, that’s a good thing. Do you have any more ideas like this one?” Harry waves his hands and erects multiple wards.

“Yes, one actually. In all the wards I have installed, most of them are my conception. One targets one specific group: the death eaters. Anyone with his mark cannot access Hogwarts herself. Gregory, I want you to know that Severus was a death eater and I took away his mark. Now, that doesn’t mean I will do the same with Karkaroff.”

“What? Are you telling me the Headmaster of our top school was a death eater?”

“Yes. I’m surprised you didn’t know. Okay, that changes things. I’m still not allowing him in the Castle.”

“Honestly, I understand your logic. And you won’t hear any objections from me.”

“Thank you, Gregory. Now, on a more joyous note, will you all three accompany me and wait for the schools to arrive? Please, bring all your families with you. Amelia, bring Susan with you. I’ll be bringing my fiancé and my godfather.”

They all nod and Harry apparates away.

**********

“Sirius! Remus! Are you here?”

“Harry, we are. Why are you yelling? Damn pup, you look amazing!”

“Well thank you, dear godfather. You too, by the way! Damn Remus, you are handsome! Now, you are my entourage with Cedric. We will be there at 3:55pm. See you then!”

He apparates back to his house. “Cedric, everyone is ready. The schools should arrive in an hour. Want to go start freaking out some people?”

“With you by my side? Always.”

**********

“Headmistress, good afternoon. Will you come with me while we greet the Heads of schools?”

“Of course, Harry. You and Cedric look amazing. Why not include him too?”

“I didn’t want it to be too busy. If you’re sure.”

Turning to face Cedric, he nods at him. He comes right next to his powerful fiancé.

“Everyone, you should watch out for the skies. They are about to arrive.”

A huge dot in the sky is slowly reaching them. The dot is in fact a huge building, playing host to hundreds of students. Madame Maxime exits her temporary school. “Good afternoon Headmistress Maxime, it’s an honor to welcome you to Hogwarts!” Harry bows and kisses her hand.

“The honor is all mine, Lord Hogwarts.”

“Please, meet my fiancé, Heir Cedric Diggory. His father’s the Chief Warlock and here’s my godfather, Heir Sirius Black. Please, come in with your amazing students.”

As soon as the Headmistress takes the Beauxbatons Headmistress and her students inside, a ship appears in the Lake. “Everyone, it seems that Drumstrang has arrived.” As soon as the ship stops, a huge door open and a beautiful woman comes out of it. He recognizes her as the Deputy Headmistress from Drumstrang.

“Good evening, Deputy Headmistress Borislava. May I be the first to welcome you in the home of my Ancestors. I hope you found the school easily.”

“Good evening to you as well, Lord Hogwarts. Thank you for this welcome and yes, with the indication from your staff, it was indeed easy.”

“Please, allow you to present my fiancé, Heir Diggory and son of our Chief Warlock, Lord Diggory. Please, follow me to the Great Hall. I wish your students will enjoy their stay in my Ancestors home.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Heir Diggory. I have no doubts, Lord Potter.”

“You honor me, Headmistress Borislava.”

**********

Everyone’ now sitting at a table. Harry stood and nods at everyone. “Good evening everyone. For those who don’t know me, I’m Lord Potter Hogwarts and a few more names. Those aren’t important tonight. Your presence is an honor for each student and staff here at Hogwarts. May your stay here be blessed by the Divinities and I hope from all my heart you enjoy Hogwarts. Without taking more of your time, may the feast begin!”

At the staff level, there were a few tables. One for the Headmistresses, Ministers, Chief Warlock and the famous couple. Another two for all the Professors of all three schools. Dinner was a lovely affair. Laughter was flowing between students; teachers were exchanging on their respective disciplines and the last table was debating on different topics.

**********

Headmistress McGonagall stood and started explaining the Tournament. “Anyone who’s seventeen years old can enter the Tournament. Each Headmistress added their own security features and Lord Hogwarts had it under surveillance.” Walking to a giant box, she taps with her wand on it. The four sides of the box disappear. “The Goblet of Fire! Now, I will also say that the Goblet won’t accept if you try to prank it with potions or submitting someone else’s name. Beware of the consequences! Our welcoming feast is now over, have a nice evening everyone!”

Wishing everyone a good night, he takes Cedric’s hand, and they walk to his house. “Cedric, sleep with me tonight. Tomorrow will be a long and tiring day for the both of us.”

“Of course, Harry!”

**********

Harry’s morning ritual is now a tradition for both Cedric and him. They train hard and harder each day. After finishing their training and showers, they head for breakfast. “And this long day starts now! Well, I hope you get chosen, Ced.”

“Thanks Harry. Let’s hope everything will be smooth.”

Snorting, Harry nods at Cedric.

The day passes way too fast for Harry’s liking. Before he even could start thinking, it was already seven pm.

Everyone was in the Great Hall. As they are expecting something to happen, they decided for Minerva to do the picking. “Good evening everyone, we are going to select the champions. Now, for Drumstrang, the champion is … Victor Krum!!”

Everyone clapped for Krum but he waited to see what’s going to happen.

“The champion of Beauxbaton is … Fleur DeLacour!!”

Everyone clapped for DeLacour but she also waited, wanting to see what Harry will do.

“And the champion for Hogwarts is … Cedric Diggory!!”

Everyone clapped too for Diggory. Harry gave him a proud look.

“Now that everyone is selected, we will …”

The Goblet’s fire turned red, as if fighting something. Another parchment flew from it.

“Harry Potter.”

Silence fell in the Hall. Everyone was looking at him. He stood up, let him magic and aura explodes around him. His body’ glowing gold, his eyes are shining with power. “As per the old Compact treaty between Gringotts and Hogwarts, as Lord Hogwarts, I command the Goblet of Fire to submit to me! So mote it be!”

The Goblet tried to escape this control but couldn’t. “As Lord Hogwarts, I command you to show us who is responsible for my name being put in the Goblet.”

The Goblet’s fire went from blue to red to blue again. Then, an image appeared on top of the Goblet. They were looking at Karkaroff. “By the Ancient Compact and it’s treaty, I command the Goblet to summon him in this Great Hall. Hogwarts, lift certain wards. So mote it be!”

Karkaroff appeared in a huge explosion of light. “ _Stupefy! Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

“Now, what this disgusting scum doesn’t know, is that I cannot compete in this Tournament. I’m the sole owner of this school, the magic that makes this school a magical one protects me from any contracts. Minister Bones, Chief Warlock, this scum is yours. Hogwarts reinstall said wards. Tighten security and alert a certain room of these new developments.”

Harry waits for the aurors to take away the death eater. “Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please a loud round of applause for our Champions! May the Divinities be with you and them.” Bowing at the Champions, he then hugs them one by one.

Whispering in Cedric’s ear, he tells him, “Please meet me in my room. I’m so proud of you, I love you.”

He then heads to go speak with the Ministers.

“I’m sorry I made a show out of it, but I couldn’t believe this idiot would think that he will be able to get away with it. I would like to see him thrown in jail forever.”

“Don’t worry Harry. He is now yours. We don’t want him in Bulgaria.”

“Perfect Gregory. Can we sign his extradition papers tomorrow morning?”

“Sure, no worries Amelia. What’s this surprise of yours, Harry?”

“Yes, as soon I heard about the Tournament, I asked Lord Ragnok. Someone in the Ministry forgot a long time ago that this Goblet was a gift from the Goblin Nation to the Wizarding Nation hundreds of years ago. That’s how I knew about the Compact treaty and how I knew what to say to submit the Goblet’s magic to me. It was fun, honestly.”

Hearing someone coming from behind him, he turns around to see Sirius and Remus coming. “Hey pup, awesome show. You sure know how to keep things entertaining.”

“Everyone, my famous godfather. And, Sirius, you had to ask the elves for popcorn. Honestly, popcorn?”

“What? You warned me you wouldn’t be in danger. Knowing you, I trusted your judgment. So, when you said that you will show them, I decided to prepare myself.” Grinning at his godson, he ruffles his hair.

“Anyway, Ministers, thank you for your support tonight. Let’s hope that nothing more will happen! Have a nice night everyone, see you tomorrow!”

Upon arriving in his living room, he drops on his couch. He masses his head while thanking the Divinities about their help tonight. He doesn’t hear Cedric come in. “Hey Love, you are really someone who can entertain everyone.0 Watching you controlling an Ancient artifact is really a turn on, Harry.”

He just kisses Cedric deeply. “Let’s go to my room and don’t stop kissing me. You make me feel alive, Cedric!”

“With pleasure, my love.”

**********

They woke up at 6am, training hard and they force themselves to do everything at least twice. As soon they finish, each go take a shower.

“Cedric, today, I will try see if they can finish writing their treaties between our countries. After they leave, I will be able to lower the threat level but I’m still going to make sure that everyone will be safe.”

“I didn’t expect anything else, Harry. Let’s leave. You to your meetings and me to breakfast. It’s been a while since I last saw my friends.” Kissing goodbye, they each leave in a direction.

**********

Knocking on the door, he waits for a “ _come in_ ” to enter. “Good morning Ministers, I see you are already working. I hoped to see if I could help in any way.”

“Of course, Harry. Let’s see your skills on this too.”

Smirking at them, he shrugs, and they start debating.

They will finish seven hours later. They have in their hands at least seven treaties that Harry will endorse publicly.

**********

As soon Cedric enters the Great Hall, the Hufflepuff start clapping. “Thank you, guys, what’s up?”

“You are the Hogwarts Champion! How’s your fiancé?”

“He’s in a meeting with the Ministers. I prefer to let him tell everyone what they are discussing.”

“I can’t wrap my head around the fact that Harry’s fourteen but he’s doing all this crazy, important work. It seems some huge responsibilities.”

“Oh, it’s huge responsibilities. But he’s strong. Anyway, tell me what’s new in your lives?”

And a certain return to normalcy is floating in the air.

**********

“Amelia, Francois, Gregory. Today, we have achieved something historic! We are becoming allies in front of our enemies. Yes, hardship will be in front of us but it’s no longer impossible to face our demons. We will get through every single one of our problems, together.”

“Harry, if you can save what you just said to the news, it will be great!”

They all laugh and enjoy their time together.

“We should call for a press conference soon.”

“Yes, let’s schedule it for this Friday, November 4th. We will spend the weekend together and if anyone wants to leave, it’s up to you. These rooms aren’t temporary so stay as long as you want.”

“As much as we would love to, I think it’s safe to say all three of us must return to our respective Ministry. They will understand Friday why we were here, and it was a small vacation.”

“I’m more than happy to have you here! If you need my help, don’t be a stranger. I now need to go back to see what’s going on in Hogwarts. Well, Ministers, we shall meet later or tomorrow. See you soon.” He bows at them and apparates away.

**********

Harry remembers when he decided to list his security threats.

_Harry sits down in his office and tries to assess what are the future threats he might face soon. He decides to write a list of those:_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Molly Weasley_

_Malfoys_

_Riddle’s supporters_

_Who else can be considered a threat?_

_“Harry, are you in your office?”_

_“Yes Sirius, please come in.”_

_Sirius, Remus and Cedric came in. “Hey Harry, what are you doing?”_

_“Listing all the security threats I might face in the future. I do not want to be struck by surprise and not be able to react accordingly. So, I’m trying to know who my enemies are and what they might try even before they do try anything.”_

_“Harry, isn’t this paranoia?”_

_“Because I’m me, sadly no Remus. People will take it that I might be a threat and try to attack me for a reason or another. I need to make sure I’m always prepared for any possible scenario. Plus, Merlin himself was always preparing to face his enemies and his allies. Different preparations obviously.”_

_“I understand, do you need our help?”_

_“Yes! I want you to think of anyone who might try to attempt anything, towards me and those I’m close to. Like you three. I need to think of how to protect you.”_

_They spent hours discussing everything._

**********

_Harry was standing in the Ministry’s Atrium. Invisible. He spent twenty minutes looking at everyone walking. He then heads to the Minister’s office. Becoming visible again, he enters the compound. “Good morning, can I please talk with Minister Bones, please?”_

_“Of course, Lord Potter. Please follow me.”_

_Entering the office, he nods at the secretary._

_“Good morning Amelia. How are you?”_

_“I’m good, Harry. What can I do for you today?”_

_“Honestly, it’s a future issue about security. I would like to know who the biggest threats to this Nation might be. I want us to be prepared. Talking about being prepared, how’s the DMLE?”_

_“Well Harry, for the first issue, it’s an excellent question. We shall start a division of the DMLE working on that matter. For the actual DMLE, we are almost on our way to become one of the largest forces in the magical world.”_

_“Good. I’m thinking of another idea. Let’s create a new department here in the Ministry. It shall be something like the Unspeakable but their only purpose will be to create a spying network. This network must be well hidden, no one should know about it. What do you think?”_

_“What are you expecting, Harry? You won’t think of something like this without any reasons?”_

_“Yes. I have been thinking of the threats that we might face and how to try to prevent them from actually happening or if they do happen, try to contain the problems.”_

_“Fine. I will run the numbers with the Head Unspeakable, swore him to secrecy and make sure no one hears. Now, how have you been?”_

_They talked for a few hours and Harry left content with the progress he made at the Ministry._

**********


	15. First task

The press conference is a smashing success! Journalists didn’t expect it, and everyone was drinking Harry’s words.

_“These treaties will help protect us and become friendlier Nations! As much we have enemies, we also need allies so we can stand against our enemies. We hope that our futures become centered around magic and her needs, not on biased propaganda on a supposed blood supremacy. … Go research magic itself and you will discover a lot of information! May the Divinities be with you all and help us! Thank you.”_

Harry’s words were everywhere. Both schools were now openly discussing different topics with the Hogwarts students. They even started discovering the school and saw how homey it feels.

Harry continued Cedric’s training. Cedric is now good with wandless and wordless magic. They now duel, Harry shows him the different styles and the combination he himself created.

Cedric is almost done with his sixth-year classes. He will begin studying for his NEWTs starting next January. While Harry will take his NEWTs at the ICW, Cedric will take his sixth-year exams there too.

“Cedric, I’ve showed you everything so you can be ready for the exams at the ICW. If you have any questions, please ask me right away. But I doubt that you will need any help, you’re a smart man. Anyway, let’s go shower and head to breakfast!”

**********

The Ministers were on a mission. Get these treaties approved by their respective chambers. But with Harry’s public support, it’s more a formality than a test. Harry’s happy. His plans are actually going in the right direction. No idiots or terrorists trying to blow up the place, but vigilance is the key. He will tell his security detail to make sure that nothing weird comes into Hogwarts. Now, he can review all his knowledge for his NEWTs. He can return to his normal state of stress.

Everything is settling back into normalcy. Knowing his luck, it won’t last.

**********

He was right. “Please, Cedric, you’re not making any sense. What do you mean you’ll have to fight a dragon?”

“Maybe not fight, maybe take something from them. Harry, they are nesting mothers.”

“WHAT? ARE THEY CRAZY?”

Cedric knew he said the wrong thing but it’s too late, he can’t stop Harry.

Harry throws some floo powder in the fire, “Minerva, I need to talk with you, now.”

She nods and she comes straight through the fire. “What in Merlin’s name were you thinking when you agreed to bring nesting mothers and asking students to fight them? Did everyone on this committee lost their damn minds?? And why wasn’t I in the loop about all of this?”

Sirius heard screaming and he came running. “What’s going on? Cedric, why is he yelling?”

Cedric looks at him and says, “Nesting dragons.”

“No wonder he’s losing it. I would have lost it.”

“Harry, I tried stopping them, but I couldn’t.”

“Then why didn’t you bring me in the loop?”

“Honestly, I was seeing how much you had on your plate, I didn’t want to add on it.”

“Wait a minute, I have an idea. Accio parchment and quill.”

Writing for a minute, he then hands something to Sirius. “Sirius, go talk with Ragnok immediately. Tell him that I want that Reserve to be bought yesterday. Even if he spends 100 000 000 galleons, I want that reserve to be bought as soon as possible. 100% of the Reserve. Use our connections from my different Houses to pressure the actual owner. Tell Ragnok that if he can do it by tomorrow noon, he will get a 10% bonus. And because you helped me Sirius and if you can help him achieving it before the end of this day, you also will get the same 10% bonus. Go, time is of the essence!!!”

Sirius throws powder in the fire and runs in the fire.

“Now that is taken care of, Minerva, I want a meeting of this idiotic of a council or whatever it’s called. I will set them straight, trust me. Nesting dragons, are they insane? It’s like if someone stole their babies and used them for sport! So much respect for such majestic creatures nor their magic! Disgusting behavior! I will send a few letters in the Ministry and Floo call Amelia tomorrow. I don’t mind them using dragons but nesting mothers? Are they crazy? No respect whatsoever!”

Harry continued to ramble. Around 9pm, Sirius comes back. “Harry, it’s yours. Twenty-five million galleons. Plus, the two ten percent bonus. Ragnok used the Potter vaults. I’m sure it’s what you wanted?”

“Sirius, I love you!” He then hugs his godfather! “It’s beyond what I was expecting!”

“Perfect, after the first task, me and Cedric will go there for a few quiet days.”

“Good, you both deserve it.”

“Thank you, Sirius, for your help today. I will go talk with Cedric now.”

**********

“Cedric, I have amazing news. The Reserve is officially mine. The first task might be dragons, but it won’t be nesting mothers. Plus, I already have a few plans. One, you outflew the dragon. Second, you transfigure stones into another dragon and do whatever these idiots want you to do.”

“Thank you, Harry! I don’t mind dragons, but nesting mothers was too much!”

“No worries, Cedric. Come sleep with me tonight. We both sleep better when we sleep together.”

**********

Minerva knew that today; everyone will get a hard and deep yelling from Harry. She knows if they don’t get their ideas straight again, he will lose it. Well, they should start arriving now. The Floo activated and they started coming in. All Headmistresses, the Ministry’s official, and Mr. Bagman. “Minerva, why did you call this meeting?”

“Mr. Bagman, someone wants to talk with all of us.”

“Who, Minerva?”

Apparating in Minerva’s office, Harry starts speaking. “Me. Can you please enlighten me why didn’t you all make sure that _I_ know about what is going on in my school? And how in Merlin’s name did you think that students facing dragons, NESTING DRAGONS, is a good idea? Would you like me to kidnap some babies from their mothers and make our students face them?”

Silence and shock in the office. “Mr. Potter …”

“For you, it’s Lord Hogwarts, as you are in my Ancestor’s school. I’m not in a good mood and trust me, you do not want to anger me more. You’ll come to regret it. Now, after hearing such disgusting and quite frankly, stupid news, I acted fast. As of last night, the Reserve is mine. Here are the papers to prove my ownership. Please, take a minute to read them. Mr …?”

“My name is Hector O’Brian, Lord Hogwarts.”

“Well Mr. O’Brian, the Minister herself knows about all of this and she isn’t really happy that she also has been left out of it. I don’t need to be a Seer to know that the other two Ministers aren’t happy too.”

The Minister’s official blanched. Mr. Bagman is agitated.

“Mr. Bagman, you should know that I’m a friend of the Goblin Nation. You being here in my property won’t protect you from them. You have quite the reputation in both of our Nations. You better start reimbursing your debts and you won’t have any problems. Again, the Minister has been personally notified by me of the situation. You better start focusing on your work and less on your addiction. Minister Bones is waiting for both of you. Have a nice day.” Nodding at both officials, he turns to face the three Headmistresses.

“Now, I won’t object to using dragons. Nesting dragons are completely forbidden. The idea of our Champions facing dragons isn’t that scandalous, specially when we compare to the past Tournaments. Now, for the second event, I won’t be tied in the water for an hour. Nor any other special someone for the other Champions. We need to think of another kind of event, maybe something like an underwater maze to go pick up the clue for the next event. For the last event, I want all four of us to raise the wards around the maze just before the start of said event. I will personally create the portkey and I will raise anti-portkey wards, except for the portkey.”

“Lord Hogwarts, do you feel that something will happen?”

“Maybe. I won’t let anything happen to the son of the Bulgarian Minister, the daughter of the French Minister and the son of our own Chief Warlock, who happens to be my fiancé. They are all considered at risk, that’s why my security detail will raise to over one hundred. But it’s our duty to make sure no one gets hurt. What do you think?”

“Harry, I’m not against what you are saying but we’re already November 10th. We won’t have the time to adapt the first task.” Seeing Harry smirk, she lifts an eyebrow. “What did you plan?”

“Headmistresses, my plans will be to head to the Reserve and discuss with the Director there. The dragons will be here in no longer than ten days. I will head out there tomorrow. All the Champions know about the dragons. They won’t be able to see them though, even Cedric. I’m impartial to everything. Now, let’s discuss the last two tasks.”

**********

After a long day at the Reserve, he returned to Hogwarts. He sees Sirius waiting for him. “Hey Siri, what’s up?”

“Nothing much. Minerva told me what happened yesterday.”

“They are a couple of idiots; I’m surprised they are still employed in the Ministry. Anyway, the second and third tasks are being reworked as we speak. They will be safer for the Champions and everyone will be able to watch them. They shouldn’t have taken stupid decisions and they now understand to always include me in their discussions when it affects my school.”

“Well Harry, go you. What are your plans for Yule’s break?”

“Well, me and Cedric will go to the ICW and take our respective exams. That will be on December 19th. Then, we will come back here and spend our first Yule together. You and Remus are obviously invited! What are your plans?”

“Nothing honestly. We want to spend Yule’s with you and Cedric. Plus, we can’t wait for the Yule’s dance. Oh! I have an idea, let’s go shopping on the 21st in Paris. I will tell Minerva and Remus.”

“I have an idea. Why not you take the Transfiguration position for the fourth to seventh years from Minerva? And let Remus take the Defense position.”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because Minerva is already Headmistress and I want her to take the Transfiguration Mastery students. It will be enough for her.”

“Sure, I will give the suggestion to Minerva and will see what it brings us. So, pup, how are you?”

**********

It’s the morning of the First task. “Good morning everyone. Let’s give a warm round of applause to all three Champions!”

“Now, classes will be cancelled from midday and we shall have a relaxed afternoon. Champions, I would like a word in the Antechamber.”

As soon as the four of them are in the Antechamber, Harry starts, “So, I know all of you know about the dragons. Thankfully, I was able to stop them from using nesting mothers. You will still face dragons though. Now, I will give you all three the same advice: Use your strengths. I will not allow anyone be injured or worse because of a stupid Tournament. Victor, Fleur, I see you as friends. Also, start looking around for a date, there will be a Yule Ball.”

They both thank him and leave. “Cedric, for your dragon, if I was in your shows, I will use not only my strengths but also my opponent’s. Be safe and enjoy your day. I will be with the idiots from the Ministry and the three Headmistresses just in case anyone tries to do something stupid at the last minute.”

“I thought the same thing! Sure, I will come see you for a couple of hours later today.”

Cedric kisses Harry like their lives depend on it. Smirking at each other, they then leave the Antechamber.

**********

Everyone’s in the stadium. It’s the first time that the new Stadium’s being used. Three schools, over one hundred journalists, enchanted mirrors connecting hundred of thousands of wizards in multiple countries.

Harry’s sitting next to Minerva, who’s one of the judges on the panel. All the Headmistresses and the two idiots from the Ministry. Harry’s the special judge on the panel.

And now, they are waiting for the first Champion to come out.

**********

The Champions are waiting in their tent. Then, Bagman entered the tent. “Good afternoon Champions, I wish you are ready for the first task. Now, we shall see which dragon you will face. Ladies first.”

Fleur puts her hand in the bag and takes out the dragon numbered two. She nods at Bagman and stay behind the group.

“Mr. Krum, you’re next.”

Victor goes through the same process and gets the third dragon.

“Mr. Diggory, you got the last one in the bag and the first one for tonight’s task. Good luck everyone.” He then smiles at them and leaves the tent.

**********

“Good evening everyone, we will watch tonight the first task. Our first Champion is the Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory! We shall see how he will perform tonight!”

Cedric comes in the arena; he’s looking at the dragon with apprehension. He keeps replaying Harry’s advice in his head, I will play all of my strengths.

He summoned his broom and while waiting, he started transfiguring multiple stones together into a huge dragon. He charmed himself against fire and his broom’s waiting, next to him. He then spells himself to turn invisible and goes to take his egg from behind the real dragon. He turns and mounts his broom to get away from the dragon. He senses fire behind him so he tries to force his broom to go faster. Thankfully, he went behind the entrance of the arena.

He then hears someone talking to the dragon. Turning, he sees Harry talking with the dragon. “Of course, it’s going to be you. Out of everyone, you’re the only one doing impossible things.”

**********

“As soon he sees Cedric out of the arena, he stands up. “Sonorus. Great dragon! I speak in my tongue and I know you can understand me. I do not fear you. I need you to calm down so we can bring you to your temporary home. Fear not, you will receive what we discussed before! The other two dragons and you have accepted our deal, you did your part, I will do mine.” Harry is floating at this point, walking in the air so he can stand and look directly in one of the dragon’s eye. “Follow me and you shall receive my promise.” He then bows to the dragon and nods at him. They both fly to their destination, leaving a speechless stadium.

“Great Merlin. He … He can walk in the air! He’s flying without a broom; this is unheard of! And he was conversing with a dragon! This is insane! Oh, right … well, the next Champion is Fleur DeLacour.”

After leaving the dragon in his temporary home, he goes to check on Cedric really quickly.

“Hey love! You were outstanding tonight! You showed everyone how powerful you are, I’m proud of you!”

“Powerful? Come if off, Harry. You were walking in the air and flying without a broom! This is going to break the news.”

“This is nothing, honestly. Anyway, I have two other dragons I need to keep an eye on, relax and let Madame Pomphrey do her job!”

He then apparates to his seat.

The rest of the evening was spent watching the Champions and taking care of the dragons. It was a successful evening and first task.

**********

“Well, Minerva tonight was a blast. All the Champions were wonderful.”

“Yes, it was indeed fun. What was more fun was watching conversing with the dragons, walking in the air and flying without a broom. When did you plan to tell me, exactly?”

“Well …”

The door jumped and Hogwarts senior teachers came in.

“That’s why I didn’t tell anyone before. This. More attention to me. Hi everyone, how are you doing?”

Everyone was looking at him. Vector. Severus. Ponoma. Filius. Sirius. Remus.

“What?” Everyone started chuckling.

“Harry, what you did today was unheard of in a long time. Walking in the air is extremely difficult to achieve.”

“Vector, I didn’t tell you a lot about myself but I’m an Elemental. Air, Fire, Earth, Wind, Lightning. Guys, I used my powers as an Air Elemental to achieve it.”

It was Severus who delivered everyone’s reply. “You’re right, Harry. We are extremely sorry for not going through your abilities while seeing you walking in the air. Our apologies.”

With a snob face, he looks at Severus. “Apology accepted, Severus.”

Everyone smiled at the banter between them.

“Now that the first task is behind us let’s talk about the Yule Ball!”

“What about it Harry? I feel this conversation is going to bring us more work.”

“I will put the elves from both my Castle and here. Then, I will hire some staff for a good reception. We will have the biggest Yule’s Ball in the history of this school. The Great Hall will be completely closed on the day of the Ball. Everyone will eat in the various common rooms, even the public ones. For the teachers, they can eat in their offices or in the teachers lounge. Or they can accept my future invitation for breakfast in my home on Yule’s morning.”

“Harry, I’m getting tired of asking but how long did you plan that idea?”

“When I was watching Cedric trying to get the egg. I figured he deserves the best and well, this Ball is the first thing I can use to show him how much I love him. Plus, I’m quite sure everyone wants to have a good evening.”

“Harry, unlike everyone else here, I’m a Slytherin. What are you planning for Cedric for the Ball?”

Smirking at them, he gives his known reply. “Well, that’s for me to know and you to discover.”

Everyone sighs. “Sure Harry. At least we can tell everyone about the Ball and let you work on your unlimited number of plans.”

“Good! I will go visit my fiancé in the Hufflepuff tower, I’m quite sure there’s a hell of a party. Professors, Headmistress. Have a good evening.” Harry apparated to the Hufflepuff tower.

Back in the office, Minerva said, “If anyone has any concerns about this young man’s love for his fiancé, it’s all dead. They are made for each other.”

“If I sense what is to happen and if I’m right, they will shake our world.”

“Let’s discover it with everyone. Harry won’t say anything.”

**********

Apparating in front of the Hufflepuff tower, he nods at the portrait and it opens for him. A huge loud music exploded Harry’s ears. Waving at everyone, he starts to talk with those close to the entrance. “Hey, everyone. I can see that Helga was right. You guys do indeed throw the best parties around here!”

“Hey Harry! Yeah, no one will even believe us, we are always underestimated. But, it has it’s benefits!” Everyone starts laughing. Harry sense someone coming from behind him and can feel Cedric’s magic. “Hey Cedric, how are you? How do you feel after your task?”

“How did you even know I was behind you? I’m good, enjoying the party. Thank Merlin I’m not injured. And it’s thanks to you, H.” He grabs Harry, turn him around and kisses him. People start to whistles at them kissing.

“Well, I do love it when you kiss me, love!”

“You two are so cute! Harry, just how in Merlin’s name did you walk in the air?”

“I’m smiling because all the senior Professors also asked me this question and I answered with this answer: Someone said the name of one of my Ancestors recently.”

“Which name?”

Someone else then realizes who Harry’s talking about. “You are Merlin’s Heir. You said it so yourself.”

“Exactly. I won’t go into details but knowing that Hogwarts rumor mill has it’s roots in this tower will help get the word around.”

“How sneaky of you, Harry. It’s how a Slytherin should think.”

“Please, go tell Salazar that. He thinks that I’m not enough sneaky. Even though I was able to prank him at least ten times and he can’t even get the house-elves to prank me once!”

Everyone exploded into laughter after hearing this. “Anyway, I just came by to say hi to everyone and seeing this hunk! Good night love and have a wonderful night.”

After a quick kiss, he leaves and heads to bed. He feels so good that he sleeps with a smile.


End file.
